A holiday romance gone wrong
by IMakeDirtyLove
Summary: The perfect holiday...the perfect guy, no commitment... perfect! But what'll happen once edward finds out bella lied about her age and is now her teacher! read and find out. M for later on in the story
1. some cute stranger

**Hey!!! Thank you if your reading this, this is my first fanfic so please, tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight! I just control the charecters!**

**Holiday Romance Gone Wrong**

**1- Some cute stranger**

**Bella**

I was boarding the plane , the one that would take me away to sun, and dry weather. I was going on holiday with my best friends, Rosalie Hale, and Mary Brandon A.K.A Alice. We were all exited to be going to France, Alice had never been before. However I'd been on several occasions, Rose had joined me a few times, being a family friend.

"Oh My God, WE'RE GOING TO FRANCE!!!", Alice squeaked for - hopefully - the last of a thousand times. It was getting - well had got -annoying, now i was making a plan to kill her.

"Alice, calm breathe, take a chill pill!", I demanded. "Or something that'll knock you out", I muttered.

"Har har, Miss Sarcastic".

"Sarcastic?", definally not being sarcastic.

We all sat down in out seats, forcing Rose to sit next to Alice.

_'Thanks' _she mouthed as she peered over at Alice who was figiting in her seat.

I smiled sweetly, _'Your welcome'_

Rose sighed. "Well at least we're away from school. It's been _alot_ of hard work... At least I've had Emmett, I can actually relax... Well, not that we really have time for relaxing. To busy _doing _stuff, if you know what I mean..."

"Please, Rose, Don't even mention Emmett, or doing...", I shuddered, sure I was happy for my best friends to be together, but I still didn't want to think about that...

"Jealous, just because you can't find a guy"

"No, it's not I can't find _a_ guy. I can't find _the_ guy. I don't want another _Jacob_ incident". We all shuddered.

"That wasn't a pretty sight...", Alice cringed.

"I don't care about that, I care about the fact he cheated on me!" I could feel the anger boiling up in me. I could remember the day I walked in on him a Leah like it was yesterday... I lost a friend and a boy-friend that day. Not that I wasn't gald to. Jacob was a jerk, Leah was a slut who's friendship with me didn't even stop her from doing my boyfriend! I'd always knew he wasn't the right guy, but everybody - apart from Rose, Alice and Emmett - wanted it to work. But it couldn't with no love. He'd only made me come to my sences and get out before it was to late...

But I still did care that he cheated on me, because I still loved him. I was almost certain of that, but, I was blinded by hatred so much that I didn't care right now. I was only seventeen and I'd already given up on guys pretty much...

"Bella, I suggest, just for the two weeks we're in France, you lay of the whole _'the guy' _thing and just have fun. Find some random guy and have a good time! You deserve it after all the hard work you've been doing at school. It's time you _done_ something else. Or someone else anyway..." Damn Alice. She was kinda right.

"Yeah. Bells, you don't need to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. You're just one person. You can't do everything!", added Rose. They were so caring it was almost what would be known as... controling? Nosey? Pushy would be a good word...

"Guys... what if the right guy's in France but I go off with someone else. Just blow it. Never find _the_ guy..."

"Im sure it'll be fine. No matter what, you'll never be alone... You have us and never forget that..." Rose said smoothing my hair. She was trying to comfort me, I could tell. However it registered in my mind as a sick comment anyway.

"I certainly hope you wouldn't be there in a way that a boyfriend would", I joked, laughing slightly.

"Sorry. But, c'mon, it isn't hard" - I started to laugh - "Ok, let me repharse that, it's not differcult, to find a good guy. But, honey, I don't think there's such thing as the perfect guy..." Alice said.

I huffed, I'd still like to be able to think that there was the perfect guy out there for me. Waiting for me, just like I was waiting for him.

"Sorry Bella, but I had to tell the truth... Now...", Alice opened her hand back and pulled out a dozen sugar sticks. "Sugar stick?". Alice went to eat one.

"NO! ALICE NOT AFTER LAST TIME!", Rosalie yelled. Neither of us wanted her to run around the plane in her underwear like she had in the apartment. She'd only had three as well. BUT SHE JUST DOESN'T STOP!!!

Alice poked her tounge out at her and ate the sugar. Oh dear...

X X X

**In France...**

**Edward**

"Hey, Ed, man, what's wrong?", Jasper asked, sliding another beer infront of me. I pushed it away. I didn't want to drink, I wanted to sulk.

"You dragged me to France that's what. I wanted to prepare myself for when I need to go work in Forks high school. I've got two weeks! I have nothing planned. What am I gonna do!?", I paniced, why had I allowed him to drag me here.

"Whow, Ed, calm yourself! It's the summer holidays, you'll have TWO WHOLE WEEKS to be worrying about that!", Jasper answered. "Now drink your beer".

"Yes, mother", I muttered.

"Don't take that tone with me young man or you can't have your vodca shot", he threatend.

"Oh big loss, I don't end up with a hangover", I said sacastically, smiling at the idiot known as Jasper. "You sure do know how to make a guy drink don't you..."

I didn't want to ammit that the teaching thing was not my only reason for wanting to stay hope. There were loads of French women hitting on me, loads of tourists doing the same. But they weren't her. I may not have known who _her _was but, I knew it wasn't them. They weren't the one. My other half... But I'd find her someday, and I'd be glad that I drove my ffriends insane with my constant insistance that she would find me someday. Waiting for me...

"Edward, have you been listening to a single thing I've said?", Jasper grumbled, pulling me back from my train of thought into reality.

"No, were you saying?"

"I said, check out those hot girls that just walked in..." I looked at him first, I swear I could see a bit of dribble...

"Dribbling Jasper".

Jasper whiped away - what I had suspected - some dribble. "Look".

I sighed and turned to look at the girls he had been looking at. The first was blonde, thin and tall. Average. The second was, average. But the third... Oh the third one words could not describe! She was perfection in the form of a girl. She had long, silky, dark brown hair that reached down to her waist. I couldn't help but stare.

Then she looked over at me and blushed as I regained my composure. That blush was beautiful...

I turned away. _At least I didn't dribble..._ I thought...

"Jasper, quit staring, control yourself!", I snapped, feeling protective of the girl. I don't know why, but my inital thought in reaction to Jaspers stares had been to think _hands off she's mine._

Mine? No, not mine. I scoulded myself for thinking of her like she was mine. But even worse for thinking of her like a possesion. She was a person. For all I know, she could have been married with kids. Or maybe she had a boyfriend, honestly, how could a girl like that be single?

Jasper finally looked away. I wouldn't be shocked if there was a puddle of drool at his feet. After all the girl was drool-worthy...

"Wow...", he whispered.

"I know...", there litrally were no coherent words that I could say to describe her.

"Did you see that short one, she was hot!"

He was talking about the average one? "The one with short hair?"

"Well yeah... who were you talking about?", he asked, compleatly confused.

_The angelic one... _"The girl with the long brown hair...", I answered.

"We should go talk to them..."

YEAH! "No, we shouldn't. Leave them be, they should be able to enjoy their holiday with out some drooling men chasing after them".

Jasper pouted like a child that had been told off. I laughed at him.

"C'mon, the faster you get drunk, the less time you can mope", I said patting him on the back as he picked up his beer.

"This holiday has just got worse", he complained.

"Tell me about it..."

Hot girls, alcohol and no commitment, and we still didn't get to have them...

This was going to be the worse holiday ever...

**PLEASE tell me what you think, if you like it I'll update soon.**

**REVIEW!!!  
REVIEW!!!  
REVIEW!!!**

**Thank you!**


	2. I suppose it's like destiny

**I want to say thank you to the people who have subscribed to my story! **

**It really got me typing, hence why there is another chapter. Hopefully I will post another one by tommorow night but no promises. **

**Please please PLEASE do review, nothing would make me work faster than your comments**

**Thank you for reading**

**Disclaimer : I still don't own twilight, don't think I ever will. But I can always dream, right?**

**:D**

**2 - I suppose It's like destiny...**

**Bella**

Me, Rosalie and a extreamly hyper Alice walkied into the bar about three hours after landing in France. It was nce just to relax and talk, even if were were'nt allowed any alcohol. Well, it _could _have been nice if Alice was able to talk quitely and if she didn't keep on pointing out 'Mr. Right' to me who was really Mr. Wrong.

"Look, that guys cute!", she practically screamed, pointing at a over weight balding guy across the bar.

"What? Eww, how many sugar sticks did you eat?", I asked, extreamly frustrated, we'd flushed thirty-nine sugar sticks down the toilet! How did she still have enough to go _this _crazy?

"Just one or two...", I looked at her in disbelife "Or eighteen..."

"Alice! You know what sugar does to you! Im just glad we got most of them, if she'd ate all of them, she would have brought down the plane!" Rose complained. I could see in her eyes that she'd enjoy to see that, Alice on a sugar rush was so much more fun... She went shopping on her own because we were 'too slow' when she didn't realise she was too fast!

"What about that guy?" Alice burst for the hundreth time in the last half an hour.

Alice pointed to the bar. For the first time in the entire time we'd been here. The guy she pointed at had been reasonable attractive. However, I much prefured the hunk of muscle sitting beside the man.

"Wait, that one's mine, I CALL BIBSIES!!!!", Alice yelled.

"Ok, what ever... I like the other one", I muttered under my breath, hoping they hadn't heard. However, what I hoped and what acctually happened was a compleatly different matter...

"Oooooooo, she something you like Bella?", Rosalie taunted, smirking at me. She followed my gaze to the god with bronze hair. "Wow, I don't blame you, wow..."

I nodded, unable to think of any words. He was talking to the guy who Alice was gawking at. The bronze boy wasn't facing me so I could only see his back, but, Oh my god what a sexy back it was...

But he turned around to look at me and smiled. I blushed a deep red and looked away. From that moment, all I could think about was green eyes. Emeral green eyes. His eyes...

X X X

We left the bar after we had had a drink, Alice hadn't once took hey eyes off the guy in the bar. Well, the guy she liked. She was so obviously blind, blind to the other bronze haired boys beauty. The muscler, sexy, green eyed man...

I couldn't deny I was _extreamly _attracted to him... He was perfect, but, what about Mr. Right?

We arrived back at the cabin that Alice's mum Esme had lent to use during the holidays. It was perfect, I loved it! I had my own room and bathroom. All I could really ask for was privacy, the rest were merely bonuses. It was nice and cool in the house which was great because we could escape from the baking sun...

The first thing we did when we got back was unpack, that way we wouldn't have to do anything but relax and have fun. But this only meant free time to think about the handsome stranger from the bar. I really

hoped I would see him again. Maybe I would ignore my quest for Mr Right this summer and just do what I want, when I want. And I only wanted to _do_ one thing. I had to find him again.

Why did Rosalie and Alice - even hyper Alice - always have to be right?

When I told them, they insisted on using me as a barbie. They wanted to take me shopping, to groom me and polish me, they might as well have put a sign on my back saying 'Warning: stay one metre away, prone accidents' with the highheels thay put me in!

"C'mon guys, if he doesn't like me for who I am then he's not worth the effort!", I grumbled and Alice and Rosalie 'worked their magic'. "Anyway, What are the chances I'll see him again, inless he's an alcoholic then I don't think he'd be worth it either", I rambled on and on, they didn't cease. Is they carried on I'd be known for being a super-slut!

When they finally said they'd done as best they could with such short notice - I'd scoffed at that remark, I'd been in that chair being attacked for over four hours and apparently that wasn't enough time! - I looked in the mirror. Super-slut, no, but, Bella like. My hair had been straighted, the make-up was just right with smokey grey eye sahdow that look, acctually pretty sexy in my opinion. My lips immediatly caught my eye, they were coated with devil red lips stick. They stood out and were as Alice had said were _kissable_ and Rosalie said abruptly that I'd be _fuckable _to any males. I'd doubted that, till now.

My dress was low cut, figure hugging and only came down to mid thigh.

"See...", Alice began.

"Totally fuckable..."

X X X

At the bar/club I was immediatly disappointed, no bronze haired god...

I sighed and went to acompany Rose and Alice, they could sence my remorse.

"Don't worry honey, we can dress you up again tomorrow", Rosalie said, wrapping her arm round my shoulder.

"And that's suppost to comfort me how?" They both knew how I despised being a human barbie doll, no matter how much they loved it.

"Maybe he'll turn up. May be, if we stay for long enough he'll come back..." Alice added soothingly, hugging me and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Well, don't let me ruin you night. It's just some guy..."

"But what if it's _the _guy?", Alice asked. I knew it was just curiousity, but I didn't like the question. Because what if he was?

"I'm gonna go get drinks", Rosalie looked oldest out of all of us, she could get us alcohol, not that me or Alice couldn't. We had fake ID's any way. Eric the little genius could get them for us anytime. That's how over obsessed about me he was... It was getting kind of scary to be honst...

About forty-five mintutes and three drinks later, the two men came in. They seemed to light up the room, and silence it...

All the girls giggled and whispered to their friends, all the men scouled. They's obviously blown their chances of getting a girl tonight.

He'd came back to the same bar, the same day... He looked over to me and smiled widely.

I suppose you could say it was like destiny, I'd call it more of a dream...

**Thank you thank you THANK YOU for reading!**

**Please do review, I love writing this story but I won't if I think none of you like it! **

**So please review ASAP and I'll update even faster!**

**Thank you**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Emmett?

**Hey! I wanted to that acw1 for telling me not to give up because, I nearly desided agianst it at one point and stopped writing...**

**But the are many of you who have suscribed and arn't reviewing so please do review!!!**

**Disclaimer : i do not own twilight, not yet anyway**

**ENJOY!!!**

**3 - Emmett?**

**Bella**

I had to have him. I wanted him. I sounded like a child denied their favourite sweet, but, that how I felt. I felt like the man -well, the god - was untouchable, forbidden. And that only made me want him worse.

When he smiled at me, I could feel my self edging towards hyperventilating, I don't know why. Men had smiled at me several times before. I suppose there we none to his level of him perfection but, it was still an irrational response.

I looked away before he did. My entire face had filled with blood and my heart seemed to be trying to beat out of it's chest. No matter how hard I tried to calm it down, it wouldn't. I was kind of worried I would have a heart attack if he smiled at me again. Or for get to breath and faint... So many bad possibility's, only one good outcome really. Was he worth the effort?

I risked a glance over his way to see him looking back at me.

Yes, defiantly worth the effort. He was so beautiful and sexy and completely out of my league... And the fact he was supposively 'out of reach' to me, I wanted him even more.

I made a curtain of hair between us so he couldn't see that I was blushing even more than originally. I expect he saw that though when I caught him looking at me.

I kept watching him from the corner of my eye as he got drinks and talked with his friend. He was no where near as handsome, but still didn't class as ugly. I cold see why Alice liked him. What I couldn't see is why she didn't prefer the transcendent man that was sitting beside him.

Then the unthinkable happened. The one man I didn't think I'd see here.

"Emmett?", Rosalie squeaked.

"Rosalie?".

"What's going on?", I whispered to Alice.

"I don't know, and by the looks on their faces, they don't either...", She replied, watching Rosalie and Emmett talking. Well, Emmett talking, Rosalie screeching in excitement.

"Whachadoinhere!", Rosalie squealed.

The look that passed over Emmet's face was priceless. I began to regret leaving my camara in the cabin. He looked so confused, almost slightly frightened by Rosalie. She was actually worse than Alice had been on the sugar high! And that was hard to beat.

"Urrrr, Bellaaaaa, can you translate please", Emmett pled. I simply laughed at him.

"What are you doing here?", I said, still amused by the fact he couldn't even understand his own girlfriend.

"Ohh, I came on holiday with some friends. What are you doing here?", he retorted.

"IcamherewitBellandAlice", she answered.

Emmett looked at me.

"She came here with us, Alice's mum lent us her cabin for the where are your friends?", I inquired.

"Ummmm " - Emmett scanned the room, in search of the people he came with - "Oh, there they are!", he pointed to the men we'd been staring at the entire night. My jaw dropped. How did Emmett get such gorgeous friends?

"Oh", Rosalie began

"My", I continued.

"Fucking", :Alice.

"God is it hot in here!", Emmett complained, fanning himself with his hand. "How do you women cope with such hot places!"

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. He wouldn't like it if we offered to put him in a dress to cool him down. Last time, he said it worked effectively but he didn't want to look like a woman.

I don't know why. He said so himself, he looked good as a woman! Especially with the make-up we put on him. There would be men asking for his phone number. I would have loved to see that again, but he burned all the pictures and forbid I from ever talking about it.

"Would you like to meet them?" Emmett offered, still cooling himself down.

We all nodded, probably looking like zombies or clones judging by the way he looked at us. This would be the night i would die. On my gravestone it would read 'Bella Swan, death by pretty boy'. That would be a cool gravestone, I had to confess.

"C'mon then". Emmett grabbed Rose's hand and we started walking over to the bar, towards the godly man. When we stopped by them they started to turn around to face us.

"Emmett you took your...", the emerald green eyed boy began. He stopped when he saw us there. "Oh, hello", he greeted, only looking at me, as if he was directing it to me.

"Hi", I said meekly and - unfortunatly - blushed again. He smiled. Emmett laughed a booming, loud laugh.

"Edward this is Bella, Bella this is Edward", Emmett introduced us, gesturing to us as he said our name. Edward. The god was called Edward. Edward, even the name sounded good in my opinion, even though it was a fairly old sounding name. It sounded like a real gentlemens name. Or a name that should begin with 'Lord'. Lord Edward did sound right actually...

"It's nice to meet you Bella", Edward held out his hand for me to shake. When I did I felt an odd sensation. Like a spark running through him to me. I'd never felt like it before. I didn't even realise when I had stopped shaking his hand and was just holding it. But, to my surprise, he hadn't let go either.  
I blushed a deeper shade of red and pulled my hand back. It felt like it was burning, but in a pleasurable way...

Everybody apart from Edward laughed. I presumed every one _but _Edward knew I was atracted to him... I looked down, looking away from Edward to try and hide the fact I'd been embarrassed by me holding his hand. I don't think I fooled anybody.

Well, at least I could say I wasn't ignoring any chance of a holiday fling. And by the looks of how Alice and - he person Emmett eventually introduced as - Jasper were getting along, neither were they.

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to post another one to night but no guarantees**

**Thank you for reading and I guess all I can say now is **

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. do you want me to take you home?

**Thank you soooo much to everybody who subscribed, reviewed and added this story to their favorites!**

**I also want to say a special thanks to acw1 and .Cullen who told me to keep writing. Im vey glad I did.**

**Disclaimer : I don not own twilight, but I do own a pair of funky kitty socks. Random, right?**

**Enjoy the chapter!!!**

**4 - Do you want me to take you home?**

**Edward**

_Bella_. What a beautiful name. It suited her. One hundred percent, Bella meant beautiful in Italian. There was no better name for her...

"It's nice to meet you Bella", I said, just being polite. My brain was screaming _Nice? NICE! IT'S BLOODY FANTASTIC!!!_ I had to agree. It was the best thing that I'd had happen to me in a _long _time. _Bella _was the best thing that had happened to me, even if I couldn't have her. I hoped I'd be able to be friends with her at least. I held my hand out for her to shake. Bella took it eventually, she seemed hesitant about something. I had no idea what. When she took it I felt something I'd never felt in my twenty-one years of living. I felt an immediate spark between us. It was to good to let go. I didn't care that we weren't even shaking hands anymore, just holding each others hand, staring at one another. I loved it. Then she suddenly let go and looked down. I wanted to raise her head again so she looked at me, but I think that would be going to far after all I'd only known her for - I looked at my watch and was amazed by the amount of time I'd been holding her hand - I'd only known her for ten minutes. And those ten minutes had been bliss. The very best point in my life so far...

Everybody laughed. I didn't understand why, I didn't find it funny. Maybe it was an inside joke... Then why was Jasper laughing? It was beyond me...

When Bella looked up, I could see she was embarrassed, by what I did not know. But she was still blushing a radient colour red. She'd never looked more beautiful... She looked perfect. The way the dress hugged her figure made me long to see what she looked like out of it...

_No, bad Edward _, I scoulded myself for even thinking like that. I barely knew the girl! All I knew was that she was called Bella, she was _amazingly _beautiful, and that she knew Emmett some how. That's pretty much all I knew about her! And I was thinking about what she'd look like_ naked_? I _must_ be going mad... All these inane thoughts only ended up with the conclusions that I was either A - desperate B - desperarate and horny or C - desperarate, horny and I had a crush on her. Quite frankly, I think it could be any...

Emmett introduced us to his friends who were Alice - the short one - and his girlfriend Rosalie - the blond. The minute he told us who she was I couldn't help but think _Wow, I'm glad I like Bella, if I'd been lusting after Rosalie, I'd hate to think what Emmett would do to me..._

Rosalie and Emmett sat down and - from where I was sitting - looked like they were eating each others faces. Alice and Jasper were talking as were me and Bella.

"So...how do you know Emmett?", I asked, it seemed an easy question and it would kill off some of my curiousity.

"Through Rosalie and school", she answered, simple enought. But I couldn't help but wonder how old she was..."How old are you Edward?", she quized. Woah, how did she do that? It's like she was reading my mind... Weird...

"Im twenty-one. You?"

"Twenty", Bella replied after a second of hesitation, like she couldn't remember. How much alcohol had she drank? Hell of a lot if she couldn't even remember her own age...

"What do you do for a living?", I interigated. It felt like we were playing twenty questions or something...

"I want to be either and author or a teacher...".

"I'm a teacher, well, I'm going to be after the holidays", I replied, suprised by what she wanted to be. I'd always wanted to be a teacher or an author, we had something in common. I liked that. A bit too much to be honest.

We kept on talking for hours, talking about music, tv, books. I was suprised to find out that she was a fan of the classics. I was even more stunnded when she said that wuthering heights was her favorite!

"That book is rubbish! It's full of people who just don't give a damn about anything if the topic doesn't centre around them. I don't see how you can like that book when there's things like Jane Austen and Pride and Prejudice that are much better and have better, nicer charecters!", I argued.

"No way, wuthering heights is a great book! The spitfulness of the charecters just shows they only have one good qualitly which is their love for each other! There must make it good in some shape or form right?", Bella retorted.

"Nope, it still sucks", I said, grinning widely at her. She frowned.

"Your very opinionated you know...", she growled, eventually smiling, unable to look serious for a few seconds.

"Yes, I am. You are too, so it's a bit hypocritical to call me opinionated, no matter how true it may be..."

After hours of talking I couldn't believe how much we had in common. It's like she was meant for me and she had just came in to the bar where I'd been waiting for her. She was perfection in human form...

I only realised the time when Bella yawned. Before we knew it, the hours had passed by and we had been sitting and talking for three hours! It was twelve-thirty ruffly, she must have been tierd. The only reason I wasn't was because I'd been so focused on her... And as the saying said, time flys when your having fun, and talking to Bella had been more fun than talking to any of my friends. Maybe because she was a woman, because she was so beautiful?, because we had so much in common yet so many differences? I didn't know the reason, but, I had fun talikng to her.

I hadn't drank any alcohol, I'd been to absorbed by Bella, so I guessed I was designated driver.

"Do you want me to take you home?", I asked Bella, she looked exausted. Bella's head snapped up to look at me, eyes wide, jaw dropped. Only then did I realise that what I had said could be construed in two ways. Bella gulped audioably. "No, not that way", - _I wish _- ,"Do you want me to drop you off where your staying?", I clarified, still wishing what I had originaly said could mean what she meant it had.

"Ohh, yeah, thanks. I don't think anybody apart from you would be safe to drive, may be I'd be alright, but I don't want to risk it...", Bella murmered.

Bella stood up and wobbled. When she started to fall I acted fast and caught her, wrapping her tightly in my arms.

"Are you okay?", I asked, not letting her go as I steadyed her on her feet.

"Yeah, im fine. Im normally like this anyway...", she replied. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Your definatly not driving", - I turned around to face the others. "C'mon guys, we're going now", I ordered. Everyone got to their feet and began to walk to the exit.

"Umm, Edward?", Bella whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You can let go now", She replied. Opps. I forgot I still had her in my arms. It had felt so right, so natural.

"And if I don't want to let go?", I challenged.

She didn't answer, she just stared at me, looking extreamly confused. I let go of her with deep regret. I didn't want to ever let her go and I'd only known her for a few hours. But some how, it felt like I'd known her my entire life.

"C'mon then Bella", I called to Bella who stood at the spot where I'd let go of her. I was now my the door. She fluttered to my side and we walked out of the bar into the crisp, cold night.

**Should I do that chapter in Bella's opinion, I really cannot deside. Tell me with your reviews please otherwise I'll just continue with the rest of the story!**

**I hope you liked it! I'll be posting some more chapters tomorrow at latest, depends on how fast you review**

**So please reviw so I can write the story!!!**

**Thank you!**


	5. edward, stop thinking like a girl

**Thank you all you people who are reading and reviewing! ****And all you guys that have subscribed etc. I want to thank you too!**

**I hope your having as much fun reading this as I am writing it. ****I love writing for you guys!**

**Dsclaimer : I don't own twilight, just a load of other stuff I nobody wants. Boo-hoo I want twilight!**

**Enjoy and review!!!**

**5 - Edward, stop thinking like a girl**

**Edward**

We all got into the car, I'd never been happier that the car we'd hired had seats in the boot. At least that way I didn't have to hear Emmett and Rosalie's 'who-can-eat most-of-each-others-face' contest. But from the few times I'd seen - which all were disgusting - Emmett was losing. Jasper wanted to take bets, I told him there was no point. Emmett was going to lose. I was going to be in trouble when we got back...

Bella told me where to go, getting us lost. Twice. But I really didn't care. The more she got us lost the longer we could talk, to genrally be near each other. It was amazing what three hours of Bella had done to me. It had made me want her even more! I didn't even know that was possible. But I suppose now I wanted her for more than just her body. I want to know her, I want to be more than just her boyfriend/fling holiday romance. I wanted to be her friend too.

_Edward, your thinking like a girl, stop it! _My mind yelled. I _was_thinking like a girl. It was like in one of those sad sap films where the boy likes the girl and the girl like sthe boy but they just want to be friends... Now I kind of understood. Except I _did_ want to be with Bella, Just as a friend as well as a holiday fling, or what ever you would call it...

I drove down the country lane that Bella had pointed to, a bit to late, having to make a sharp turn that made everybody go right.

"What was that?!", Jasper complained.

"I was helping Emmett win", I lied. "It didn't help..." I muttered under my breath when Emmett frowned at me. I laughed at him. He looked like a clown! His hair was a mess due to Rosalie and he had Rosalie's red lipstick smeared all around his mouth. It was hilarious. If only he's been wearing bagging pants and a red nose...

"Just 'coz you can't get a girl!", Emmett growled, kissing Rosalie again.

"I can get a girl. And when I do I won't eat her face! Seriously, guys, it's discusting. At least wait until your alone!".

"Hey, Emmett, baby, would you like to spend the night with me?", Rosalie asked.

"Great", Bella grumbled.

"Have I ever turned down a night with you?", Emmett kissed Rosalie again.

"Woah, what did I just say about waiting till you were alone? Do you remember anything about the plans you just made? You'll have plenty of time for face eating later!", I barked. Extremely annoyed. It was irrational for me to feel that way, but I felt like they were rubbing it in my face that I couldn't do that to Bella. That really made me angry. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and looked straight ahead, focusing on the road not the lovebirds in the back.

Bella ordered me to park out side the cabin that they were staying in, and for a cabin, it was huge. It only had the two floors but it stretched out along way behind. When we got inside Bella flicked on the light. The interior was even better than the exterior. It had a fireplace with logs for burning which I presumed where for at nights like tonight when it was cold because in the middle of the day you'd feel like the log being burnt on the fire. It had a large TV and a huge couch across from it. What I noticed most was there was french doors to a large field outside that had a swimming pool! _God who ever owned this cabin must be rich!_

Rosalie pulled on Emmett's hand, tugging him towards the stairs. Emmett followed eagerly.

"Wait, Rosalie!", Bella yelled.

"Yeah?"

"What about them?", she asked, pointing to me and Jasper. Great, I was a _them_ with Jasper!

"Send them home?", Rosalie suggested, shoving Emmett further up the stairs.

"But, it's late, it's pitch black, they might get lost! I think they should stay", Bella concluded, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly as a way of saying 'and I don't care what you say'.

"Fine whatever. It's your bed their sleeping in..."

"No Rose, I didn't mean it like...", Bella began but trailed off beacuse Rosalie had gone.

"Thanks, but we'll be fine", I assured Bella.

"No I insist you stay".

"I insist I go".

"But- " I put a finger over Bella's lips to silence her.

"But nothing. We'll be fine. Won't we Jazz?", I looked over at Jasper. He looked undecided. He looked down at Alice and smiled.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping we could stay if you don't mind. I want to get to know Alice some more...". I scoffed, I knew what that really meant.

Bella moved my finger from her lips and grinned. "Ha, I win!"

"I can go home on my own you know", I muttered, I didn't want to stay here for one good reason. I'd want her all night, I'd want to go up stairs and _do_ stuff to her. I was going_ totally _insane. She was making me crazy._ Crazy in love..._

"Edward, just, stay. Jasper's staying, Emmett staying, Im not letting you go home alone. You could get lost! Your staying here", Bella confirmed, not even letting me have a say.

I went and sat on the couch next to where Bella had sat.

This going to be a _long_ night...

_Great._

**Sorry this is a short chapter but it's introducing the fact edward is staying. The next chapter will still be in edwards POV (coz he's the coolest charecter)**

**Also, the 15th person to review will be a charecter in the story! may be I'll get more reviews now...**

**:D**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Keep reviewing!!!**


	6. saved by the bell

**Hey guys! Thanks to everybody reading this story!! Especially the people who have given me any sort of feedback!**

**Im about to write the 7th chapter so it should be posted today!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't for get to review!!!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight, unfortunatly...**

**6 - Saved by the bell**

**Edward**

Alice and Jasper had gone straight upstairs after they decided we had to stay. They said they needed to 'talk' but by the noise they were making, I don't thinking they were getting much talking done.

So it was only me and Bella. I insisted that she got some sleep. It would be so much easier to control my thoughts if she was upstairs, asleep and out of my sight. Out of sight out of mind, right?

However, Bella had different plans.

"I didn't ask for you to to stay just so I can sleep", Bella said, she grinned and sat cross-legged facing me.

"Didn't you ask so I didn't get lost?", I asked in a tone that said 'even though I wouldn't have'.

"That's not the only reason", she replied, looking down at her hands and blushing crimson.

"What's the other reason then?", I inquired. What was she planning to do to me?

"Well, I though since Jasper and Alice are getting along so well, I figured it would be nice if we let them get to know each other a little better", Bella explained. I nodded in agreement. I wanted them to be Happy too, even though I hadn't really spoke to Alice much. I'd been far more interested in Bella..."I can't believe Alice is already having sex with him, they met three hours ago!"

"Alcohol makes Jasper brave", I informed Bella. She laughed. "He does things he never even think about doing with a clear head".

"And alcohol makes Alice a slut apparently", Bella said, looking back up at me.

"Jasper has to be drunk to know what he wants", I added, which was true. I'd learned that from a few months ago when he got drunk and brought a ice cream van that he'd wanted to be an ice cream man when he was younger, so it obviously was the reason that he brought it. Especially because nobody in their right mind would by a minivan and call it his baby.

"Alice is the same, but once she knows she'll do it even if she's sober".

"I don't need to be drunk to know what I want", I whispered, staring into Bella's chocolate brown eyes. I felt like I was drowning in them. I broke through the surface when Bella started talking. What had compelled me to say that? Might as well just told her that I wanted her!

"What do you want Edward?", she quized. I thanked god I hadn't had much to drink otherwise the truth would have been flowing out of my mouth at the speed of light.

_You!_ my mind yelled. _I want you right here, right now! On this couch! _

Of course I couldn't say this so I stayed silent. But I think my silence gave away more than if I'd lied. I looked at Bella closely, there had been no change in her, like I hadn't said anything. She was completly composed. Wait for an answer I guessed.

"I didn't say I wanted anything, I simply said I didn't have to be drunk", I clarified, even though I did want her.

"Oh..". I didn't understand the emotion the flickered in Bella's eyes. It looked like she was sad about something. What had I said to upset her?

"Anyway, if you don't want to sleep, what do you want to do?", I asked. I knew what I wanted, I wanted to take her upstairs and ravish her. But, I don't think that's what was going to happen. _If only_...

"Um. I know, we she ask each other questions!", Bella suggested "Any questions about anything?"

"Yes, it would be an interesting way of getting to know each other and I'd quite like to get to know you better", she said.. "Do you want to go first?", Bella asked. In some ways I wanted to go first and find out something about her, impatience spurred that thought. In some ways, I wanted her to go first and get the question over with.

"You", I answered abruptly.

"Um...Why were you staring at me earlier on today?", She interrogated. It could have been worse. It could have been much worse...

"Because you're beautiful", I answered truthfully, I wasn't ashamed to admit that. She was. She had have been told that hundreds of times before.

"_Really_? Have you heard the invention of the mirror?", Bella retorted sarcastically, grinning at me.

"A what? I don't believe I am familiar with the word _mirror_", I muttered. "You really don't see yourself clearly if you think I'm more attractive than you. Every man in the world would agree!"

"Every woman would disagree, and there's more women in the world than men so, ha".

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong. Didn't you realise all the men in the bar were staring ant you?", I said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Nope".

"Wow, there were loads of the staring at you. I'm surprised you didn't notice", I was amazed all those men must have been very sneaky when they looked at her. "Anyway it's my turn to ask the question", I blurted.

"Shoot".

"Why were you looking at me in the bar?", I quizzed.

"I wasn't!", I could see in her eyes she was lying, and judging by the colour on her cheeks it wasn't just a quick peek.

"Lies".

"I wasn't looking at you!", she growled, frowning at me with her bottom lip jutting out. She looked like a child having a temper tantrum! It was so cute...

"Well, if you weren't looking at me how come I caught you looking at me?", I challenged. Bella open her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "And how would you know I was looking at you", I said.

Bella sighed in frustration. "Okay, I was looking at you, but you were looking at me too!", she squeaked defensively, blushing bright red.

"I know I was...", I murmered under my breath.

"I have a question! Can it be any question what so ever?", Bella checked.

"Yes...", I was worried now...

"What's your favorite sex position?". I _really _didn't want to answer that question.

"I think it's safe to say the answer to that is..."

And my mobile began ringing. Saved by the bell.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! But i can't think of any other uncomfortable questions they should ask each other!**

**If you can think of any questions you would like to be asked just add it to the review and I will most likely add it in! The questioning is not over...**

**Please do review! I love hearing what you lot think! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!!!!**


	7. Erika

**Thank you to all the people who subscribed!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight, that belongs to Mrs. Meyer. But it'll be mine someday. I hope...**

**7 - Erika**

**Edward**

I pulled my mobile out of my pocket and look at the caller ID. _Erika, _little sisters can be so annoying. I sighed and pressed the green button.

"Hello?", I grumbled.

_"Hey, um sorry to bother you but, what would you do if you set your kitchen alight?"_, Erika asked. What had she done to my kitchen?

"Erika, what have you done to my kitchen?", I was panicking.

_"Nothing, nothing. Everything is fine... I just wanted to know, just in case something happens. So what would you do?",_She quized.

"I'd get the fire extinguisher out from under the sink", I replied, faster and higher than usual. How could I remain calm when my kitchen was on fire and I couldn't even do anything.

_"And if that's alight?"_, Erika hinted.

"How big _is _this fire?", I squeaked.

_"You mean how big is this _hypothetical _fire?", _Erika corrected according to the lie.

"What ever you want to call it".

_"Well it starts in your oven and is burning your kitchen table..."_

That's all the way across the kitchen! My kitchen was safe to say was ruined.

"Call the fire fighters!", I ordered, I lent her my apartment for little over a day and she'd already set it alight!

_"Well sorry Edward, I've got to go, I've got to call um... auntie Julie, yeah, need to call her...", _muttered Erika.

"We don't have an Auntie Julie!", I pretty much yelled at her.

_"That you know about...", _then the line went dead.

"She's so dead", I growled, attempting to get in contact with her through my house phone. No answer. Mobile, no answer.

_She'd better be paying for the new kitchen..._

I put my phone away and looked back at Bella. "Sorry", I apologised, "Sisters are so annoying..."

"I wouldn't know I'm an only child", she explained.

"Lucky", I murmured. "Anyway, questions, where were we?"

"Sex positions", Bella answered abruptly. I immediately looked down. I didn't want to share that with her. Especially since I'd only known her for a few hours.

"Maybe you'll find out at some point. But I'm not planning on telling you", - _I plan on showing you _-, "not tonight at least..."

"Why not tonight! C'mon, please?"

It took everything in me to refuse her. As much as I wanted to let her get to know me, it was something I'd much rather _show_ her. I remained quite.

"Okay, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to, but I'll find out some how!" - it really wouldn't be that hard to do -, "but since your refusing to answer that question can you answer another?"

"Sounds fair", I said, bracing myself for the worst.

"How do you feel about me?"

Oh dear... "Um, well I know that I don't actually have a clue. I know your beautiful, I know your a _really_ nice person, but I don't have a clue how I feel right now", I answered truthfully. I didn't know. I knew I wanted her. I knew I wanted to be with her, but I didn't think I was in _love _with her! Was I?

"Well...", Bella raised her hand to my cheek and stroked it again and again. "Does this help?"

"In some ways yes, in some ways , no".

"What?", her brow furrowed in confusion. How on earth was I going to explain this to her?

"Well, like I said, I do know your beautiful. Incredibly beautiful. And it's very... distracting, to have you touching me, no matter how small the touch. But it does help because I know that I feel like that for a reason, and that's not hard to guess..."

My heart was beating way to fast. I was nervous. I hadn't felt nervous for years, well, when it came to girls at least. I felt like I was a school boy asking some one on a date! It was silly I should feel that way, I shouldn't feel nervous because of Bella! My heart shouldn't have been flying, I shouldn't have been speechless, my insides shouldn't have felt knotted. But they did. And I didn't know why, that was the most annoying part. The part that made m question myself...

I'd never had trouble with women. I could get any girl I pleased. They just seem to home in on me! Like a moth to a flame. I was always calm and collected, I'd never seen any girls that I had found any interest in. No-one until I met Bella. Now I had reverted back to a love-struck school boy!

Whoa! Did I just think love-struck!? Was I in love with Bella? I couldn't deny the possibility any more. It was like it had been staring me in the face. It could have bit me and I wouldn't have realised!

Bella reached over to touch my face again, but I stopped her and placed her hand on my chest, over my heart.

"Does that answer your question?"

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, I just wanted it to introduce the new character which, sorry if you don't like made up characters, but she's here to stay!**

**i hope your all enjoying the story, I know I enjoy writing it!**

**I'll make sure I post another chapter tomorrow!**

**Don't forget to review!!! I'll always reply!**

**:D**


	8. It must be love

**Thank you to everybody who'd been reading and reviewing!**

**You really make my day with your feed back.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight, I'm just controling them**

**Enjoy**

**8 - It Must Be Love**

**Bella**

I went to touch Edward's face again. I had felt so right the first time. Natural in a way. But when I was a few inches away from his face he stopped me. Had I made him uncomfortable with my questions and touches? To my surprise he simply lowered my hand to his chest, to his heart.

I gasped when I felt his heart beating erractialy under my touch. He held my hand there, not that I'd move it anyway.

"Does that answer your question?", Edward asked, letting his hand fall into his lap, my hand remaining on his heart, waiting for it to slow. But for as long as my hand was there - which was a long time - it remained beating at the same unhealthy pace.

It wasn't only his heart reacting to the touch. My heart was going just as fast as his, possibly faster. But I wasn't going to tell him that. Because I knew men. They could claim to be in love with anything that has a heart beat! Well anything with a heart beat and in a skirt. How could I believe that this was more than just attraction?

In some ways I hoped that he wasn't in love with me, because it would be all that much harder to coincidence myself I didn't feel the same way. If it was just lust it would be so much easier when we had to leave at the end of the holiday. I was afraid that if I got in to deep it would only hurt more when it came to an end, because the chances of me ever seeing him again were small. Extremely small.

I sighed and lifed his hand to place it over my heart. My heart raced inside my chest when his hand touched me. Edward stared into my eyes, like we where having a conversation without words. We didn't need words. There _were_ no words. I could barely think any words other than,_ he's touching me!_, let alone having to come up with a coherent question!

"I think we'd better get some sleep" I noted remorsefully. I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to stay with Edward forever, but I needed to think and I couldn't do that when he was near.

Edward nodded and withdrew his hand, it immediately felt like a great loss. It seemed he felt the same according to the look in his beautiful emerald green eyes. He looked sad, almost disappointed that I'd brought up this necessity as human.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning Bella", Edward said, smiling at me.

"_Bon nuit _Edward". We were in France, thought I should speak some French, even if it was only to say good night. I found a blanket in the closet and handed it to him then made my way to my bedroom.

I tried to get to sleep, but I was in between Rosalie's room and Alice's, and neither of them were even trying to go to sleep yet.

But since I knew I wasn't going to get to sleep, I decided I would use the time to try and figure out what I was going to do about Edward. The gorgeous man, sleeping downstairs on the couch. Many thoughts passed through my head of how I would have liked to wake him, but I knew that even if he _did_ love me, it was way to soon to be doing things such as those...

My own problem with being with Edward would be in two weeks time, at the end of the holiday when we'd have to leave each other. I didn't know that I'd end up loving him so much that it was excruciatingly painful for me to never see him again, but I didn't know if I'd love him so much I wouldn't be able to leave him. But I didn't think I'd be able to stay with him anyway even if we found each other afterwards. How would I be able to explain me having to go to school everyday with out telling him I was going to school. I was beginning to wish I hadn't lied about my age.

I knew it was going to end up hurting even if I was only friends with him because I was going to think 'what if I had?'. Not only the possibilities were the thing that was going to hurt, losing friends was never a nice, pain free experience. And I couldn't help how I felt so I wouldn't be able to escape the pain. But would two weeks of being with Edward be worth the pain?

But the main problem was, would Edward want me?

The continuous thudding kept me awake to the extent it was driving me _crazy_. If Edward and I ever got the chance, I make sure I was as loud as possible. Pay back...

I wouldn't be able to sleep up here. I dragged my self out of my bed, not entirely sure of what to do. After a few seconds, I decide to go downstairs, I'd be able to with Edward near.

I walked down the stairs and saw him asleep on the couch. He looked completely at ease, smiling in his sleep. He looked so sweet and beautiful. I walk slowly and quitely towards the sleeping Edward, not wanting to wake him.

I watched him for a few minutes just marveling. Then sighed and began walking over to the other couch. I tip-toed as quietly as possible, but I caught my foot on the leg of the coffee table and fell. And I fell onto of Edward. I yelped unvoluntarily. It was just a reflex reaction.

Edward woke suddenly and looked at me like I was mad.

"Bella? What are you doing?", He asked, a bewildered expression plastered on his face.

The look on his face made me laugh. Then suddenly stop when I realised how close my face was to his, it would be only one inch for me to close between us and I'd be kissing him. "I fell", I explained.

"Are you okay?", Edward suddenly looked worried. If I had hurt my self, I didn't realise.

"I'm fine" - _now_, I added mentally. "I'm sorry I woke you, but I came down hear to get away from the noise, I'm really sorry I woke you"

"That's okay, I don't mind you waking me up. Especially if you jump on me while doing it...", he whispered, causing me to blush. "Your so beautiful", Edward said, moving his face closer to mine to kiss me.

Oh my god he was going to kiss me. When he was only millimetres away Emmett came down the stairs in his underwear, disturbing us.

_Go away Emmett!_

"What the hell was the screaming about?" Emmett cried the looked at how me and Edward were positioned on the couch. "Am I disturbing you?", he teased, grinning widely at us.

_Yes!_

**I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! It's been my favorite one to write so far and I did it in three different ways, this was the only one I found acceptable.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. sleep talking and kisses

**Im really sorry that this is so short but it's all in good reason! you shall find out later...**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight!!! **

**9 - Sleep talking and kisses**

**Edward**

Emmett was a dead man. I'd been _so _close! I'd very nearly kissed her and Emmett storms in! It was _bloody typical_! He was always bad with timing, like the time he walked in on me and Tanya - my girlfriend in collage - I'd all but killed him. I swear sometimes he did it just to agrivate me and have somebody to fight! After doing things like that, he never failed to get in a fight with me.

"Am I disturbing you?", he taunted, crossing his arms over his chest and laughing. He beamed like a chesure cat, they big smile that reminded my of that cat out of Alice in wonder land.

"Emmett, go away", I snapped, holding Bella tighter to my self, using her as an exuse not to attack him.

"No way, if I go, God knows what you two'll be up to!", Emmett teased. If I hadn't had Bella in my arms, I would have punched him.

I groung my teeth together, sighed and moved Bella so she was sat on the couch. I sat up to then pounced at Emmett. He ran. I stayed where I was, I'd get Emmett when he least expected it. I turned round to see Bella had fallen asleep. I couldn't blame her. It was gone three o'clock and with the noises coming from upstairs, I guessed that she wouldn't have been able to sleep upstairs.

I walked back over to Bella, lay her down on the couch and pulled the blanket over her. I sat on the end of the couch so I was at Bella's feet. I watched her while she was sleeping, trying to relax, but I couldn't get over the fact that I was so close to kissing this perfect, beautiful, angelic girl, then Emmett ruins it.

She looked perfect as usual for her. I didn't know wheter I should consider meeting her a given or a curse. If I could have her, it would be the greatest thing that had or ever would happon to me, I was certain of that fact. But if I couldn't, or even if I could, women would hold no intrest for me any more now I had seen Bella. Like she was the only girl I wanted to be with, the only one who I _would_ be with. No-body else...

Bella sighed in her sleep.. "Edward", she murmered.

"I'm here Bella", I whispered.

"Don't go Edward...stay...stay with me", she sighed. She was asleep... She was dreaming of me! I couldn't believe it! I'd known her for less than a day and she was dreaming about me! I wished I could see her dreams, to see _how _she was dreaming about me.

She groaned quitely and tossed in her slumber. The noise rang in my ears... I think I knew what she was dreaming. I had a little - well more like big - problem...

_Time for a cold shower... _I thought. As soon as I moved Bella gasped and her eyes flew open. She looked over at me her eyes wide.

"Edward", she sighed and crawl over to me forcing her lips to mine. I remained motionless for a few seconds getting over the shock. _Bella's kissing me! _She grazed her tounge over my bottom lip, asking for access which I granted without a second thought. Her tounge slipped into my mouth, tasting and licking my own. No-body had ever kissed me with this much passion, ever. I was glad that they hadn't, it only made this experiance so much better for me.

Bella's hands locked them selves in my hair, pushing my face even closer to hers, deepening the kiss. Our breathing sped and then I was vividly aware of Bella's hand undoing the buttons on my shirt.

_Oh god..._

**I hope you like the chapter - if you could class it as that, I'd probally call it a parragraph, but it looked so much bigger when I was writing it!**

**Don't forget to review!!!**

**Again, im sorry it was so short!**


	10. desire

**Hey! Thank you for all of the reviews etc. I was so happy when I looked in my inbox and there were like 20 new emails!**

**Keep the reviews coming! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight :'(**

**10 - Desire**

**Edward**

"Edward", Bella sighed as we started to drift off into sleep after the most amazing two hours of my life. "Edward", I was enjoying the way she said my name, her voice dripping with lust. I pulled her closer to me and was letting myself drift off into sleep with her in my arms.

"Edward!"

Then I woke up.

"Damn it", I growled. I saw Bella a sleep on the couch beside me, fully clothed. I turned to see who's voice it had been that had woke me from the best dream ever. When I turned, I was face to face with Jasper. He was grinning at me.

"Good dream?" He teased, his smile widening.

"Very, very good dream", I replied.

Jasper laughed quietly. "You have no idea how loud you were! Your lucky Bella didn't wake up you were being so loud", he laughed again, I just sighed in frustration. The best part of my life, the best sex of my life, and it was a dream. I was kicking myself internally for having the imagination for such an erotic dream.

Jasper started walking up the stairs then suddenly turned around. "Oh, Edward, I'd try to calm down, compose yourself, it won't be look till everybody wakes up, you don't want to have to explain, do you?".

I shook my head, I really needed a cold shower now. Even more than I had in the dream...

When Jasper disappeared from sight, headed for the shower. I _really_ need to calm down. When I stripped down, turned the shower on so it was cold and stepped in. The cool water was already cooling and calming me down.

Why didmy dreams have to be so realistic! It was just like my own mind was teasing me, saying _look don't touch!_ It would be even harder to keep my hands to myself with Bella now I'd had that dream.

Once I'd calmed myself down, I got back out of the shower and dressed. I took a deep breath to make sure that I could remain calm when I saw Bella.

However, when I saw Bella, I didn't go completely with out reaction.  
Bella was already awake. She looked at me with big brown eyes and smiled.

"Hey", she sighed. I couldn't even pay attention to what the angel was saying, I was to busy watching her lips, the lips that seem had been all over me last night. Unfortunatly, it was only a dream. If I played my cards right, maybe it would soon be a reality. I had two weeks, I'd be able to do that in two weeks, I hoped...

"Hello", I said, smiling at her. Bella smiled back, looking almost bashful for some reason.

**Bella**

I was really emmbarrassed when I saw Edward. I was worried that I may have been saying my name in my sleep. Well, judging by the dream, it would be more like yelling, but, either way, I felt like I was going to die if he'd heard.

"Hey", I said, hoping he didn't realise how lustful my voice was. I just wanted to have him right then!

"Hello", Edward replied, walking closer to the couch. I sat up to let him sit down beside me.

"Your up early", I noted.

"Yeah, Jasper woke me...", he answered and laughed. "Aparently I was talking in my sleep". He taliked in his sleep? I'd have to make sure I found out what he'd been saying in his sleep.

"What were you saying?", I asked, generally curious.

"Im not saying, I believe that's my business, not yours", Edward snapped. I didn't understand his reaction. But I promised my self I would. I wanted to know what would cause Edward to react like that. I'd get Alice to get the information from Jasper. I really wanted to know now! Had be dreamt of me like I had of him? I didn't see why he would dream of me, unless he was in love with me.

"Please tell me, I won't laugh! Please?"

Edward sighed, obviously torn. "No, I'm not going to tell you. You will laugh or freak out, I'm sorry but you'll have to get somebody else to tell you. I don't want to see your reaction when you find out. I'm sure everybody else heard me anyway...". Edward looked down like he was ashamed of what he'd dreamed.

"I swear I won't laugh or freak out. I promise. Please tell me. That way, if it's bad there's no way Jasper can use it against you if your worried about telling me", I wouldn't let Jasper use it against Edward anyway, but I though I might as well make the most of that opertunity while I had it.

"I'm still not telling you"

It wasn't long after that that Rosalie and Emmett came downstairs.

"Did you have a good dream Edward?", Emmett taunted, Edward poked his tounge out at him like a child."Jealous..."

Edward rose out of his seat and sautered towards Emmett, then the chase began. They were gone in seconds. Once they left I decide to make the most of my time with Rose.

"Rose, what did Edward say last night?, in his sleep I mean", I asked, hoping she would answer.

"He hasn't told you?", I shook my head. "I think it's Edward's place to tell you".

"No because he told me if I wanted to know to ask someone else because he didn't want to see my reaction. He thought I would freak out", I explained.  
"I don't think you'll freak out in a bad way...but, I think you will freak out. Are you sure you want to know, I mean, It might upset Edward if I tell you and you have a bad reaction...", I nodded. I wouldn't have a bad reaction. "Ok... well he was cursing, groaning", - sex dream -", And yelling your name, I'm suprised you stayed asleep acctually", Rosalie rammbled on, but I didn't hear a word. After '_yelling your name_' I didn't hear anything other than my own _oh my god_'s. Edward and Emmett joined us back in the living room after about thirty-nine _oh my god_'s. Edward looked at me, it appeared to be a lustful look but I could have been imagining that. I'd frzen into stone, not even vreathing. Just staring at him.

"Bella, are you ok?, Rosalie, do you know what the hell is wrong with her?", Edward quizzed anxiously.

"I told her what you said", Rose answered.

"Ohh", was all Edward could say. "Bella? Bella, are you ok?", He asked again, walking forward so he was less that a foot away from me. "And this is why I didn't want to tell you".

"Edward why couldn't you have just told me?", I interigated, looking Edward in the eye. He opened his mouth to speak but silenced him by pressing my lips to his for the first time whilst I was awake.

It felt even better than the dream.

"I think we better leaave these two alone", Rosalie noted. They left and we were finally alone. I was truely happy.

**Ta da!!! First real kiss! I can asure you neither of them are dreaming or fanasising, that was real.**

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review. **

**  
I can't guarentee an update tomorrow because I've got to revise for my GCSE's AHHHHHHHHHHH! But I will try to get another chapter done soon. The latest willbe on friday**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Love, lust and somewhere inbetween

**Thanks for reading! I love every single one of you! (In a greatful healthy way)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight. Dammit!**

**11 - Love, Lust Or Somewhere Inbetween**

**Edward**

Whoa. Wow. What? What on Earth was going on? How had I fell asleep again? When had I? I was so confused. But I didn't let this internal curiousity ruin this for me. Even if I was dreaming, I'd might as well enjoy myself..

The sensation was even better than in my other dream. I didn't even know that was possible! How could it be this amazing? If my dream was as I reamembered, she could do far better things with the tounge that she had forced down my throat, not that I would have cared anyway...

She started trying to move away, by I didn't let her. I didn't want to let her go. Even if she was just a dream

When Bella mangaged to free herself from me she laughed, staring deeply into my eyes. I guessed all she could see was lust, lust and - suprise suprise - more lust!

I was going crazy. I'd never dreamt of any girl when I'd known her for less than twenty-four hours. Dreaming was the only conclusion that made sense any more. There rest of the world didn't was a stranger. My dream world was the only one that I understood. The idea that Bella wanted me too.

Bella bit her lip then looked at me and flushed a radient shade of red. "Opps", She murmered and took at step back. I was in shock. I couldn't react. If I had been in a position fit to say something, or even do something, I'd find a way of showing her the unbareable attraction I felt for her.

"Ummm, maybe I should... go", Bella sighed, stepping back a few paces. "Im sorry, I didn't, I mean, I _did _mean to but, I didn't mean to do it quite like that, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I'm s-"

"Am I asleep?", I blurted. Unable to tame my raging curiousity any longer.

"What?"

"Am I dreaming?", I rephrased. I must have been acting like an idiot by the look on her face. Her beautiful face... She open ed her mouth to speak then shut it again, almost like a tease for me. I wanted her lips on mine. Her merely opening her mouth was very nearly enough for me to kiss her again. No matter what she said. I wouldn't have been able to stop even if I wanted to.

"I hope your not dreaming", She whispered, looking away. I wanted her to look at _me_ not her feet.  
"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" I was immediatly worried that I had done something wrong? Had I not been as good as she'd suspected?

"I...but...You don't care that I just kissed you, I mean, quite forcibly too?"

"I quite enjoyed it acctually...", I admitted, stepping closer to her. Hoping maybe I would get another kiss.

"You like that did you?"

"More than any other kiss I've ever had...", I answer truthfully.

"Would you like another kiss?", Bella taunted.

I nodded eagerly. Bella streached onto her tiptoes to press her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and lifted her slightly off the ground so her lips met mine. Then...

"Oh my god Alice guess what I just saw!", Rosalie cried from upstairs.

"Oh, no she's gonna tell Alice", Bella muttered, Wriggling out of my arms and runnung up the stairs.

I didn't see why we would have to keep this secret. It was the one thing I definatly was not ashamed of.

I followed Bella, Rosalie was knocking Alice's door when Bella grabbed her and dragged her to, what I could only presume was Bella's bedroom.

"C'mon", Bella ordered, pulling the highly annoyed Rosalie away from Alices room. Bella had a hand clasped over her mouth to keep her from screaming. "Rose, you are not allowed to tell Alice. You know she'll just persist in asking questions about the sex life we don't have!"

"_Yet_", I said under my breath.

Bella grinned at me. She'd obviously heard me. Then she regained composure and glared at Rosalie.

"Please don't tell her. She'll only go all _Alice_ on us. You inclueded, _Oh why isn't Emmett as handsome as Edward?_ bla bla bla", Bella mimiced.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Handsome as Edward?"

"Alice said it yesterday... while I was being 'prepared' for seeing you...". Like she needed to be prepared!

"Fine, I won't tell her. But you will have to speak to me. I will not take no as an answer", bargined Rosalie, holding out her hand for Bella to shake. "Do we have a deal?".

Bella took Rosalie's hand and shook it before turning back to me. "Yet? When are you planning to begin our sex life?"

I like the way she said _our sex life_ so casually. I shrugged my shoulders, but unable to stop all the thoughts that said, _How about now?_

"Rosalie, you can't let Emmett tell either. That was also in the deal".

"Can I tell Emmett what you tell me?", She quized.

"Only if he wants to hear it. Now go", She demanded, walking closer to me and wrapping an arm around my waist. "I think I want some time alone with Edward".

"Enough said... But I don't want to hear anything. I don't thank my stomach is strong enough with the sounds you've made before. Be safe kids!".

_KIDS?_

Rosalie swiftly exited the room and shut the door behind her.

"Want to annoy Rosalie?", I whispered.

Bella nodded so I took her hand and pulled her over to the bed.

"What are we doing?"

**Rosalie**

Seconds after I'd leaft the room all I could hear where the squeaks of bedsprings. _Squeak, squeak, squeak._

Something made me think I'd have to stay down stairs for the rest of the day.

I didn't want to hear Bella and Edward having sex. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak. _I had to get out of here.

**Bella**

edward's idea had been genius! Who said you needed to have sex in order too seem like you had a sex life.

Jumping on the bed was just as much fun...

**I did that to annoy my friend...**

**It was hilarious... Review!!! thanks for reading!!!**

**Love you all!**

**In a healthy way! :D**


	12. at your service

**Sorry I took longer to update. Exams. **

**But I don't have 1 for a while so I can update sooner!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight. Wouldn't mind owning Robert though...**

**12 - At your service**

**Bella**

It had been so fun jumping on the bed, just to aggrivate Rose. And, by the sound of her footsteps as she went downstairs, she was very annoyed.

Me and Edward lay together on the bed, in fits of giggles. We'd stopped after Rose had stormed downstairs, we didn't want to risk Alice hearing us instead of Rosalie.

"Good idea Edward, almost worked as well as the real thing would have", I complimented, propping myself up on my elbow so I could look at him. I pressed my lips to his quickly and sighed.

"Would you have prefurred the real thing?", he asked.

"Of course, but, I don't want to rush anything _too_ fast, even if it is a holiday romance. But I wouldn't mind the real thing soon... I'll be looking forward to it".

"I will too", he breathed. He couldn't want me as much as I wanted him though. Could he? In his lust-hooded eyes, all I could see was that - in some way - he did want me too. I just couldn't see _how much_.

"Edward, can you tell me something?"

"Anything..."

I sat on Edward straddling his hips - as a tease - then leaned my face closer to his. His eyes were wide, his breaths coming too fast.

"How much do you want me?", I whispered in his ear, kissing the skin of his neck. Still teasing. I rested my hands on his chest and grinded my hips closer to his.

"Alot".

"Not good enough Edward", I was enjoying this. I could feel his heart racing under my hands. I could feel his erection on my leg, he breathing unsteady, eyes wide. "I know you want me so much more than that".

"I want you more than words can explain. Satisfied?"

"...Content would be a better word", I replied.

Edward laughed and I rolled off of him. He didn't stop looking at me.

"You're a tease, you know that?" He murmered, taking my hand in his.

"That was the intention... But don't worried, you won't have to wait for long. I don't think I'd be able to resist for that long. Not you at least...", I wouldn't be able to resist him. Edward was simply to sexy to refuse having sex with him. I looked Edward in the eye, his amazing emerald eyes leaft me momentarily dazzled. He was just too perfect and beautiful to want me. I was completly different to him in appearence. On the inside, it was like we were meant to be together. Like he was Mr Right and he had - quite lirerally - been waiting for me in the bar.

Edward chuckled before wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "I don't think I'd give you the chance to make me wait", He murmered darkly. "I'd be able to have you now if I wanted to", Edward added smugly. "I might do that acctually..." Edward abruptly pulled me on top of him.

"Edward, behave Mister, otherwise I'll make you wait for even longer!"

"Okay...", He kissed me quickly on the lips. "But don't...", - kiss - "...expect...", - kiss - "...me to...", - kiss - "...wait for...", - kiss - "...too long", he kissed me passionatly after he finished his sentence, forcing his tounge through my lips. "But if you decide you don't want to wait to have sex, just let me know. Anytime. Im at your service 24/7".

"Of course _you _would be. Your probally a man-whore back at home!"

"What would make you think that? How can I know you weren't?", He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, mainly because you'd have the chance to sleep around. No woman would say no to you. Me inclueded", I explained. "And you can know that I'm not that sort of girl because I haven't got the looks to be a whore".

"I don't agree with that. But I'll take your word on the not-a-whore bit".

"What about you?", I quizzed.. "Did you used to have sex with anything with a heartbeat in a skirt?". Edward laughed. "What? I'm completely serious!"

"I know you are, but there are quite a few cross dressers where I used to live. I don't think I'd want to do anything with a man..."

"You know what I meant", I replied, rolloing my eyes. "Not that I'd put it past you".

"You've known me less than 24 hours. Who are you to judge when _you're_ the one who kissed _me_!", he said defensily.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I'm a just means that I like you", I retorted, blushing when I said the last three words.

"I like you too. More than I should to be honest. Especially since I've known you for such a short amount of time. But I can't help it. My heart still goes crazy when you look at me. Or even when you say my name!"

"Edward", I purred into Edward's ear. He shivered. "Edward, Edward, I want you Edward", I teased.

Edward grabbed my hand and lay it against his heart as he did last night. "I wasn't kidding. You really do have that kind of effect on me!"

I grinned. "Edward. _Eddddwwaaarrrddd_", I breathed, kissing him quickly on the lips before saying his name over and over again.

"Do you want to give me a heart attack?" Edward said sarcastically. He suddenly rolled so he hovered over me. I gasped.

"Edward!"

"My heart's gonna stop if you keep doing that!"

"Do you want me to stop?", I wondered, I thought he liked it.

"Nope. I wouldn't mind dying that way. If you were the one killing me, I'd probally welcome death with open arms", He mummbled against the skin of my neck.

"Drama queen..."

"I am a guy you know!", he complained. I rolled my eyes. Imature!

"Fine drama _king_!", I corrected.

"Much better".

**I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**

**I'll try my best to reply ASAP **

**Keep reading!**


	13. Pull over

**Heyy! thanks to the people who reviewed Im_ soo _glad to hear that your enjoying my story!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight.**

**13 - Pull over**

**Rosalie**

As soon as I heard bed springs, I left. I rushed down the stairs, slightly annoyed that they hadn't even given me the chance to escape from earshot before they jumped on each other!I ran straight into Emmett's arms. He laughed but his eyes wide in shock.

"Oh my God, I swear, the idea of bringing them on holiday with us was the best idea ever! They're such a cute couple! They're like perfect for each other!", I babbled.

"Hello to you too", Emmett muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey honey, did you listen to a single thing I said?"

"Um, that would be a no...", Emmett replied honestly.

"I said, that it was possibly the greatest idea in the history of idea's to set them up! Well, they kinda did that themselves but it was the reason that we suggested bringing them here".

"And your sure they won't care about the age thing? I mean, if you think about it, it _is _only three years ruffly, but do you think it'll matter?", Emmett asked anxiously.

"I'm certain they don't care, Bella's the only one who's had problems with age, and she doesn't care. She only cares because she thinks older men wouldn't like her, and it's safe to say that Edward defiantly _does _like her, otherwise they wouldn't be having sex right now!", I insisted. Emmett's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"They're having sex? Um, well, two best friend having sex, lash out or have sex myself....", murmured Emmett, pulling his in-deep-thought expression.

"Have sex yourself?"

"Bingo!". Emmett ceased me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder, caveman style.

"Hey!"

Emmett practically ran up the stairs to our bedroom, being 'Emmett the animal'. He threw me down on the bed and grinned. Then pounced.

**Edward**

We emerged from the bedroom about half an hour after Rosalie had left. We'd both decided that we would go swimming to occupy ourselves for a large fraction of the day since there was the pool in the garden to be used. When I'd brought up the matter that I didn't have my swim trunks, the look that Bella had gave me implied that she wouldn't have minded if I went nude. Of course, I had a feeling the others would mind. If it was just me and Bella, I'd do that without hesitation.

So we'd come to the conclusion that we'd go back to the hotel Jasper, Emmett and I had been staying at. The one that Bella had said - well demanded - that we would not need and that we should stay with them.

I agreed in a heartbeat. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. I loved her so much, me wanting to spend time with her proved how much I loved her. Normally, back in Seattle, if I couldn't get into a girls pants, she was not worth the time. But, Bella was a different matter. I _wanted_to get to know her before we had sex, and I'd make sure we had sex. Because I wanted her in a more emotional lust than testosterone drived lust. I wanted it to mean something to have her let me be with her that was. I wanted to make _love _to her, not to just be controlled by urges and desires and have wild, meaningless sex.

Me and Bella sat in the car, just talking about nothing. That was one thing I loved about her, how I could talk to her about anything. That we could make conversation about anything. We were just questioning each other like we had last night.

"You never did tell me what your favorite sex pose was", Bella hinted, cocking her head to the side slightly.

I laughed. She seriously wouldn't give up would she? "I'm not going to tell you!"

"But I'm your girlfriend, if you'd call it that anyway... Please just tell me!"

"I don't intend on telling you-", Bella's face fell, disappointed -"I plan to show you", I finished, Bella stared at me, obviously stunned by my answer.

"When?"

Okay... now _I _was shocked. I spared a look over at Bella, taking my eyes off of the road. It wasn't busy on the roads anyway, I wouldn't crash.

Bella's face had turned red and she couldn't look at me. She'd been teasing me, and when she let it show how eager she was, she turned all shy and acts like she didn't say anything? What the hell was embarrassing about that anyway? I'd let her see - well it had been so obvious it was stupid - how much I wanted her. How much of a turn on it had been, her teasing me. There was nothing about her that made me want her though, it just made me want her to an extent it was almost painful.

"Soon", I answered. That's what I hoped at least. Soon as in now, in the car... Or somewhere in the fields that surrounded us.

"Soon as in...?"

"Whenever you want to Bella", I said, looking back at the road, not wanting her to see the lust in my eyes. For her to see how much I wanted her.

"And if I wanted you now?"

"Do you want me now?". _Oh my god... Is this real?_

"I'm speaking hypothetically", Bella informed me. A large Cheshire-cat-grin spread across my face. I knew what 'hyperthetically' _really_ meant. So she did want me! _Oh thank bloody god! _

"I know what _hypothetically REALLY _means", I taunted. Bella blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"You didn't answer the question. What if I want you know?"

"I'd pull over actually", I said, laughing at Bella's expression once I'd said it. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Yup"

"Wouldn't even wait until we got to the hotel?", she interigated.

"Huh? That option never occured to me. I only thought about having sex in the car or in the fields..." Sex in the hotel...?

"You never thought of that?", Bella scoffed. "God, you must really want to have sex with me!", Bella cried, amazed.

"Very much so!" I sighed. I don't think I wanted anything more than her in that moment.

"Pull over".

What? Did she mean that? Should I pull over? What's going on!?

**Bella**

What did I just say?

**TA DAH!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry i couldn't update sooner, my laptop went CRAZY!!!**

**If you like My Chemical Romance, please do look at the link to a fanfic my friend wrote. Pwease....**

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


	14. sexy air

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed (even megan who used threats) But I still have loads of people subscribing who arn't reviewing! Please review! I'll write faster!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight.**

**14 - Sexy air**

**Bella**

Why did I just say that? Why?

I looked down. Judging by the heat of my cheeks, they were on fire. At that moment, all I wnated to do is die. Be sucked in to a back hole. Why was death always so busy, just when you wanted him. I took a deep breath before looking up at Edward.

He looked staggered. Absoloutely astounded. eyes wide, mouth wide open. Gripping the stearing wheel tightly, as if resisting something. Me?  
"Wh- what do you me- do you want me t- what ar- bu- huh!", he stammered.

"Edward, calm down. I didn't mean to, I mean, I di- but you sa- do _you _want t- but I thought you sai-", I was stuttering worse than he was. Edward still hadn't regained composure, he was still tense.

"Do you really mean what you said?", Edward asked in a collected tone.

"I don't know, I mean I want you, but I - do you wa- i'm not su-".

"Do you want me to pull over?", he purred.

My less moral side said _YES!!! You want him to pull over, tell him. You know you want it, you know he's willing, just do it! _But I'd only known him for twelve hours, ruffly. I'd said I didn't want to rush things anymore than they were. I was starting to feel like i was living the Lee Even's speed dating bit. That I had two minutes to have sex with him, get married to himand have little bronze haired children with him!

"Bella? Do you want me to pull over?", he reapeted.

"I, don't..know..."

I watched him for any sign of emotion, showing what _he _wanted, but he remained exactly the same. Calm and cool, as if I'd said nothing.

"Can I think about it?", I murmered. I'd have to come to a decision by the time we were back at the hotel. Or at least by the time we left the hotel. That way we could be alone. No risk of Alice. No Emmett to make sleazy innuendo's. Just me and him. That was all I really wanted right now. To be alonne with him in a hotel. To make use of the beds that they had paid for and wouldn't be using.

"Of course".

I could see the obvious answer to this 'huge' dilemma. To just have sex with him. After all, we only had two weeks. I _really_ wanted him. And I would have him. I didn't care how long I'd known him for. I'd felt like I'd known him for ages. We had so much in common, it was like we were destined to be together anyway. Like he had been waiting for me. Like he was Mr. Right.

_No need to be mellodramtic Bella, _I thought. He was a great guy. Great didn't even cover how amazing he was. He was... Edward. My new word for undescribale. Edward. No word could describe him. He was even better than god. Like my own god for two weeks.

The rest of the drive was in silence. He looked straight at the road, I stared at him. It only muddled my already tangled thoughts.

If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that I wanted him. I just did know if it meant now, later on today, tomorrow or next week. But the last option made little sense in my mind, how I could have even though of it. He'd said so himself, he wouldn't give me a chance to make him wait. And he _could _get me to have sex with him if he wanted to. Resisting him would be as hard as stoppping breathing completely. Oh my God... had I just compared Edward to air?

_That's some sexy air..._

Before I had even came up with a vague idea of what I wanted, we were at the hotel.

"C'mon, we won't be here for long", Edward said, getting out of the car and walking round to open the door for me. I stepped out of the car and me and Edward and I walked to his hotel room. The looks we got from people gave me the impression they probally thought we were gonna have sex. But were we? Urg. I had no idea. What was I gonna do! I had no idea!

We walked into the hotel room and my heart fluttered, like it knew what was going to happen, even if I didn't.

I heard Edward sigh, causing me to look up at him. In his eyes all I could see was lust. I stood on tip-toes, trying to get his lips to reach mine. But Edward had already lifted me off the ground and brought my lips to his within miliseconds of me going to kiss him.

This kiss was so passionate and animalistic, I didn't even know what had been such a big problem. Edward wanted it, I wanted it. So why _shouldn't _we have it?

At that moment there was nothing but him. I didn't care about anything other than him. He was the only thing I wanted. The only thing I needed.

I was only aware of two things other than Edward, one was the bed. The one he was forcing me against. And the other was the damned clothest stopping me and Edward from proceeding. I all but ripped his shirt off of him. I did however cause all the buttons to go flying in my fit of passion. Needing it to be off of him. Need ing nothing more.

"OH MY GOD!", Somebody yelled.

Me and Edward both turned towards the door.

"Trust him to spoil the moment. Again", Edward murmered.

"Soooo, what cha doin?'"

**Everybody's gonna hate emmett by the end of the story, the amount of times he disturbs them!**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**No threatening reviews meg, They're much scaryer in person, save tham for school.**

**Thank you**


	15. revenge

**Thanks to everybody reading my fanfic! Keep reviewing!**

**I love it!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight. :'(**

**15 - Revenge**

**Edwardr**

_Kill, kill, kill..._

Twice! Emmett interupted us TWICE!!! He was going to pay. Big time. I wasn't going to have mercy. He was dead.

But it was only fair to give him a warning. A head start. I got of the bed. Emmett, backed away with every step I took. Obviously aware of the danger he was in. I never had that effect on him. Her could crush me if I attacked him. He could clearly see my murderous rage. I was just about ready to slaughter him.

"Man, I'm so sorry I had no idea, I mean I di-" His expression did not match his words. He looked like he was about to burst in to fits of laughter. i wanted so badly to kill him.

"Go Emmett, now", I growled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you two doi-"

"WHAT PART OF NOW DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!", I barked.

"Well..."

"EMMETT!!!", I yelled, sautering forwards. Emmett took all the steps allowed in the small space, ending up against the wall, hands raised in surrender.

"Go", I snapped. Emmett obayed, scurrying away with his life for now.

I was about to follow him when I went arms create a snare around my bare waist and all my anger and intentions of killing him were gone. I only knew what I wanted to do to Bella. In graphic ways...

"Are you thinking of ways to kill Emmett?", she asked. I laughed, I had been. But when she had said his name, my blood lust flared and Bella was the only thing I wanted to do more than kill Emmett. She was the only thing that could keep me under control. I was afraid that if I left her now, that Rosalie would find Emmett hanging upside down from the ceiling whilst I was torturing him. I had to admit, I liked the sound of that.

"How did you know?", I muttered sarcastically, turning around, remaining in Bella's arms. She looked up at me and grinned. "You are too arn't you?"

She nodded. "Any idea's?"

"Not any that I would class as realistic, or cruel enough. You?"

"Well, I was thinking, sex ban".

"Sex ban?", _She''s a genius!_

"Yes, sex ban. You know how much Emmett loves sex _and _I'm sure Rose won't mind doing that for a day or two", Bella explained, staring at me.

"Sex ban, you're a genius. I would have never thought of that. I don't think anybody of the male species could think of that, sex ban for men would probally equal torture for women. Emmett's going to pay for intrupting us!, Now, where were we?"

I forced my lips to Bella's, I wanted her. No, want was no the right word. I _needed _her!

Bella laughed under my urgent kiss and pushed my face away.

I was so confused. Was she rejecting me? That just didn't happen with me! No women said no to me. I was _Edward Cullen! The _Edward Cullen! The womanizer! She couldn't be rejecting me! Could she? Was this her way of saying she didn't want me? I was more than just confused. Why was she rejecting me? _NOBODY _said no to me!

_And now you sound like a spoilt man-child. Get a grip, you like Bella _because _she's different. _That was true. Her saying no to me only made me want her more. _And your hearing voices. Not good. _Great. She was driving me insane. Just... perfect. _No that's her! _Shut up. _Arguing with yourself? _No _When you lose this arguement your just gonna be furthur up the insanity scale. _Fine, you win this one.

What was going on? I was arguing with myself? I was truly going insane...

"Go pack", Bella demanded.

"But weren't we gonna...?"

"Nope. Sorry. Nada. Emmett spoiled the mood-", _he's sooo dead _-,"he brings joy then kills others".

"He'll regret the day he was born when I through with him", I snarled.

"Ohhh, Edward's getting violent?", I grit my teeth. "Okay, Edward, calm down. We will have sex, I can assure you, we will. I swear. But not right now".

"Why not now? There's nobody here. There's a large bed that's practically screaming '_have sex on me_', so why?", I inquired.

"Because I want it when I feel like I'm ready. That was just a emotion overload. I _really_ wanted you, so I felt like I _had to _have you. And don't get me wrong, I do still want you, but... I just want it to feel right".

Made sense. I should have thought of it all through a woman's eyes. _You've been thinking like one enough recently_.

"Now, go pack".

I did as asked packing my bags before we made our way out of the hotel. All the time I was thinking, _how can I make it feel right? I don't want her to feel presurised into having sex with me. What do I do?_

I knew what I was going to have to do. I was going to have to put up with the no sex thing.

This will be hard.

_Tell me about it._

**Thanks for reading**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Oh and DEATH TO THE HOOVERS! LONG LIVE THE DUST BUNNIES!!!**

**Im not insane. I swear...**


	16. sex in a pool?

**Sorry I took longer to update than usual, GCSE's come faster than I thought...**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight! **

**16 - Sex In A Pool?**

**Bella**

The minute after I said that I wanted to wait I regreted it. I didn't want to wait. It did feel right when we were together, so why was I pospoing having sex with him?

I sat in the living room, waiting for Edward, thinking about when I could class it as 'ok to have sex'.We only had two week, of this fact I was certain.

My head was going round and round in endless circles. I would eventually have to put my foot down and figure that enough was enough, I had to make a dissison.

_It should be this hard to deside whether you want to have sex with him!_ I screeched silently. But I felt like there was something holding me back. Something, but I had no idea what it was. I came up with a few possiblities. One - i just didn't want him. _Yeah right. _Two - I still hadn't fully recoved from the 'Jacob incident' and needed more time to trust a man like that again. Three - I didn't want to risk the god not wanting me. What if he saw me and thought _nah, don't want her, I can pick any girl I please. I want another one _like I was some sort of item.

When I looked at the options, it made me sure that option three was the explaination.

Edward came out of the bedroom, carrying a suitcase. He walked over to me and pulled me off the couch by the the hand and we walked out of the hotel in silence. The chance were we were both thinking about the sex problem.

I sighed as I sat in the car, Edward took a seat beside me. Why did this have to be such a pain in the ass. Sex was sex. Who didn't want to have sex with Edward? But I'd only known him for about twelve hours if I acctually thought about it. But with one night stands you don't even know them for an hour before you sleep with them! _Oh how confusing the life of Bella is, _I thought sarcastically.

"Bella, can I ask you something, and you promise not to laugh?". I nodded. "I don't mean to sound like a sex addict but, when do you think'll be the right time?"

I could hold back the laughter. It was just the way he said it.

"Don't worry, I won't make ou wait for too long. I don't think I'll be able to help myself any better than you can", I replied. Leaning over to him then pressed my lips to his for a soft kiss. I laughed at the frustrated look on his face when I pulled away. He huffed and pouted like a child.

"You're a tease", Edward grumbled, turning away from me and clipping his seatbelt on. I followed suit. Then he started the car and we drove back to the house.

When we got back, I was greeted by Rosalie. However, it was not the greeting I'd hoped for.

Me and Edward walked into the living room, Rose grinned at us then looked at Emmett. Then they cat-called and wolf-whistled as we walked in to the kitchen to get away from them. Not before I gave them the finger of course.

"Hardly the approprite sign language for a lady is it?", Edward scoulded, leaning over my shoulder and kissing my neck.

"No _mum_", I replied, rolling my eyes at his parental tone of voice.

"I should hope not. There would be several things wrong with us having sex if that were the case", Edward muttered, his voice muffled by my neck.

"Ew, that would be gross", I whined. Edward chuckled before taking my hand and pulling me back into the living roon and back upstairs, lugging the big suitcase with him.

"Got some unfinished buisness to attend to have we?", Emmett taunted. Edward mimiced his word in a high, girly voice, doing the typically feminine take-the-piss thing. I tried not to laugh, but couldn't control myself. Edward and Emmett were acting like children. Mature-immature-children. Being childish about such an adult topic. I don't think I'd ever understand how the male mind works.

We went straight to my bedroom - well _our _bedroom now I supposed - when I realised.

"Edward how are we going to hide this from Alice if you're spend the night in my room?", I inquired.

"We'll ask where I'll be staying since we've established I _will_ being staying. I'll say there's no way on earth I'm staying in Emmett and Rosalies room. Alice and Jasper won't want me, so then you'll be the last person left. Inless she makes me sleep on the couch..."

"I won't let you sleep on the couch. I'm not that mean. Plus, what if I wake up in the middle of the night with an uncontrollable need to had sex with you?", I murmered sarcastically.

"Aaaaah, I'd love to be woke up like that", he sighed, smiling at me.

"Well, if I do, I can assure you, I _will _wake you up. Regardless of time. So if you wake up and someone's ontop of you, don't scream", I ordered.

Edward grinned."Like I'd scream, if anything, I'd scream with pleasure", he retorted. "I can show you if you like..."

"Maybe in the pool".

Edward raised his eyebrows at me, looking in shock. "In the pool? Never thought you liked it like that", Mocked Edward. He leant his face down to my ear. "Sex in a pool? This is gonna be fun".

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	17. Heart breaking

**Sorry to all you guys who were waiting for the holiday to be over. This chapter is the end of the holiday. As I had originally planned anyway.**

**I just wanted to show you lot the connection that they had, how they were pretty much meant to be**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight. Grrrr**

**17 - Heartbreaking**

**At the end of the holiday...**

**Bella**

The holidays were going to fast for my liking. Before I could even register what was happening, we had until we had to go home. Edward had tried to bringing up the subject of what would happen between us when we had to go back to reality. But everytime I silenced him. I didn't want to ruin the time I had with him, I'd never see him again.

Now the time had come that we had to go. The chances of us ever meeting again were slim.

Nine-thirty, Friday 14th 2009. One of the worse days of my life. That was a guarentee.

I was depressed, extreamly. Alice still had no idea of how serious me and Edward were. She thought I didn't want to go home and promised that we could come back. I could help but be annoyed by her insistance to comfort me. But I knew that next time we came back, I would be alone. I didn't know how I'd cope anymore with being alone at night.

I came down stairs seeing that I was not the only one who was upset. Alice was crying, Jasper was trying to sooth her. Edward was slumped in a chair, immediatly rising from it when I came downstairs. At that moment I did care what Alice thought, or what she said. This was the last time we'dd see each other, I was certain of it. The look in Edward's eyes made me see, he was thinking the same thing.

I bounded over to him, straight into his open arms, forcing my lips to his. Alice's sobbs ceased, Jasper's words stopped. Everything fell silent, it felt like there was only me and Edward. I kissed him with all the urgency, passion and love I felt, locking my hands in his hair, unable to break away even for air. Edward was exactly the same, holding me close, like when we'd made love. Like he never wanted to let me go.

"Bella we've got to go", Rosalie murmered, putting a hand on my shoulder.

It was nine-thirty, we should have had half an hour before we had to go! But, time flys when you're having fun I suppose...

I sighed, tears formed in my eyes. I couldn't control the devestaion I felt. I just didn't know why this hurt so much. Me and Edward seemed like we were meant to be together. Maybe that's why it was so excrusiating. Because we were so convinced nothing would get in our way because it was 'meant to be'. The whispers resumed.

I looked up into Edward's eyes, they still had the same effect they'd had on me the first time I'd seen him, apart from this time, I could see emotion in them. He looked just as sad as I imagined I must have looked. But I could see unconditional love concealed in them. The look made me cry. The tears gushed down my face, an endless flow.

Edward was whispering sweet nothings into my ear, trying to calm me down. Nothing worked, I just kept blubbering.

"Shh, Bella, don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm not worth your tears". No results. "Don't worry Bella. This isn't over" - _what on Earth was he saying? _- ", I'm going to find you. No matter how long it takes. Even if it's the last thing I do. I _will_ find you", Edward insisted. He pulled my lips back up to his for another kiss. Then Rose interupted again.

"Bella, seriously, we have to go. We'll miss our plane", She said, grabbing my hand from his hair and pulling me away slightly. I resisted and moved my hand back to where it was originally placed.

Edward loosen his grip slightly. "You have to go", he breathed, kissing my forehead quickly before letting his arms drop completely.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you", I whispered, I was broken. So was my heart.

"I want nothing more for you to do that, but we can't. I have you're number so I can call you anyway. It's definatly not the last you've heard of me.". Tears still ran down my cheeks. "Don't cry Bella", he cooed. "I will find you, nothing can stop me. Not time, distance, nothing. So please don't cry", Edward pled, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "Go".

Then I was dragged away by Rose and Alice. They both looked a great deal happier than me. Even Alice who had looked so upset when I'd came downstairs.

We boarded the plane home, my mood still hadn't improved at all. In a way, it had go worse. The distance was not going down well. I didn't even know if he loved me or if it was just a holiday fling!

"Why didn't you just tell me that you and Edward were together? I knew anyway!", she demanded.

"Since when?"

"Since you let them move in with out arguments. If you hadn't had someone, you would have felt like the black sheep. And last week I found a comdom wrapped on the couch, I just thank god I didn't find what it once contained", Alice shuddered, I sighed, that would never happen again... saddeness swooped in. "I sat on that couch you know! I _liked_ it!" She complained

I laughed, Alice always knew how to make me feel better.

"Alice, I know it's only been two weeks, but I don't know what I'm gonna do without him. I don't know if I can sleep alone anymore, to be without him!", I informed her, she smiled slightly. "What are you smiling about?!"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what? He's not married is he?", I asked in all seriousness.

"No, I suprised he didn't tell you".

"We agreed not to talk about after the holiday and to just live in the moment", I said, regreting it slightly now.

"He lives in Port Angeles".

**TA DA!!! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was doing a HUGE walk through the woods, I am physically in pain now. I cannot walk.**

**AND I WASTED MY WEEKEND WITH TEACHERS!!! But I passed the assessment for DofE wooooo no more insane hikes!!! MORE TIME TO WRITE (hopefully)**

**lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

**Also, if you like Joe Jonas, watch the video of him dancing to single ladies by beyonce. The link is on my profile.**

**ENJOY**

**Also, do you mind if I write more than one Fanfic at a time if I promise to update! Vote please, I wanna no. But I really can't deside....**


	18. Predator and prey

**Hello! Thank you all for reviewing! I was _soooooo_ bored until I read them! ( I was in school )**

**I have started a new harry potter FF, so if you like harry potter and Cedric, please read it! But it does have a charecter of my own in it!**

**Don't forget to review!!!!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight that belongs to the oh-so-wonderful Stephenie Meyer!**

**18 - Predator and the Prey**

**Edward**

Why had I done this to her? Why had I done this to myself? Why had I fell in love with her with barely any possiblitly that we would ever see each other again? I'd only hurt her. The two weeks of immence pleasure and complete bliss had cause her pain. I was now debating on whether it was even worth it.

We'd already boarded the plane when Emmett and Jasper started complaining about my moping. I sat and sulked for most of the trip, trying to think of chances that we'd ever see each other again. If I saw her, I would tell her the truth, tell her I was head over heels in love with her. No matter the circumstances. She had the right to know, just like I did too if she held the same feelings for me.

I sighed. How could she feel the same way for me as I did for her? It was crazy I felt that way, it was just meant to be fun with no commitment, how had I gotten in too deep?

As I sat on the plane, my mind wandered. My thoughts all on Bella. About how I would find her. And I would find her. I needed to hold her in my arms again. For this I would wait for life. I'd wait my entire life for her. All my thought of her. All my breaths to keep me alive, for her. To keep myself alive for her. I needed to be with her. I appeared to be the only way I could live now. I'd track her down, like a predetor and their prey.

She was _mine. No one elses. _But how could I guarentee she didn't find someone else while I tried find her? I couldn't bare even the thoughts of another man touching Bella like she'd allowed me. To be that intimate with her, because nobody and I repeat, _**NOBODY**_ loved her like I did. Even if she didn't love me. I wasn't worth the love of someone so sweet, caring and gentle like her. I'd been lucky to even be able to gaze upon her beauty. It wouldn't take her long to find someone. But that person would _never ever _love her like I did. I would never love anybody like I loved her. Where would I go now I had had perfection? The scent, sight, taste even the _thoughts _of those things drove me crazy. Her name never came without a reaction, wheter it was my heart or... other parts... I'd never had that reaction to just a name before. It was almost as if I was anticipating sex and that caused the reaction! But it didn't even matter what made me do that, the only important thing, was Bella.

How was I going to live without her in my life? Without waking next to her? Without feeling her? Without being able to love her? Having to live with the possiblity she was over me and in love with another man. I had to find her, fast!

The flight was depressing. I was pretty much silent. I think I only spoke three times. Maybe less. But when I got home I was suprised at what I saw.

"EDDDDDWWWAAAARRRRRDDDDDDD!!!!", screamed Erika, pouncing at me and wrapping her legs around my waist and arms around my chest, nearly tackling me to the ground. "I MISSED YOU!!!!"

"I urr.. missed you too?", I didn't know what to say. What do you say when your sister attacks you telling her she missed you, especially when that same girl had destroyed your kitchen? "How are you? Acctually, how the kitchen?"

"It's all goood!"

"Good, so, what's with the assualt?", there had to be a reason. Usually she avoided any signs of affection towards me.

"I'm happy for you!"

"About?"

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, DUH!!!", she replied, a huge grin on her face. I groaned and shruggled to loosen her grip on me and dropped her on the floor. Nothing got past her. But, unfortuantly, Bella wasn't my girlfriend. Right now at least.

"How do you know?"

"A girl called Rosalie answered you mobile when I wanted to to tell you that the kitchen survived. But _you _were '_playing_' with your girlfriend. She even sent me a picture from your phone! She's pretty", Erika rammbled. She pulled out her phone and showed me the picture I had took when we had gone to the beach on the first thursday. Bella was beautiful - as usual - and Alice and Rosalie were on either side of her. "To be honest, I'm suprised you didn't go straight for the blond", she said with a giggle.

"She holds nothing compared to Bella", I answered gruffly.

"Bella? Such a perfect name for her. Beautiful in Italian. I'll say one thing, I'm glad that you arn't acting all 'she's not the one' like".

I sighed. Bella was the one. I felt like she was made for me. We fit together like puzzle pieces. Everything felt natural. I loved her more than anything, even my life. She had to be the one, because she'd done this to me in the short span of two weeks. Fourteen days. I was a changed man.

"Oh, my God you think she's the one?", Erika gasped.

I nodded. "No _think _about it. I _know_", I growled.

Erika beamed like a chesure cat. "Soooo, when can I meet her?"

Uh oh... I remained silent.

"Edward? I will meet her right?"

Silence.

"Edward, did you tell her you feel this way? Or did you lead her to believe that it was just a holiday fling?", She asked, turning parental. The authority in her voice actually quite frightening.

"I didn't tell her".

"But you love her?"

"So much it's insane", I replied honestly. Erika squealed before she could control herself.

"I'm very disappointed in you old man. You should have told her Assward!", great, still have the nickname! "You're never going to forgive yourself if you let her go. Do you know her phone number, where she lives?"

"Nope, neither", I muttered, extreamly disappointed in myself.

"IDIOT!!! Now were never gonna find her!"

"No! I will find her!", I mummbled before walking over to the closet and getting the phone book and sat in a arm chaier in the living room. "Might as well start here and see if she lives near by..."

"You're a real jerk you know Edward. I'm almost ashamed to call you my brother. You really should have told her. The chances that you feel that way about her compared to how a normal girl would feel about a normal guy, shes probally having a nervous break down right about now. She's probally more in love with you than you are with her!", exclaimed Erika, pacing the room.

"Erika, I know I'm a jerk. In fact, I'm worse than that, I know I should have told her! I know that I shouldn't have let her believe it was a fling, butI'm going to have to suffer with the concequences, she probally has people begging her to go out with them. She'll be fine! I'll be doing the time for my actions! So stop being so bitchy about this!", I snapped.

Erika leered at me then headed towards the door. "I like you better when you weren't in love..."

**So Erika is back and she's pissed! **

**What did you think of her? She won't always be like that I promise, she's just concerned. And angry.**

**Please review! I had a bad day, a single review will make it SOOOO much better!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget about the other FF if you like harry potter and Cedric. (like I do) lol.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!! (In a good non gay way)**


	19. no hope?

**YAYYYYYY! ALL HAIL THE 19TH CHAPTER! lol.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed, it really cheered me up after a stressfuly, bad day.**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Still don't own twilight!**

**19 - No hope?**

**Edward**

Days flew by, weeks came to pass before I even thought a glimse of doubt. Would I ever find her? The more I searched, the less likely it seemed that I ever would. With my hope dropping, my searches increased. I didn't want to put up with more failure. I didn't know how I'd cope without her. So I didn't give up. I had to find her. I simply had to find her. I had to have her.

But then the holidays were over. My search had to be postponed for now. I didn't want to. But if I was in class and I was searching through a phone book, or trying to track someone on the computor, they'd probally thing I was a creep and constantly be giving me funny looks that said '_A'm I his next victim?_'. I'm sure that many of the shallow girls wouldn't mind being _my _victim. They'd absoloutly love being Bella. I was sure of that. It's what I grew up around, girls drooling over me. It's seemed weird when they didn't now. Almost unnatural. It wasn't vainity. Well... completely... But no matter how much they wanted me. I was sure none of them would hold anything to Bella, and none of them would be Bella. That was a certainty, and that saddened me.

Not only the fact it wasn't Bella, but the fact, no woman would be _my_ Bella. They would always just be a woman to me, no attraction. They were nothing. And that scared me, because, what would I do if I never found Bella?

When I asked Erika this, her reply had made me roll my eyes it was so stupid.

"Do what Chandler suggested in friends. Be crazy snake man", she answered.

"Thanks, I'll make sure I'll call it Erika in you're honor".

"_Great_, are you saying that I'll eat you in your sleep if you piss me off?", Erika quized sarcastically.

"If your looking for honesty, I wouldn't put it past you", I snickered.

"Cheers bro. Really, you made my day..."

"Anytime".

**Bella**

"Rose, Alice, this is hopeless. Alice am I correct that he just moved to Port Angeles?", I interigated. Alice nodded, her brow furrowing in confusion. She obviusly had no idea why I'd asked. "Well, if her just moved, why are we looking at the phone book from 2007?"

"Because Rose spilt coffee all over the 2008 version", Alice replied.

"No, I mean, if he just moved, he won't be in here!", I growled, I hated it when they acted like they didn't have a clue when they knew I knew. It was extreamly frustrating.

Rose sighed. "We know, we just want to give you some hope. You're just ruining it for yourself. We're sorry we issued you false home. It was wrong".

"Don't be sorry, you're just trying to help. I guess I just have to home he sticks true to his word and finds me, beause otherwise I'm screwed", I noted, 100% serious.

"You'll still have us anyway."

"I know, I know!"

"Good, and if you need anyone to talk to, we're here, 24/7, you know that right?", Alice added.

"Yes, I do. But you're not Edward, you won't stay up all night just to watch me sleep. You won't love me like he did. And I sure as hell hope you don't have sex with me ever!", I exclaimed. "You're not him".

"I know that, but it's not like there's no hope what so ever. He loves you, he'll find you I'm sure of it!", Alice said confidantly. I only wished I could be so sure of that fact. "Oh well, school starts tomorrow, hopefully that'll take your mind off of things".

"Great. I'll sit in music with all that spare time, all day worrying that Edward turned up at my house and I wasn't home! Or simply day dream about the mind blowing sex we had a few weeks ago. Fun fun fun", I muttered. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes.

"Anyway...", they both grinned. "What are you wearing tomorrow?"

Urggg

**The next day...**

Alice arrived at my house ptoptly at eight o'clock in her yellow porche 911, possibly the coolest car I had ever seen. I shuffled out of the door when she arrived, pretty depressed, the dreams of Edward were getting worse and better. All in all, more erotic.

Rose and Alice yelled from the car, telling me to - in exact words -hurry the fuck up before they made me. That threat from Rosalie was not to be taken lightly when she knew jujitsu. Quite frankly, she was terrifying. Worse than that.

"Good morning!", Alice greeted perkily **(Is that even a word?) **and handed me a steaming hot cup of starbucks coffee. I sipped at it as I went to take a seat in the back of the car.

"Good morning", I grummbled. It was the total oppisit. I had never wanted to wake up in Edward's bed so much, from when I couldn't at least.

"Uh oh... Did somebody get woke up from beddyby land too early? Do you want a nappypoo on the way to school?", Rosalie teased, I was the youngest out of us. Just younger than her by a month and she still patronized me about my age. It was so unfair!

"So Alice how are you this morning?", I asked, completely blanking Rose if she insisted on taunting me.

"I'm good, by you look exausted. Still having the dreams?"

"Yeah, but they're getting worse...", I replied.  
"And better?"

"Duh".  
They laughed as we drove to school and they kept teasing about the dreams until we arrived at school. I had to go to my first lesson on my own because neither Rosa or Alice were in Trig with me. I was walking, completely lost in my thoughts of Edward, these dreams were driving me insane. Unfortuantly, being the klutz I was, I crashed into someone passing by, and who ever it was dropped his belonnings. We both crouched to pick up their stuff.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Bella?"

Such a familiar voice. I must be dreaming. I looked at him. I was dreaming. I had to be, at that moment that was the only explaination that had brought me back to the green eyes that seemed like I'd only just been looking into last night.

"Edward?"

***gasp* You like? or do you just think i'm a bitch for leaving it like that? Or both?**

**Review and tell me what you think! Pwease, I promise I'll update faster! Pwease!**

**Pwetty pwetty pwease with an Edward on top (naked edward if you wish) lol**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	20. Undecided

**Sorry to all the people who I told I'd update yesterday. I wrote it in SO many ways, I really couldn't decide, and when I had just finished this last version, my dad turned off the Internet!**

**I was not happy!**

**But I promise, cross my heart, I will update twice tomorrow, maybe even today as a sorry. FORGIVE ME FOR NOT STICKING TO MY WORD! I feel guilty...**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight, but I do own Erika! WOO!**

**Anyway... **

**ALL HAIL THE 20TH CHAPTER!!!!! I'm so happy I have you lot who have encouraged me to go this far!**

**20 - Undecided**

**Edward**

This couldn't be happening, this was impossible, I must still be asleep.

"Bella? Is that really you?", I asked, awestruck. It was It couldn't be her! Could it? Why was she here?

"Yes, Edward. Why are you here? I mean, it's not that I'm not happy to see you, I mean I'm over the moon but-"

"Bella can we talk in private please, I don't think I want everyone nosing in on our conversation", I murmured, taking the small stack of papers she'd collected from her hands. Some how, I didn't think I was going to like what I was going to hear. My immediate thought were thoughts were _she lied about her age, now what am I going to do?!_.

Bella nodded and rose from the ground heading towards an empty classroom nearby and shutting the door behind her.

It took every ounce of control I had in my body to remain calm when the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen was across the room from me. The girls I had dreamt about evey night since I'd met her. The girl I had promised myself I would find.

_C'mon, just do it. How hot would it be to have sex on a desk in a classroom,_ My darker side coaxed. I was so close to taking her and fucking her like there was no tomorrow. God time can make you think strange things...

"Um, well, Edward. I guess we should talk", Bella sighed, playing with her fingers like she always did when she was nervous. This was not good. She had so obviously lied.

"Bella, how old are you? For real?", I quizzed. Trying to tell myself that if I _really_ loved her, it wouldn't matter. But if I was her teacher...

_IT WOULD BE HOT!_

"I'm seventeen".

Right, seventeen. Not as bad as I thought. At least I can't be done for it. I suppose...

"So, you're a student here I guess". She nodded. NOT GOOD!

"So, I guess you're a teacher here", Bella noted, walking closer to me, my control slipped slightly and I shuffled forwards slightly. "So where does that leave us?"

"I don't know. But I don't think there can be an _us _anymore", I replied remorsefully. I stared down upon my Bella and sighed. She was no longer my Bella. She looked like she was going to cry. I felt like I was going to. "I'm so sorry Bella, I really really want us to be together. More than anything. But I don't see how..."

Tears began to fall from her eyes. Oh god, I'd made her cry, again. "Don't worry about it Edward. It's fine. I'll be fine", she assured me. I could see she wasn't.

"Bella I'm s-"

"Words mean nothing, you can't just say you're sorry when your not. You have a damn good reason for doing this. Fear of losing your new job? Or being know as a perverted teacher that's only intrested in sex?", to be honest, that hurt. I was doing this because I didn't want her to have the reputation of Slut. Bella sighed and gazed into my eyes. "But I could have this all wrong. As they say, more words, less love. I care for you, 4 words. I love you, 3 words. Marry me, 2. And 1. Good bye. Now You have to go. I understand. So I can't be selfish. I have to say good bye for your benefit. Now go Edward", she sobbed.

"Bella I-"

"Good bye".

I headed for the door, with my tail between my legs. "Good bye, sweet Bella", I whispered. "I'll always love you". I walked to the exit with such a slow pace, I think a snail that was stuck in cement could have beat me! Then...

"Edward?", Bella called, I turned so I could see her, I'd missed it for two weeks. I couldn't believe I was going to let it go so fast again. Bella stared back at me and smiled a small, shy smile. "I know you say there can't be an _us,_but I was wondering. Could you kiss me. One last time. Please. I've waited for this moment for weeks, I don't want to lose the opportunity", she explained. I crossed back over the room, towards her in short time, took her face in my hands and forced her lips to mine. Letting all the love that I couldn't tell her about show in my amorous kiss.

I never wanted it to end. I could have done that for the rest of my life and I'd never be satisfied. I would always want her. No. Forget want, Need. I _needed _to be with her.

I kissed her with all the passion and love I had, wrapping my arms tenderly around her waist before pulling her closer to me. It wasn't long until I had to have a breath.

_Stop kissing her, breath and go. If you don't stop now, how are you going to give her up. Quit cold turkey. _My reasoning was right. Bella was like a drug. My own personal rand of heroin. This was my last 'fix', so to speak. So I pulled away and turned around straight away. I didn't want to see the lust that I was sure was in her eyes, encouraging me to take her.

I couldn't kiss her again. Make love to her. Tell her I loved her. I couldn't attempt to do any of the last three. I couldn't let her get the best of me. I couldn't. I could only love her from a distance. It was killing me already, not being able to tell her, and I was certain, things would only get worse from now on.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, You'd getter get to class before you are late", Bella scurried away in silence and left with my thought. My thought of Bella and the future I had once planned for use. I had all gone now. My love, my soul. My love.

My future. Out the door, with Bella, and there was no way on Earth I could get it back. I was forever alone. But I didn't have to be. I could have gone after her. But that would be selfish of me. I was undesided. To be with her and suffer the consequences, or to be without her and let her have the life she would have had if I hadn't interfered.

Option two. I owed it to her. I loved her enough to do it. I had to.

_I'll buy the snake on the way home. Erika'll be pleased..._

**J'AI FINI!!! **

**Bien? Oui? Non?**

**lol. I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think pwease!**

**Merci beaucoup! Au revoir Mon chers!**


	21. Eddified, Sex Ed and 'stuff'

**Hi! The week end is finally here! Thank god! That means MORE UPDATES! Hopefully...**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you to everybody who review and event he people who read it but didn't. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Damn it!**

**21 - Eddified, Sex Ed and 'Stuff'**

**Bella**

I left the class, wailing as I went. I couldn't help it. I'd let myself hope that we could still be together. That he love me enough to want to be with me. Be willing to risk his job to be with me. I knew it was selfish to hope these things. But I couldn't help it. I wanted him to want me. But that was only to be expected with his looks. But I though he wanted me. I'd pretty much made myself vulnerable because I was so certain that he wouldn't hurt me. Not intentionally or in anyway that he could prevent at least. I had obviously been proved wrong.

I wasn't going to be able to go to trig. That was certain. I headed outside, heading for the exit from the school premisis, not even caring - for once in my life - that I was being soaked through and through by rain.

"Bella! Wait! I want to talk to you!", Edward yelled, his voice coming closer. I stopped dead. Suddenly, I wasn't sad. I didn't understand his reasons for breaking my heart. I was furious. More than furious. I was seething with rage!

"What do you want Edward", I barked, not even turning to look at him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm s-"

"So it's Bella now is it?", I snapped.

"You'll always be Bella to me. You'll always be my Bella", he replied.

"_MY _BELLA? You have the nerve to call me yours, even after my being your student and being seventeen and you saying that there can't be and 'us' and you still say I'm _your _Bella?!", I screamed. He looked shocked and saddened by my words.

"I'm so sorry Bella I-"

"Say sorry all you like. It still won't fix anything", I growled.

"But Bella, love, you do know I still want you right? I'll always want you. There's nothing I want more than to be wit you, but I'm not willing to sacrifice you're reputation over me", Edward insisted, coming up behind me, turning me round and taking one of my hands in his. "Bella, you are the most important thing in the word to me. I love you".

"LIES!", I yelled. "Why can't you just tell me the truth Edward. You don't acctually feel that way, you're just looking for sex no doubt. That's all men your age seem to think about. Sex, girls, sex, girls, sex and girls. Plus, next to me I look like nothing. I am not worthy of your love so how am I able to except what your saying?", I retorted, snatching my hand back. I wanted his words to be true. I wanted nothing more than that. But, if they were he would have told me he loved me earlier on.

"Because it's the truth", he whispered. "You need to know this. I love you more than anything. Even my life. You're the only girl I'll ever want. If I can't have you, I won't have anybody. You have to believe me when I say that your the only girl for me. Please. Believe me", Edward begged, staring down into my eyes as I stared back into his. I could only see love in his eyes. But I needed to think either way.

"Give me time to think, can we be friends for now? I don't want to lose you completely", I murmered, starting to back away.

"Of course", he answered, never tearing his eyes from mine but staying exactly where he was. "Good bye, my sweet Bella".

He disappeared from my sight into rain and I ran to class before I drowned in the stream of perspiration.

**After Trig...**

Rosalie and Alice stood outside of my class waiting for me. There was so much I was yet to tell them.

"Hey Bella! Did you hear that aparently we have a hot new English teacher!", Rosalie blurted on the way to our next lesson. English.

I grinned. That was _my _hot new English teacher. No _we_about it. "I know, I saw him on the way here".

"And? What does he look like?", Alice prompted.

"He looks like God in human form", I sighed. A sex god...

"Ooh, I like the sounds of him already! Maybe I shou-"

"Keep you're hands off of him", I snarled then quickly clasped a hand over my mouth. Had I actually said that out loud? By the looks on Alice's and Rosalie's faces. I had.

"Relax Bells, I was kidding!", Alice said, laughing nervously.

"Why are you so protective? It was just a joke", Rosalie wondered, placing a hand on my shoulder and smiling.

"You'll see. Believe me. You will see".

Alice and Rosalie exchanged a look that said 'she's losing it dude'. Maybe I was.

_Insanely in love!_

We arrived at our class and took our seats, Edward was writing something on the board so they could not see who it was. Me however, even if I hadn't known it was Edward already, one sight of him from behind and I would know. His ass and back were one of a kind.

"He looks good, yummy", mumbled Alice. My hands clenched into fists when she said it. "Wouldn't mind having a taste of _that_".

"ALICE SHUT THE FUCK UP!", I screamed so loudly, everybody heard. Edward automatically turned around. Rose's and Alice's jaws dropped. I blushed bright red when he looked me up and down. Appraising me in front of the rest of our class. But oh my lord he was so hot! Now I was over the shock and the drama from this morning, I could appreciate he looks again! Edward grinned, dazzling me. He knew it. I wad, as Emmett would call it 'Eddified'

"Hardly the language for a lady", Edward said, grinning at me. He walked over to us quickly and looked at Alice. For the first time ever _she _blushed. "Hello girls. How are you?", he teased, knowing obviously, Alice was embarrassed, I was completely dazzled and Rose was in shock. Edward looked at me and grinned. "Bella are you okay? You look a little flustered".

"Nope, just extreamly Eddiefied", I replied.

"It was better than when We came down stairs and Emmet yelled 'BELLA YOU JUST HAD SEX ED!'", I whispered, not wanting anyone to hear our conversation. It was between us four in which there were no secrets about me and Edward any more.

"I just thank god he didn't find the... stuff". Edward raised and eyebrow at me, making me immediately know what he meant by stuff. He smiled at me, giving me the impression he kept them.

"You've still got them, haven't you?".

Edward shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant fashion. "I said I'd find you". I rolled my eyes. "I've got to go teach. I hope you like Romeo and Juliet".

"Wuthering heights is better", I said.

"So isn't", Edward uttered before walking to the front of the class. Their reaction to him was phenomenal.

"Hello class. I am Mr. Cullen, you're new teacher for this year".

"I swear I just saw Jessica faint", Alice muttered.

**So they are now friends! How long do you think that's gonna last?**

**Lol. **

**Also, just for fun, Because I'm bored and my friend told me to. **

**I wanna see how many different end to the sentence 'you and I should'...' I can get! **

**Tell me! Pwease! I could do with a laugh!**


	22. Jacob Black, The Bitch Is Back

**Hey! Sorry I only updated once yesterday. I have two more chapters to publish today to make up for it. **

**Lol. Happy?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight...**

**22 - Jacob Black, The Bitch Is Back**

**Bella**

I sat at the back of the class, sandwiched between Rose and Alice. They both still looked shocked by the recent turn of even Events. Not that I blamed them for being so shocked. I was absolutely amazed. He was just more outstanding. Edward himself blew me away more than the shock of him being my teacher.

There was nearly no chance that Edward would have become my teacher, and he did. So maybe, just maybe. Me and Edward still had potential. I wanted more than to just be friends. I would truly do anything to be with him, even though he deserved better than me.

"This term we will be reading and studying one of the most popular plays of all times. Romeo and Juliet", Edward informed us, grinning at me when he said 'most popular'.

I mouthed _'is not'_ to him, causing his smile to widen. "Can you all collect a book from the front please". The entire class rushed to the front, Edward was nearly caught in the madness.

I walked up to the front, staying calm unlike the mass of students then stood next to Edward.  
"Are they always like this?", he asked.

I grinned. "Yes. Most of them at least. You're gonna love it here".

"There's only one thing I love about this school", Edward whispered into my ear before walking away up to the chalk board and put his hand on it. The boards due to lack of funds. Edward obviously was going to use this to his advantage.

"Put your hands over you're ears", I warned Rose and Alice, they both copied my actions without asking.

He scraped the board with his nails, causing a horrible screeching. Everybody stopped fighting and put their hand over their ears like we had.

"Everybody, get a book in a calm and orderly fashion!", he shouted, over the complaints of the students. They all obeyed. The girls seemed more like they were in a trance than being obedient. I giggled. Edward looked at me and smirked. He knew why I'd laughed that was obvious.

"Arn't you meant to turn zombie too?", He taunted, I usually had that reaction to him.

"If you mean as in the horror movies, No. There's another part of you I'd much rather have than your brains. I'm sure you'd agree", I retorted. Edward's eyes widened and his eye brows raised. "Maybe if you're lucky, it'll happen."

Edward gulped and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"C'mon Bells. Quit teasing the man! He needs to make it through the school day at least", Rose scolded.

"Nope, we're just _friends_". When I said the last word I heard Edward sigh. Maybe he did love me... Alice and Rose glared daggers at me. "What?"

"We need to have a serious word with you.", Alice purred. "Edw- I mean, Mr Cullen. Can we talk to Bella quickly, In private about... you know..." she asked.

Edward nodded, slightly too eager. More clues that he did love me. But I still had my doubts.

Alice and Rose dragged me out of the room. I had the feeling I wasn't going to like this...

"What the hell are you thinking Bella? That's _Edward_! _The_ Edward. The guy you've been having dreams of since you met him. The guy that gave you the best sex of you're life and so much more. You told us you love him how can you act like those two weeks meant nothing?", Rose growled.

"I know, Rose. Believe me, I know! There is nothing that I want more than him! But he's our teacher! I can do that! If we got caught, he would lose his job. He'd get a reputation. All because I was selfish. I can't do it!", I insisted.

"Bella, do you really think Edward cares about his job?", Alice wondered.

"Of course he does!", everyone cares about their job! People need to get money!

"Let me rephrase that. Do you think Edward cares about his job, if he can have you instead?", Rosalie quizzed.

"Yes", I murmured. Alice and Rose sighed.

"No, he doesn't. Do you see the way he looks at you? You didn't hear what he said to me when I interigated him on holiday! You don't see how he looks at you whenever you aren't watching him. He loves you. I know you love him. Have you told him you love him?", Rosalie snapped.

"No. But what did he say?", Maybe that would prove how he felt.

"He said , quote '_I can't see my life without her. It may sound stupid and I know this is meant to be just for fun, but I think I'm in love with her. I thinks she's the one for me_'", Rosalie replied. I could tell she wasn't lying. I could see it in her eyes. He loved me. I just had to trust that everything would be alright. "Are you going to get back together with him?". I nodded. They squealed then recovered. "Are you going to tell him you love him?". Nodded. "Are you gonna tell him you don't care he's your teacher?". Nod. "Are you gonna name your first female child with him Rosalie-Alice in our honor?", I nodded by force of habit then realised what she said.

"What? No!".

"It was worth a shot... C'mon. Let's go", Rose demanded dragging us back towards the door when it opened.

It was Jacob.

"Hello Jacob", I greeted, covering up my urge to punch him in the face.

"Hello Bells". I shuddered. He still felt like he had the right to call me by the nick name he'd given me when we were together. Urg!

"Black", Rosalie said coldly.

"Hale".

Alice remained silent, she needed no words to show how she felt. I immediatly though '_if looks could kill_'.

"Can I talk to you Bella? Alone? Please?", he asked. I nodded and dismissed Alice and Rosalie who were still shooting death glares at Jacob before leaving with great hesitation.

"What do you want Jacob?"

"I want us to get back together".

**Dun Dun DA! Edward's got competition! Lol.**

**I hope you like the chapter, there's more to come today. **

**So please review!**


	23. Goodbye Forever

**Here's is the next chapter! (duh) I hope you enjoy it! I loved writing.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight (I wish) lol.**

**23 - Goodbye Forever**

**Edward  
**

I sat waiting for the trio of girls to come back into class. They hadn't even been out for five minutes yet, but every second felt like an eternity. I hoped that Rosalie and Alice were talking some sense into Bella. Maybe she'd realise it could work, we could work.

A minute late, Rosalie and Alice came out of the door, but no Bella.

_'Where's Bella?'_ I mouthed to Alice who was the only one who looked at me. Rosale was muttering to - I presummed - herself. Alice said something to Rosalie before walking over to me.

"Bella's still outside talking to Jacob. Why did you let him out of class?" She snapped in a hushed voice.

"I didn't! I didn't see him go out," I replied defensivly.

"Ok. I'll take your word for it."

"What did he want?" I asked. Bella'd told me about him. I didn't like him and I'd never met him. But still he sounded like an ass.

"I don't know. But hopefully they'll be out soon. Also, I think you and Bella need to talk at the end of class," Alice added, beaming at me.

"Good news?"

"Very!"

"Thank you, I don't know how much I can thank you two!" I uttered. Alice frowned.

"You don't need to thank us Edward. We don't want either of you to be upset over something as ridicoulous as a _job!_ Or age!" Alice explained. "Plus, you and Bella are naming you're first baby girl Rosalie-Alice!"

"That's news to me. Is the baby name a hint?" I wondered, I hoped that Alice couldn't hear the exitement I felt when I thought about having a child with Bella. The thought of children hadn't ever intrested me before. However, if I thought about fathering Bella's children, I felt - and as silly it my sound - giddy merely with the thought of it!  
Alice left me alone with my thoughts, grabbing three copies of Romeo and Juliet and taking them to their seats.

Then Bella and Jacob walked in, and all the thoughts, hopes and dreams perished. My hands gripped the edge of the desk. I grit my teeth and felt an almost overwhelming desire to go up to Jacob and pummel him into a big heap of worthless nothing. I'd never been so full of emotion. I hurt. I was angry. I understood Jacob's actions. I wanted Bella to be happy under any and all circumstances. But I felt, most of all jealous. Because when my angel and Jacob walked in, he had his arm wrapped around her waist. He leant down and whispered something into her ear causing her to sigh and lower he eyes to the ground.

Alice and Rosalie looked shock and livid when Jacob and Bella took a seat next to them and Jacob began kissing her neck. I cringed. I didn't want anybody else to be allowed to touch Bella like that appart from me.

"BLACK! THAT IS HARDLY EXCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR FOR CLASS!" I barked, jealously taking over me.

"Jealous?"

YES! "No, I just want to teach you all to the best of my ability and 'all' includes you and Miss Swan", I'd let my emotions take over me. This wasn't good.

I began the lesson, always loathing Jacob. He didn't know what I'd give to be him. I'd give anything because he had Bella. He could have Bella without worries about losing his job. Life wasn't fair.  
The lesson passed too slowly for my liking. It was pure torture having to watch Bella and Jacob. When the bell rang at the the end of the lesson the class rose from their seats and headed to lunch. Bella didn't leave. At that momnet there was nothing more that I wanted to do than drive away to a club, get drunk and maybe find a girl. I just needed someone. I didn't want to be alone, and right and wrong ceased to mean anything to me now. The world was wrong. My life was wrong. If life was right and fair, I'd have been the one sitting next Bella, kissing her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Being able to love her. Even to touch her, just to hold her hand would be heaven. I would never let go. Ever.

That's what I'd thought this morning, once I'd found her. When I'd told her how I'd felt, when I'd held her hand, I'd never wanted to let go. But she'd made me, and now she was slipping furthur and furhur out of my grasp. Everytime I reached for her, or hoped that it would be the last time I failed trying to get her, she moved futhur away. Everytime I called her, she backed away. Every word, furture. Every plea. Furture.

It was like the nightmares where coming back. The nightmare's of my father had gone since I'd met her, and I could see them coming back now. The one thing I wanted more than anything that I couldn't reach, Just like my mother and father. Alway's out of reach.

They all left in the end.  
I

always ended up alone. But without Bella, I wasn't just alone. I was nothing. I wasn't there. I was with her. Forever hers. I had to stop trying and hoping I'd be with her before it killed me. One word to show love. Good bye. I had to say good bye.

Goodbye for the last time.

Goodbye to my angel.

Goodbye forever.

Goodbye.

**DON'T HATE ME! Please! I don't like being hated! As soon as I start getting reviews for this chapter, I'll post the next chapter. I have it ready to be published. **

**A few votes and it'll be up.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love you all! Don't hate me! Pwease!**


	24. I'm Sorry

****WARNING** **

****MAY NEED TISSUES****

**Lol. This is one of my favorite/least favorite chapters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight! Boo Hoo!**

**24 - I'm Sorry**

**Bella**

"You can't just say that you want us to be together after what you done and expect me to say yes!"

"Ok, well what if I said, if you precious little Edward means anything to you, you'll get back together with me," Jacob offered in a sinsitar tone.

"How did you know about that?"

"Throught the amazing gift of sight," he said sarcastically. "I saw you two this morning. Kissing a teacher, very unlike you Bella."

"What do you mean if Edward means anything to me I'll get back together with you? What are you going to do? Blackmail us?"

"That's exactly what I intend to do," Jacob answered, smirking a cringe worthy smile.

"You have no proof".

"Acctually, I have a rather good picture of the kiss," he informed me, pulling out his moblie and showing me the picture. "Proof enough for you?"

"So I just have to get back together with you and you won't tell?"

"Of course not. You have to tell everybody you're in love with me and you have to tell Edward you don't love him of course." I couldn't do that. I wouldn't be able to. "That way he won't be waiting in the side lines for me to muck up which won't matter because you're not going leave me even if I _do _muck up because you love Edward that much. I get to hold you, kiss you and anything else I want to do, I think you know what I mean by that. Not that you'll complain since you love Eddie _sooo_ much and if you don't I'll show the principle and get him reported and arrested. I'm sure that if they see the picture they'll believe he's done things with the younger students too, considering your the legal age so he can't get done for sleeping with you."

"But he hasn't done any thing wrong!" I cried, tears started to form in my eyes. The Jacob I'd loved had changed. He was threatening the love of my life.

"Oh, I know. But with this picture, they'll believe me, don't you think?" Tears fell from my eyes at his words. He had me eating out of the palm of his hand. I'd do anything. Edward didn't deserve this. Espcially if I was to blame for it. "Oh, grow up Bella, stop crying. Nothing's going to happen because your going to be a good girl and do as I say."

I nodded and stopped the tears eventually. Jacob wound an arm around my waist, opened the door and pulled me into the classroom. I looked at Edward and nearly burst out into tears again. He'd never looked in so much pain. Not even when we had to leave each other at the end of the holiday. I wanted to run over to him and make it all better. I wanted to tell him I loved him and fix this mess I'd gotten us into, but I couldn't for Edward's sake.

"Don't forget, you're happy, we just got back together," Jacob whispered, walking over to Rose and Alice. They looked furious. "You love me," he added and sat down, dragging me down into the seat next to him.

Ten minutes into class, Jacob leaned over and began kissing neck. I wanted to be sick with guilt when I saw Edward's face. I only longed for Edwrad's touch. I craved it, and I couldn't have it. Edward looked like he felt exactly the same way. Tears welled in my eyes. I hated causing him that sort of pain.

"BLACK! THAT IS HARDLY EXCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR FOR CLASS!" Edward yelled, jealously clear in his eyes.

"Jealous?" Jacob teased, knowing damn well he was.

"No, I just want to teach you all to the best of my ability and 'all' includes you and Miss Swan," he retorted. I sighed. Back to Miss Swan. No hope left for us then. I nearly burst into tears again.  
Jacob stopped kissing me but kept smooothing my hair. I hated every second of that class. When the bell rang the entire class emptied, Jacob left after instructing me to tell Edward I didn't love him and he'd know if I didn't. Apparently he'd be able to tell just by looking at him.

I walked over to Edward's desk, where he say doing his work.

"Edward, I-"

"Mr Cullen", he corrected. "What do you want Miss Swan?"

"I'm sorry, I di-"

"It's okay, we were just friends. Nothing more," Edward insisted, looking up from his work, his eyes said otherwise.

"Good, because it'll make this so much easier to say". I took a deep breath and braced myself for heart break, tears already welling in my eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't love you."  
Silence.

"You don't mean that," Edward argued.

"I do."

"Please tell me you don't mean that Bella, please. Please, you know I love you. You know I don't want us to be friends, I know you don't either. Please. Tell me the truth," he pleeded. He knew how I felt, but I still had to deny it.

"I don't Mr Cullen."

"Call me Edward, Bella. Like none of this mess ever happened. Like when we were in France. Say it. Please, forget everything bad. Remember how you felt when I wasn't your teacher. Remember. You loved me, didn't you?"

"No." I refused the tears beginning to fall.

"Bella, please."

"I'm sorry Edward, I can't lie to you," I whispered.

"Then don't. Tell me the truth. Tell me you love me", he challenged, standing up from his seat and walking round so he stood infront of me. He took one of my hands his. "If you don't love me. Look me in the eye and say it".

I stared up into his emerald eyes. Tears were in his eyes to. I'd never seen Edward cry before. I never wanted him too be in that much pain that he would.

"Please Bella, tell me you love me. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"I don't love you," I choked out.

"Is that the truth? That you don't love me?" he checked, a single tear rolling down his face.

"Yes."

Edward dropped my hand and just stared at me. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry for everything. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, but I still love you. Nothing you can say'll change that. I love you Isabella Swan. More than anything. Please forgive me." I had no idea what he was talking about until he pressed his lips softly to mine. It wasn't a long and passionate kiss like nearly all of our previous kisses. It was more emotional. One that said 'goodbye' and was filled with love.

He pulled away for a qick breath. "I'll always love you," Edward sighed before forcing his lips against mine in a passionate kiss this time. One o his arms created a snare around my waist, pulling me close to him whist the other tangled in my hair.

I never wanted this kiss to end. The chances were, it was our last kiss. But yet again he pulled away, letting his arms drop andrested his forehead against mine.

"I Always have loved you and I always will. Since I first met you, I knew I wanted you. The first time we made love, I knew I wanted us to have a future together. Marriage, children, grandchildren. I knew I'd never want another girl as long as I lived. I'd never need or love another girl. I'd be yours forever. I still am. I'll always be yours. I'll always be _your _Edward. I'll never belong to anyone else's. I'll love you forever. I'm sorry. Goodbye, my love. Thank you for every thing. Never forget I love you." Edward stepped back and looked away.

I ran, still in floods of tears. I saw everything he saw. I saw us having a family. I saw us growing old together. I'd blown it now. Any chance with Edward was an impossibility. I ran down the corridor, pushing past people until I saw Alice and Rosalie. They scouled at me then turned away.

I turned towards the door and saw Jacob smirking at me, beckoning me with his hand. I had to join him. I had to do what he said.

I glanced over my shoulder towards Rose and Alice and saw them glaring at me before turning and walking away.

I'd lost my two best friends and gained a boyfriend I didn't love. And most importantly, I'd lost Edward forever.

**PLEASE don't hate me! I'd understand if you did, but you have to understand that it's nessesary for the plot to work. **

**Please review!**

**Don't hate me!**

**I nearly cried whist writng it so I'm not heart****less if that's what you think!**

**It'll all work out int he end, after all, it is and Edward/Bella fic!**


	25. Aisling

****

Hi Everybody (I'm Not Doctor Nick Though) lol

Thank you to everybody who reads and especially to the people who review, I love each and everyone of you! (In a good and healthy way)

Also, thank you to my oh-so-amazing beta reader, Jessca123! YOU ROCK!

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight! :(

25 - Aisling

Edward

She didn't love me. Bella didn't love me. Had she ever loved me? Of course she hadn't! Why would she? I wasn't worthy of her love.

She didn't love me. Bella didn't love me. Had she ever loved me? Of course she hadn't! Why would she? I wasn't worthy of her love.

This was offically the worse day of my life. Bella'd left me. Nothing else in the world hurt so much, because with her, I'd lost my children, my grandchildren and my future. I'd lost my life. My soul. My all. The only thing I hadn't lost was the bad things, the things that I wished I'd lost.

I'd lost everything, but when I turned to sit down in my chair and mope, I saw my mobile.

Jasper. He wanted to find Alice to. I need to tell him where Alice was. I needed to stop worthless heart break.

I grabbbed my phone and scannned through the contacts until I came across Jasper's number. I pressed the call button and let it ring.

_"Eddie! How are you today then?"_ Jasper quized.

"I feel like I'm dying, painfully," I replied. I felt worse. There were no words to describe how I felt.

_"What's wrong?"_ He sounded worried, I was glad that he cared enough to be worried.

"I'm not calling about why I feel like that, I'm calling because of something relating to it", I sighed. I just refurred to Bella as 'it'.

_"What?"_

"I found Alice," I answered.

_Silence._

_"You found Alice? Alice as in Alice? As in my Alice?" Jasper interigated._

_"Yes, and Bella". Now I wish I hadn't._

_"That's great! So how did you find them? Why do you sound so misrable if you found Bella? You love her."_ Tears began to rebuild in my eyes. I'd always love her, with all my heart, but it still wouldn't change the fact she didn't feel the same way.

_"Their my students," I responed._

_Silence._

_"Jasper?"_

_Silence._

_"JASPER!?"_

_"They're your students?" Jasper inquired._

_"Yes"_

_"Then what does that mean for you and Bella?" He asked out of general curiousity._

_"There is no me and Bella, Jasper. I was wrong. She doesn't love me. She could look me in the eye and tell me that she didn't love me. Bella never loved me. She with Jacob," I whispered, broken inside. Tears forming then falling from just mentioning it. How was I going to cope with having to teach her?_

_"I know that's a lie. I saw the way she looked at you. You two weren't that good at acting, I knew from the second day that something had changed. Then I saw the way she looked at you. And I caught you two having sex in the pool at night when everyone was 'asleep'." Jasper laughed quietly._

_"I can't believe you watched us have sex in the pool!"._

_"I didn't watch I caught a glimps and considered drinking bleach to get rid of the horrible memory that haunts me to this day", he said seriously, I could tell from his tone of voice that had been an acctualy option for him. It was a lot like Jasper to consider that. "I also considered gouging out my eyes."_

_"Melodramatic much?"_

_"If you saw me and Alice having sex in a pool what would you think about doing?" he retorted. He'd got me._

_"Touche."_

_Me and Jasper talked for an entire hour, the hour I had no classes to teach. I was thankful for that, I didn't think I'd be able to teach after what had happened. Jasper always knew how to cheer me up. But I couldn't help but still feeling numb, hollow even. Like I had nothing to live for. I felt like I had a eternal ache to feel Bella. To be holding her in my arms. To kiss her again. I knew that the chances of that ever happening again where nearly impossible, but if I gave up on hope, I had nothing but pain and despair. If I gave up on hope, the only thing that would stop me from stopping the pain would be Bella. Seeing Bella. It would be one of the hardest things I'd ever have to do. To see her and not be able to touch her. To know she didn't yearn to touch me like I did her. To know that she didn't love me, she loved someone else. So this is what it felt to be tortured._

**_Jasper_**

**  
**_When Edward hung up, I knew exactly what I had to do. I'd never considered it before. I knew she wouldn't mind, for Edward she'd do anything. She's help._

_The Getting Bella Swan plan is now in action. GBS for short, I thought. I dialed the mobile number in and waited patiently for her to answer._

_Pick up, Pick up, Pick up._

"Hello?", said a soft voice.

"Hello Aisling. It's Jasper. How fast can you get to America?"

**TA DAH! Jasper had turned into Cupid! With Aisling as his side kick, how can they fail? Lol!**

**Review please! **

**I love reviews! They brighten my day!**


	26. Emergency

**Hey guys! I want to apologise first! **

**First of all, Sorry but I'm banned from my laptop and I don't know how long for. But my parents are at work a far bit this week, so I may be able to update still, just not a regularly. sorry again. Bitch about it if you want. I went vampire parcialy to write this for you! It was worth it!**

**Also, sorry to my beta reader, Jessca123 who I deprived of her job as beta reader for this chapter because I am in a rush. (My dad'll be home soon, If I busted, I hope you feel guilty) lol.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it was worth my sleep deprivency. Lol.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, god damnit!**

**26 - Emergency**

**Aisling**

"Hello?"

"Hello Aisling. It's Jasper". What was Jasper calling me for. It wasn't that I wasn't glad that he'd called me, but he didn't usually call me unless something had happened. "How fast can you get to America?". Something very bad had happened.

"Jasper, what's going on?", I asked anxiously. _Not Edward. Please, dear God, let Edward be okay. _

"It's Edward", he replied. I was prepared to run back to America, but, of course, being human, I wasn't capable of doing that. But if I could, I would've.

"What about Edward?"

"Well he's rather, upset. He's having problems with his love life. I know when we were younger, if Edward ever needed a shoulder to cry on, you were there. He needs you more now than ever. Please Aisling. I know you don't still love him, but he still is very important to you. I know that much". How did _Edward ever _have problems with his love life? Every girl wanted him. There was - no doubt - super models that if the walked past him would say 'wow, I wish I was with him'. He was just the amazing. Of course, he was even better on the inside. I'd be lying if I said I'd pass up the opportunity to be with him again. But I think that was perfectly reasonable for the female species. But I would never go to the extremes Victoria went to because she couldn't have him.

"Care to give me any more details?"

"Well, you know Emmett?", Jasper started. I didn't really see where he was going with this.

"Ahhh! Teddy bear boy! How is he?"

"Hello! Talking about Edward here!", he complained.

"Anybody would think I was talking to a girl!".

"Cheers. Anyway, teddy bear boy, he has a girlfriend. A really hot girlfriend, who is best friends with two other girls called Alice and Bella", Jasper explained. "We were on holiday when we met them and me and Alice got on _really really _well and so did..."

"Edward and Bella... He's fallen in love with her hasn't he? And now he can't find her?", I presumed. It always happened. Why did people never learn?

"Yeah. But there more".

"Then continue. I'll shut up", I informed him. He laughed slightly before answering.

"Well, Edward couldn't find her, but when he started work at Forks High School, he found out she's one of his students..."

"He went out with someone that's still in school! That's sick!", I cried before I could stop myself. It was wrong! How old was she?

"Relax! It wasn't his fault. She lied to him and said she was twenty. He didn't know. But he couldn't help it, it was pretty much love at first sight".

"But Edward said the reason he broke up with me was because I wasn't the one. Does that mean he thinks...?"

"Bella's the one? Yes it does. You truly have no idea how much he cares about her", Jasper insisted.

"Then why, if he loves her so very much, doesn't he get back together with her?", I pondered out loud. If he loved her, surely he was smart enough to know that nothing could stop that. If he needed to be with her, he'd have to be with her. Edward always had been strange in the ways he thought, but there must have only been one thing to do!

"That's the problem, he wants to be with her, told her that he loved her for the first time and she said she needed to think and asked to be friends. Then Bella got back together with her ex. Edward's devestated. Apparently he cheated on her in the past too, so Edward was furious, then, the icing on the cake, as soon as the lesson was over, Bella told Edward she didn't love him", Jasper said, sounding sad himself. I couldn't even bare to imagine how Edward must have felt. It hurt to think about it. I still loved him like family, I didn't want him to be in pain.

"And what am I supposed to do if I come over there?" I really didn't care. I'd go over there just to comfort Edward.

"I want to to be my accomplice. I'm getting them back together", he replied, suddenly sounding positive. "And of course to be there for him."

"Sure. But there's no way I'm being your accomplice! I was always Bat man to your Robin!", I whined. "I'll fly out, but you owe me. It's a good job I have connections. I'll get there soon."

"I'll pay for the flight. I still have Emmett's credit card anyway". I laughed, same old Jasper.

"Ok. Thank you. Bye Jasper. I'll see you soon. I'll call you from the plane and tell you where to pick me up and take me to Edward", I murmured.

"Bye Aisling. Thank you", Jasper said and hung up.

I ran from the living room to the bedroom and filled several bags. I couldn't wait. I'd see Emmett, Jasper, Erika and , the most important of them all, Edward. I certainly couldn't wait to see him as I would any of my ex lovers! All three of them!

I left as soon as I was ready, already arranging the flights so I could get the ticket for the next flight in merely two hours time.

Hours later I was greeted by the stunningly handsome Jasper. If he looked like that now, I hated to think about how Edward would look. I'd probably have a heart attack. The headlines would read '_Death by pretty boy Edward Cullen_'. Now _that_ would be a good way to die.

Now the only thing I had to worry about was the possible mess Bella had left for me to clean up.

**You will find out more about Aisling as the story progresses. **

**What do you thinks gonna happen next? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!!! I'm curious! (As usual) lol!**

**Sorry that I may not be able to update soon! Really sorry. I hope I get some bitchy reviews as punishment! Lol.**

**I'll update ASAP! I promise! **


	27. Futile attempts of control

**TA DAH!!!! The next chapter, The laptop bann didn't work well for me. Dad didn't like my complaining. It all worked out well in the end!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, it was a bit, weird writing it to be honest, but I hope you like it!**

**Thank you Batman for encouraging me to write this chapter (You know who you are) I swear I'm not crazy! JUST ASK MY TOASTER!**

**lol.**

**Diclaimer : I do not own Twilight, if only. I'd give anything to own Edward *sighs***

**27 - Futile Attempts Of Control**

**Jasper**

"Aisling! It's great to see you!", I cried, locking her in a friendly embrace. She giggled lightly the looked up at me.

"You too Jasper, you truly haven't changed one bit! Just the big goof ball", Aisling snickered, escaping from my arms. She had changed so much from the girl I knew when I was in school. Three years made all the difference. Her hair was longer and now reached down to the middle of her back, the golden brown colour, reflecting the first morning ray's of the sun. Aisling had grown, but I still was taller than her. She had the kind of figure that models, maybe even Rosalie, would kill for. Her eyes were the one of her most striking features and, like Edwards eyes, they were the colour of emeralds. She truly was one of the prettiest women I'd even see, and I'd seen a lot of women.

This plan was going to work perfectly. GBS plan, stage one, check!

"Are you done gawking?", Aisling asked sarcastically, finally noticing I was appraising her her figure.

"Yes, sorry. I just can't get over how you got so..."

"If you say the word 'hot', I will hit you", she threatened.

"Fiesty", I teased.

"I just don't want you treating me like a possession either, I have enough men doing that back home!".

"Sorry. I can't get over how pretty you are. Rosalie's gonna be pissed", I muttered with a chuckle. I couldn't wait to see her reaction.

"Rosalie? As in Emmett's girlfriend?"

"Yup", I said, popping the P.

"You haven't changed at all... Still like Tom and Jerry?"

"Hey! That program is amazing! Plus, Emmett likes ninja turtles! Edward likes Scooby Doo! But Scooby is awesome!", I rambled. I wasn't about to confess my hidden addiction to power puff girls anytime soon. That was for my mind only.

I laughed at his immaturity. No wonder him and Edward were still friends. "C'mon. Let's go cheer up Eddie!", she suggested. I nodded and lead us back to my car. When we got back to the car I realised it was 4 am. Edward was having an early wake up call today!

**Edward**

_"Edward",_ Bella whispered, her voice practically dripping with lust. "I want you Edward. Right here right now". I couldn't believe a word she was saying. Yesterday, she'd said she didn't love me. She'd broken my heart and threw it away like it was nothing, and she still took advantage of my need for her. _"Edward..."_

The way she said my name was automatically sending all the blood from my brains straight to in between my legs. My breaths were becoming uneven pants as I continued in my futile attempts to control myself and not bend her over my desk.

"Edward", she repeated, the desire clear in her voice as she stalked forwards from across the classroom, unbuttoning the first few buttons of her blouse. "I want you so badly Edward. I want you all over me. Fuck me Edward", Bella purred, now standing in front of my desk with her entire top unbuttoned.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't do this. She was with someone else. She was seventeen. She was my student. Not that that mattered to me though. None of these things mattered. What I really cared about, was the fact that once I'd gave her what she wanted, she'd go. I didn't want her to go. But if I didn't have sex with her she'd leave anyway. I wasn't sure whether to risk the chances of her going and - not fuck her - make love to her for the last time and hope she wanted it because she _did _love me. Or I could refuse her, upset her and not even have the chance ever again.

I was definaltly going with the first option.

I sprang out of my seat and practically climbed on the table to get to her. But when I got her, I didn't ever want to let her go again. I wanted to stay in that moment, lost in her deep, chocolaty eyes.

"Fuck me, Edward Cullen".

Like I was going to pass up the opportunity! I latched my lips to hers, kissing her with all the pent up emotions I'd felt toward her. Love, lust, passion, basically anything that could be related to any sexual emotion. I didn't even give her any signs that I would stick my tongue in her mouth before I did. I was turning animistic. I just needed to be with her. To be inside her. That wasn't to much to ask was it?

When she pulled away. gasping for breath, I just quickly gulped down some air before ravishing her next. "You're mine", I growled. "All mine". Then began kissing down her neck and after every kiss repeating the same word. Mine.

I trailed the kisses along her collarbone and down to her chest, sucking and nipping at the skin as I went. Bella moaned in appreciation, spurring me on. Her noises encouraged me as I trailed the kisses along her breasts, licking before blowing cool air onto them, causing her to shudder with delight. I just teased her momentarily before moving onto the other part of her body, giving her as much pleasure in as long a time as possible. There was no way I was stopping anytime soon with no guarantee that I could ever do this again. I missed being able to pleasure her like that. I nipped at the skin of her flat stomach then continued to kiss further down her body until I reached her jeans.

I unbuttoned them with ease, unzipped the zipped and was about to pull them off of her when...

"Edward?"

"Bella", I sighed, pulling at her jeans.

"EDWARD!"

And I woke up.

"Shit!". Why did I always have the fantastic sex dreams of Bella the when I was disturbed! I groaned, the sex dream with Bella still had effects that I'd never had with anyother woman before.

"Good dream?", A voice said. I jumped a mile. I hadn't realised there was someone else in the room. The voice was strangly familiar. Smooth and sweet. "It's good to see you Edward".

I suddenly remembered why the voice was so familiar. How could I forget? "Aisling?", I gasped, my voice slightly higher from the shock. Why was she here? How did she know where I lived? Why was she in my bedroom? turning on the lamp beside my bed. There were no words but 'wow' to describe her. But still she was nothing compared to Bella.

"Hey there", she said, looking me up and down, obviously noticing my problem and grinning at me. "Did I come at the wrong time?"

_Bloody well yes you came at the wrong time. YOU DISTURBED MY SEX DREAM!_

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in?", I asked, trying not to sound like I was telling her to fuck off, which I wasn't.

"Erika let me in. But, anyway, I'm staying in America for a while, I was wondering if I could stay with you".

"By all means. Make your self at home, I suppose", I said, sitting up in my bed and running a hand through my hair.

Aisling smiled widely and threw her arms around me. "Thank you Edward". She pulled away the second after she hugged me and raised her eye brows. "I think you're in desperate need of a cold shower".

I laughed then nodded.

"It's good to see you Edward, though, quite frankly, I'm seeing too much of you!", she teased. Only then did I realise I was only wearing my boxers and I had an erection the size of a mountain. I poked my tongue out at her. "Child".

I shuffled out of my bed and headed towards the en-suite bathroom. "Deal with it".

**HEYYYY! **

**Please review! **

**About the sex dream...**

**Tell me what you thought! (honesty please) I've NEVER wrote anything like that, so please be nice, I didn't want to do it full on everything in there, just a little bit to show you what Edward dreams about. **

**Please Review!**

**Love you all!**

**-*- Assbin/ Robin/ Melissa!!! WOOO! I love my nick names! -*-**


	28. The GBS Plan

**HEYYY! I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Thank you to my beta, Jessca123. Batman for encouraging me (you know who you are) and all my readers! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, But in beddy by land I do own Edward! lol!**

**28 - The GBS Plan **

**Edward**

After a long and cold shower, I joined Aisling back in the lounge. She was sat happily on the couch, looking around at the pictures on the wall, transfixed on the one of me and her at prom. One of my favorite pictures.

"I never did have the heart to throw that picture away, even after we broke up." Aisling jumped when I started to speak. "It was my favorite one of us," I explained.

"It was one of our best pictures," she agreed. Aisling turned to look at me and smirked. "Got rid of mini-Eddie?" she teased.

"Can't belive you still remember that," I muttered.

"I'd never forget that," She replied with a grin. Oh no what else did she remember? After a second I had a big round of questions I wanted answered.

"How do you know where I live when I just moved here a couple weeks ago?" I started.

"Jasper. He called me and wanted me to come to America," Aisling answered.

"Why did Jasper want you in America?"

She sighed and tried her best to force a smile. "He told me you were upset because of a girl called Bella and that you needed my help," she said remorsefully.

"What did he want your help with...?" I prompted.

"Plan GBS," Aisling finished, making it seem like the most simple thing in the world!

"Plan GB-what?"

"Jasper didn't tell you!" she remarked, it wasn't a question, it was an answer. I shook my head anyway. "GBS stands for Getting Bella Swan. It's me, Jasper, I think he said that Rosalie, Alice and Emmett have decided to help too now. But I'm not entirely sure. But we are determined to get you two back together, we will not rest until that moment. But Jasper did have an idea that he thinks'll bring her back to you faster. I agree. But it might make you uncomfortable..."

"Anything. I'll do anything if I can get her back," I insisted.

"He thinks that jealously'll work well to get her to want you more, or to at least realise how much she needs you. So he suggested you pretend to be my boyfriend to get her jealous." That was unexpected...

"So, what you're saying is, if I pretend to be your boyfriend, Bella will get jealous and possessive over me, even though she doesn't love me?"

"Edward, Edward, Edward... You are so thick. From what I've heard from Jasper, as in what Jasper heard from you too, she wanted one last kiss when you said you couldn't be together. And she said that she wanted to be friends because she didn't want to lose you completely..." Aisling trailed off, looking at me like I was brain dead.

"Any you're saying is...?"

"She loves you! God your dumb!" she cried.

"But she said..."

"That she didn't love you? Have you ever wondered why she got back with her ex when she was so obviously in love with you? Have you every thought about what _he _could have to do with all this?" she quizzed. Asking all the questions I should have though.

"Ok, I'll do it if you think it'll get her back," I insisted. Aisling grinned.

"I don't think it will, I know it will. Trust me, I'm a girl, jealously works! But being a girl your self, I'm sure you already know," she remarked cheekily. I galred at her.

"No way am I a woman! You should know that! Unless you were a lesbien in High School. So I suggest you take that back," I growled.

"Fine, you aren't a girl. You just hit like one,"she retorted.

"I DON'T!"

"No, maybe not. But you throw like one!"

"That's it," I grumbled and launched myself out of my seat towards her. She ran straight into my bedroom, locking the door behind her. "Wuss!" I called.

"Girl!"

"What ever..."

**The next morning at school...****  
**

I arrived at the school the next morning, Aisling dropped me off on her way to the super market, insisting it was a good time to show _'us'_ off. I'd rolled my eyes when she said that. There was no 'us' at all. There had been an 'us', but not anymore. A long time ago.

"I'll pick you up later. Just call me and I'll be here. Got it?" she said, rolling down the window to talk to me. I nodded and looked around, Bella was watching us. I felt guilty, if she did love me, what was the difference in what I was doing compares to her being with Jacob.

"Bella's watching?" she presumed. I nodded. "Kiss me," she ordered.

"What? No!"

"C'mon Eddie kins," she taunted, using the nick name she gave me years back. "Just kiss me. It's not like I'm asking you to have sex with me now is it?"

"Well, won't it upset her?" I asked hesitantly.

"Just kiss me already! I want to help you Edward, I can only do that if you co-operate! It'll help get her back. I promise. Just, trust me."

I sighed and slowly Lent my lips to hers. I barely touched her lips, they just brushed hers then I freaked and backed away a few paces. "I'm sorry, I can't. I just..." I turned around and saw that Bella was staring at us, I could see tears forming in her eyes, ready to spill over. Bella ran. "Go Aisling. I think I can see where this was going."

"See, now you know she does care for you. All you have to do is swoop in there and get her," she encouraged, starting the engine of my Volvo and driving away whist I began my quest to find Bella.

**Everything's going to work out alright now! isn't it? Or am I lying to you? hmmmmm.....**

**Lol. Please review and PLEASE tell me what you think is going to happen next, it may surprise you!**

**I Love's you! (In a thanks you for reading way)**


	29. And so the truth comes out

**Helllo! :P sorry I didn't update as recently as I usually do, but I stayed round a friends house for the weekend. Sorry!**

**But I have great new ideas! I'm writing a one shot right now from an idea i got when i went to town. lol.**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight! But I DO own a scarf identical to carlisle from the film! lol!**

**29 - And So The Truth Comes Out**

**Bella**

It had been less than a day since I said I didn't love him, and he already found someone. I couldn't believe it. He'd said he'd love me forever and he'd already moved on! I couldn't believe it. How could he? I felt like he'd betrayed me, but it was visa versa to be honest. I had lied and pretended to be with Jacob, I'd pretty much drove him to it. I had caused this! I had caused him to get back together with _her_. Whoever she was.

I kept running down the corridors, they had emptied, all the students were outside, probally making the most of the dry weather. Only one person was in the corridor, the person who - apart from Edward - I didn't want to see. Jacob.

"Bella are you ok?", he asked, not sounding ovally concerned, but I knew it would sound like he was to anybody who passed by. Tears streamed down my face, Jacob didn't seem to care but acted anyway. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around me. The more I protested to this contact, the tigher he held me. I kicked and flailed, nothing worked, even when I kicked him with all of my strenght. Bothing.

"Jacob, get off, I sqealed, wriggling in his arms. Jacob let go and grabbed me wrists instead, effectivly pinning my arms above my head against the wall like a surrender.

"Bella, is kicking and resisting your loving boyfriend execptable behavior?", he sneered.

"Loving?", I snorted, Jacob tightened his grap on my wrists, cutting off the circulation. "You're the furthest thing from loving Jacob. When we were together for the first time, I loved you so dearly, I thought you'd never hurt me. I thought you loved me. You went and proved me wrong. I obviously wasn't enough for you, so why do you bother me by pretending to be my boyfriend?", I growled. "I did nothing to you Jacob. You and Edward never even met before that day. So why are you being so cruel?"

"Because I love you. I don't want _him_ to have you, and if I can't have you, no one will. You are mine. You hurt me badly when you left me Bella, you do deserve to be punished; and so does Edward", Jacob seethed.

"Why on Earth would Edward need to be punished?"

"Ask him. He should know. Ask him about Victoria. That is the reason he should be punished. He should die for it. Not only did he hurt her, he hurt everybody who loved her too. He should never be happy. He should be tormented forever for it. James'll make sure of that", he barked, pressing him self right against me, curving to fit around me. I whimpered. I didn't like this sort of contact with anybody apart from Edward, especially when they were blackmailing you.

"Jacob get off. You're hurting me!", I shrieked when he tried to kiss me, crushing me in the process. I turned my head to the side. Jacob tried again. "No Jacob. Please stop!"

Jacob was suddenly gone and I was in another's arms, Jacob was unconscious on the floor.

"Bella? Are you ok?", said a frantic voice, shaking slightly with, what I presummed was worry. It was Edward.

"Leave me alone Edward", I whispered, hoping he never heard it as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Never", he replied and pressed his lips to mine before leaving without a goodbye.

**Edward **

I followed Bella quickly, not wanting to keep her in her obvious pain for any longer than nessasary. But when I found her, she was with Jacob. I hid round the corner, eavesdropping on the conversation, desiding that, it would be obvious that I had a history due to what needed to be said. Jacob could not know about us. Or what was 'us' anyway.

"Bella are you ok?", Jacob asked. He sounded worried, I very nearly growled. I'd caused her this pain and he was fixing it when I should have myself.

About a minute passed before I heard any other speech. "Jacob, get off!", Bella ordered. I didn't want to go over protective, burst in and find out she meant it in a playfull way, so I stayed put.

"Bella, is kicking and resisting your loving boyfriend execptable behavior?"

"Loving?". Anger boiled up inside me. She could have been joking, but then again, she could have been serious. Jacob could have been treating her bad. "You're the furthest thing from loving Jacob. When we were together for the first time, I loved you so dearly, I thought you'd never hurt me. I thought you loved me. You went and proved me wrong. I obviously wasn't enough for you, so why do you bother me by pretending to be my boyfriend?"

I sighed. They were pretending. Maybe she'd lied to me. I couldn't help but be relieved by that. But aparently he'd proved her wrong about hurting her and loving her. The thing that caught my main attention was about being hurt. Did she mean physically or emotionally. Or possibly both. I remained listening intently. "I did nothing to you Jacob. You and Edward never even met before that day. So why are you being so cruel?"

Cruel? He. Was. Dead.

"Because I love you. I don't want _him_ to have you, and if I can't have you, no one will. You are mine. You hurt me badly when you left me Bella, you do deserve to be punished; and so does Edward". I knew automatically what he was talking about.

"Why on Earth would Edward need to be punished?" Bella snapped. I should have old her myself. Now Jacob was going to tell her.

"Ask him. He should know. Ask him about Victoria", At least I could tell her for myself... "That is the reason he should be punished. He should die for it. Not only did he hurt her, he hurt everybody who loved her too. He should never be happy. He should be tormented forever for it. James'll make sure of that". James. What did he mean 'James'll makes sure of that? Was he back?

"Jacob get off. You're hurting me! No Jacob. Please stop!", I was around the corner in a flash. Jacob was pressed right up against Bella, restraining her, leaving her no escape. I was even more furious to see he was trying to kiss her. And, without thinking, my fist collided with his jaw with so much force, he fell to the floor. Jacob knocked his head and passed out too. Bonus.

"Bella, Are you ok?", I interigated anxiously. If she was in pain, Jacob would suffer extreamly so.

"Leave me alone Edward". She still was angry with me. No matter if it was my fault or not, it still hurt to hear her say it.

"Never", I argued and leant my lips to hers for a minute and walked away in silent. Angry, amazed, lustful. So many emotions passed through me. And, of course, above all, I was sexually frustrated. She was there for the taking and I couldn't have her.

_What did I just do? I can't do this, I have to get away from here..._

I walked away in silence. I couldn't believe the mess that we'd gotten ourselves into. Little over two weeks ago, it seemed like nothing could have gone wrong. Then everything changed...

_God, life's a bitch!_

**I wanted to mention in my aauthors not that my friend Aisling (yes the same from the story) Has wrote an AMAZING fanfic called 'human again' and wants more reviews, so please just look at it if anything! Please consider reading it!**

**Human Again!**

**Summary : Set after New Moon. Edward doesn't want Bella to lose her soul so he decides to try to become human again for her . . . . . . . . no matter how unpleasent it will be . . . .**

**Please read it! You read it and I write! Deal? i can talk to her so I know if you've been reading it or not. **

**I KNOW ALL!**


	30. Pinch me! I'm dreaming!

**Hello everybody! Sorry it's took me SOOO long to update, coursework. Urg! But the holidays begin on Wednesday! WOOOO! I can write more!(hopefully)**

**That you for the reviews!**

**A special thanks to 'hazel eyes' for giving me my 200th review! But I love you all! **

**Thank you to my LOVELY beta Jessica and Batman! You guys ROCK!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight, or it's characters. :'( Now I'm sad, I need chocolate!**

**30 - Pinch me! I'm dreaming!**

**Bella**

This was bad. Very bad. Edward had left, even though he said he never would, this obviously symbolised that he was giving up. The last chance that anything between us had gone.

Jacob was going to find out it was Edward who had hit him and suspect we were still together. Edward would lose heis job, he's blame me for it. This was very very bad.

I scurried after Edward, I needed to talk to someone, anyone. Rose and Alice were ignoring me. Edward seemed to be the only one who cared enough to try and protect me from Jacob. Apart from Seth. But he couldn't help. Not after what Jacob had done to him when Jacob had turned violent once we broke up.

I walked down the long corridor, heading to Edward's room. When I got to the classroom, I heard voices. I pressed my ear to the door, listening intently.

_"Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rose! Please calm down!,"_Edward pretty much begged.

_"I knew she didn't love Jacob! She'd always said she loved you!," _Alice squeaked.

_"She also said she didn't," _Edward retorted. _"Anyway, it doesn't mean she loves me. It just means that Jacob's forcing her to pretend to be his girlfriend! It's a possiblity, I'll give you that, but it doesn't mean she does," _he finished, I could here endless amouts of remorse in his voice. It hurt me to think I was causing his pain.

_"Edward, you and I both know that she does. So hush," _Rosalie snapped.

_"Is it really? Then why would she do this anyway? She know that whatever it is Jacob's doing won't ever matter to me, won't stop me wanting to be with her. So how can you know that she doesn't want to be with him instead of me?"_

_"Because, she just does..." _Alice insisted.

_"You can't even tell me why!,"_ Edward growled.

I couldn't understand how Edward thought I really didn't love him. It was obvious that I did.

_"Anyway, if she did, she doesn't now," _Edward added.

_"Pray tell?"_, Rosalie said.

_"I presume you're all familiar with Aislings part in the GBS plan," _Edward responded.

_"Oh."_

_"Well, what am I meant to do now? I can be with he. I can't be without her. Please someone just tell me how I can make things right! I don't even know what's right anymore!"_

Right and wrong ceased to mean anything to me as well. The only thing I knew was right was us being together, no complications. But of course, Jacob was a complication. Therefore, it was wrong. We couldn't be together. It would be selfish. I couldn't let myself be selfish when it came to Edward.

I stayed listening, everyone had silenced. I tried harder to understand the whispers, pressing my ear even closer to the door. No success. Then the door opened and I fell. Well almost. I would have if I hadn't been caught by, the one and only, Edward.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

I couldn't think of any words. I just straightened myself out, flung my arms around him and kissed him with all my passion.

"Don't doubt how I feel about you Edward. I will make this right, in time. Have patience," I murmured around his lips.

"I'll wait. I'll wait as long as you want," **(Don't suppose any of you are Good Charlotte fans? XD)** He whispered before I pulled away. I walked away, all the time, trying to think of how to make this right. What could I do? I was hurting Edward. I had to end his pain. One word echoed in my head the entire time.

_Secret._

**Edward**

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice - especially Alice - where going mental. They were so happy that Jacob and Bella weren't together. I was too. But I just kept it quite for their sake. They didn't have the same mercy upon me.

"Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rose! Please calm down!" I pleaded, putting my hands over my ears.

"I knew she didn't love Jacob! She'd always said she loved you!," Alice screeched.

Urg... This was going to be the third time I explained this to her. How simple could the fact Bella didn't love me be? Whether or not she was with Jacob. It didn't mean that she loved me at all!

We bickered for a minute or to when suddenly Rosalie fell silent.

"Rose, what is it?" Alice asked.

"Someones outside," she whispered. _Oh no. How much had they heard? Did they know? Oh crap! Bella! What would happen to Bella if they knew? If they told the school? Oh no, no, no... _I didn't care about what happened to me. Bella had done nothing wrong. I had made several mistakes in my life. What happened with Victoria being one of them. It haunted me to this day. James wouldn't ever let me forget.

"I'll go see who it is," I muttered and slowly rose from my seat and tip toed to the door. When I opened it, I could have been more relieved.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I was expecting her to yell about how stupid it was that I kissed her and prove my 'she doesn't love me' theory. What I did not expect is what actually happened.

Bella pulled me closer to her and attached her lips to mine.

_I'm asleep again!_ My mind screamed. I didn't care if I was. If I was, it was a great dream!

Her words convinced me I was dreaming. "Don't doubt how I feel about you Edward. I will make this right, in time. Have patience".

"I'll wait. I'll wait as long as you want," I mumbled. Bella backed away, all I wanted to do was grab her and keep her with me all the time.

I stood in utter amazement while she walked down the corridor, out of sight. As soon as I could no longer see her, I decided to check whether that was real. I pinched my arms which cause quite a bit of laughter.

"Edward you're awake!," Jasper cried, still laughing slightly.

"But Bella always has seemed that a dream".

"Man, You're whipped!" He yelled.

"Said the one who cried for an hour when I reunited you with Alice!" I retorted.

"Say what you like, you're still whipped..."

I knew that damn well already.

**Things can only get better, that's my catch phrase and motto. It's so very true.**

**Please review! I love hearing what you think!**

**3 Love you all! 3**


	31. Modern Age Romeo

**Hey there! **

**Same old stuff I usually say. I love you all, thank you beta and batman etc.**

**Lol!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, but my mum brought me a pair of cow socks to go along with the cats! Lol! I'm a silly moo!**

**31 - Modern Age Romeo**

**Bella **

If I had to keep this secret, then I had to tell Edward about Jacob. That he knew. Hopefully, I'd find out what Jacob meant about Edward deserving to be punished because of Victoria. I was going to have to ask. It was the only way I was going to understand. I would never think any less of Edward, so surely he wouldn't mind telling me if I told him so. I loved him.

I only had to wait until the end of the day, 5 minutes. I had English last so I could talk to him then. Maybe to Alice and Rose. Hopefully they didn't still hate me.

The hours went slower than ever. I saw Edward twice between classes, the first time I saw him, in his eyes I could see nothing but untamed lust. Me of course being Bella, blushed and scurried away, incredibly turned on. The second time, I saw him, he smirked a sexy smirk at me, obviously knowing what his previous actions had done to me. I walked off towards my next lesson. One more lesson until English. I couldn't wait.

When I arrived, everything started to get better. Alice and Rosalie where sitting in their old places from before Jacob and I had 'got together'.

"Hello," I said meekly.

"Bella! We're so sorry we've been acting like bitches. It just made us so angry to see you and Jacob together after you said that you loved Edward and promised to tell him and try and work it out. Then when you went and told him you didn't love him...," Alice shook her head and groaned in disgust.

"But we want you to know we've never hated you, we were just so angry. Forgive us?" Rose finished.

"I don't blame you for hating me. I would have hated Alice if you got back together with Tyler, or if you if you got back together with Mike." We all shuddered then laughed. "I love you guys."

"Awww, we love you too!" they cried before hugging me tightly. Then Edward called for attention. Every girl in the room silenced automatically. The boys all shut up and glared. I laughed quietly and turned towards the front of the class.

"Alright class, please turn to act one, scene 5 please", Edward shouted. "Now, as for the characters. Raise your hand if you would like to read Juliet's line?"

"Who's gonna be Romeo?" Jessica Slutly, I mean Stanley asked.

"Me." All the girls' hands - and one or two of the guys' hands - rose. The girls were yelling 'me me me!' Me, Rosalie and Alice were the only ones who didn't raise their hands

"God are those girls stupid," I whispered.

Alice and Rose chuckled quietly.

"Miss Swan, talking in class? Maybe if you like talking _you_ should read Juliet's lines." I opened my mouth to say 'no', but every other girl said that for me. "I believe it's my decision to decide who is doing what parts." I burst into fits of giggles. Clearly I was the only one who thought that could have been construed in two ways. Everyone stared at me. While everyone was focused on me, Edward wiggled his eyebrows at me and grinned.

I looked over to Alice and Rose, they looked like they were going to laugh but were fighting it off. But I think that may have been from the eyebrow thing.

"Okay people, let's just... work," I suggested everybody turned to the front and I sighed, they had to keep staring. Edward selected people for the characters and then began reading the book. He seemed to fit the part of Romeo 100%. Modern age Romeo. He did seem the type that would kill themselves if the love of their life died. He just appeared that if the one thing he loved was gone, so was his life. He'd actually told me that once on holiday. I didn't believe him then. Maybe he was telling the truth.

I was too lost in my thoughts to think about anything.

Edward said the line, "If I profane with my unworthiness hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

I didn't even realise I was meant to speak next.

"Bella," Alice whispered, nudging me with her elbow. "It's your part".

I scanned through the text for Juliet's first line and read it out loud.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," I read. Edward laughed quietly then smiled. He had so obviously seen me staring at him so intently.

That lesson was rather embarrassing, all he had to do was look at me and I blushed till I looked like a tomato. He found it amusing and made his glances regular and last longer. Alice and Rosalie kept on teasing me.

The class emptied and stayed sat in my seat.

"Aren't you coming?" Rose asked.

"Nah, I have some unfinished business to attend to," I said, gesturing towards Edward who was rearranging his desk.

"Ok."

The left the room, I followed them up to the door than locked it after them. I turned around and saw Edward staring at me with his eyebrows raised in question.  
"Locking the door? Are you planning on something happening?" Edward teased, a almost smug grin spread across his face.

"Maybe. But before anything of that sort happens, I want to talk to you," I replied.

"Me too. I think we do need to iron out some details," he said softly.

I walked over to his desk and sat opposite him, both of us quiet for a minute or two, rearranging our thoughts.

"Can you please explain what on Earth made you pretend you're Jacob's girlfriend?"

"Blackmail. He knows. He saw us," I answered him abruptly. "He has a picture of us kissing and he's threatening to show it to the principle. You would have lost your job if hadn't agreed. I know I've hurt you and for that I extremely sorry. But he told me to tell you I didn't love you. He would have known if I hadn't. I had to. I'm so sorry, Edward. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me."

"Do you think that a _job_ would stop me being with you? Or something as insignificant as _Jacob Black_ would _ever_ stop me loving you?" he growled. I shook my head. I knew damn well that neither of them would have stopped him. He really did relate a lot to Romeo.

"Now, can you answer one of my questions?"

"Yes."

"What happened to Victoria?" I quizzed.

"I killed her."

_No._ He was a murderer.

_I knew he was too good to be true..._

**Dun dun DAHHHHHH! lol! **

**Feel free to tell me your real honest opinions of this chapter. Please review! I'm sorry for being a bitch and ending it there (really not) **

**Maybe I can get more reviews this way....**

**Bye bye!**

**I hope you're all thinking about the cliffy!**


	32. Promise Me

**Hello to of my lovely readers!**

**The holidays are really near, I'm so excited! Two and a half days! You know what that means... MORE UPDATES!!!**

**Lol! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You are AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, but I'm thinking about making a animal sock farm to add to my kitty and cow socks....**

**(I'm not crazy) *"She's lying!"***

**32 - Promise Me**

**Edward**

"You... you're a... a.. mu..Murderer? " Bella stuttered. I don't think she realised she was doing it, but she leaned away from me. I felt like a murderer. I didn't have to have killed Victoria to feel that way. I felt responsible for her death even though I hadn't actually killed her myself.

"In a way..."

"No, Edward. You either killed her or you didn't," Bella hissed.

"I didn't kill her. I just feel like it," I clarified.

"Oh thank God... Don't scare me like that!" She ordered, laughing at her own stupidity I presumed. Like _I_ could kill anyone! "So, why do you feel like you killed her?"

I sighed. I really didn't want to tell her. Would it change what she thought of me?

"Victoria was one of my best friends while I was in high school. But I didn't know that... that...," I didn't know how I was going to put it. "She wanted to be more than friends." Simple! Bella's eyes widened slightly.

"So, she was in love with you. To be honest, I can understand why, but why do you feel like you killed her?"

"Because, at that time, I was with Aisling. But when we broke up, she told me. I regret every second of that day from that point," I looked down; I could feel tears welling in my eyes. It was my entire fault. I deserved for James to get his revenge. I felt like the blood was on my hands. I hated it. Nearly every picture from high school had her in. I could see in her eyes, the way that she looked at me, she loved me dearly. I ruined everything. It was my fault.

"Edward, what happened?" Bella asked sweetly, putting a hand under my chin and forcing my head up to look at her.

"Well, what happened was..."

**Xx - FLASHBACK - xX**

_I was at my house, just sitting around. Thinking about, everything basically. Erika had been trying to talk to me, but after I ignored her, she went upstairs and blared music instead._

_The was a loud knocking at me door, but I could barely hear it over the heavy rain against the window and the loud music. I slowly rose from my seat and answered the door. Victoria was stood there, soaked through and through._

_"Vicki! What are you doing out in this weather, you'll make yourself ill! Come in quickly!," I ordered, pulling her by the hand into the house and shutting the door._

_"I needed to talk to you."_

_"Was it so important it couldn't be said over the phone?," I asked, going over to the closet to get her a towel. I got the closest one and chucked it to her. She thanked me and began to dry herself as I sat down._

_"I had to talk to you in person," She said, blushing red._

_"What is it?."_

_"I heard you and Aisling broke up," Vicki blurted, seeming too enthusiastic with that._

_"Yes, but we're still friends if you're worried that it will cause problems for us as a group. It was a mutual break up." I explained._

_"That's good. But that's not what I was going to say. Well, I was wondering, since you and Aisling are no longer together, if well, I don't know but, I... um.. Well...umm," She mumbled._

_"Just spit it out." She came and accompanied me on the couch, avoiding eye contact._

_"I was wondering, well, I was hoping that maybe, well, we could," she sighed deeply then groaned in frustration. "Ok, Edward, I've liked you for a very very long time. More than like, I love you. I want us to be more than friends, and now that you and Aisling are history, we can give it a try. I love you, do you love me?," Victoria rambled._

_It was incredulous. I could only come up with one result. She was joking. At realising this, I burst out into fits of laughter._

_"What are you laughing at Edward?," Victoria asked, seeming shocked by my abrupt outburst of giggles._

_"The joke." Silence._

_"What joke?"_

_Shit. _

_"You think I'm joking? You're _laughing _at me?," she wondered, tears forming in her eyes and rolling lazily down her cheeks._

_"I... I didn't re-."_

_"Shut up Edward, I thought you were different to all the other guys I know. You were my best friend, I thought you'd understand!," Vicki cried. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders but she struggled out of them, stood up and headed over to the door. _

_"Vicki, wait! I'm sorry!," I apologised, following her as she stormed out into the thunderous rain. I caught up with her and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back to the house and talk properly._

_"No, Edward, get off! Leave me alone! I don't want to see you again! I hate you!," Victoria screamed, pulling her arm away and ran. I could hear her sobbing as she went._

_"I'm sorry," I whispered. _

_She was gone._

**Xx- END FLASHBACK -xX**

"What happened then?," Bella asked, reaching over the table and taking my hands in hers. "Tell me. Please?"

"I tried to call her. She didn't answer. I tried again and again. No such luck. I went to her house and her parents said she hadn't come home. I didn't know what to do. So I went to First beach in La Push. There was a place around there that we used to go to when we wanted to be alone, nobody else knew about it as far as we could tell. I ran there and...and...," I could remember it like it was yesterday. I could see Victoria. It was exactly like the nightmare, the memories of that day.

"Please tell me Edward."

"She was dead. It was too late to save her. She'd lost too much blood. I couldn't do anything. I've had to live my life, knowing I'd caused that. Knowing that _I _did that. I killed her. I might as well have. I had to tell her parents what happen to her, to tell our friends. I've had to live with the nightmares and the memories of that day," I growled, the tears fell more regularly. "I had to suffer with knowing I'd done that for six years. Having nightmare of it for six long years. Until I met you. They all disappeared. All the pain stopped. But I'm not the only one that suffered. So did James."

"Who's James?"

"He was another one of my friends in high school. He loved Victoria with all his heart. He felt that without her, life was nothing. His parents were dead, his adopted parents were harsh and abusive. But he didn't care if he was able to see Victoria. Even if he couldn't be with her. A bit like how I feel about you, but to a much small scale. So obviously, when she died, both him and Aisling knew why she had done it. He blames me for her death, I _was_ the blame. But he's looking for me, for revenge. Right now, and I now that, some day, he'll find me, and he'll get what he wants. I would have let him before I'd met you. I had nothing to live for, I was tortured by the memories. But then there were you...And now I know why James wants to get even. Because if anybody so much as hurt you, I'd find them," I said, masking may anger, but I know that Bella could see in my eyes I was smouldering.

"He wants to kill you?," Bella whimpered. I nodded. "You wouldn't let him would you? You said you would have, would you now?"

"Depends..."

"On?," she quizzed, seeming confused but worried by my answer.

"On whether you love me or not," I replied honestly. If she said no, I probably would have considered finding him myself and 'ever so conveniently' running into him.

"Edward, I love you more than anything. If you got yourself killed because you thought I didn't, I don't know what I would do. I'd make she I'd join you. That's for sure," Bella vowed.

"Don't say that. Don't. If he finds me, if he does get his way, promise me that you won't kill yourself. I'm not worth it. Promise me," I ordered.

"You are worth it! I'd give my life to keep you safe, I'd do anything for you. I love you," she insisted, raising a hand to my cheek and stroking it gently.

"Promise me," I repeated.

"I Promise. I won't."

I was relieved. Not that I could do anything to prevent that happening if I was already dead.

"I don't blame him for wanting me dead. I was the cause of her death, I-."

"Edward! Stop! It wasn't you're fault! You need to stop telling yourself that. You didn't know. So please, just stop. What's in the past is in that past. You can't change it."

"Thank you, Bella."

"For what?"

"For loving me despite everything," I answered. Bella beamed at me.

"Anytime."

**WOW! That's the longest chapter I've ever wrote!**

**Lol! Please review! I love to hear what you think and I didn't get as many as usual from the last chapter, it makes me think people don't like it! **

**It makes me sad! :'(**

**So please review! I love reviews and people who review! But I love you all anyway!**

**Goodbye my lovelies!  
**


	33. Have To Ruin The Moment

**SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER!!! (I love that song) I am FINALLY free from the hell hole people call school!**

**More update's hopefully! Woop woop!**

**Lol!**

**Discliamer : I do not own twilight, but I'm increasing my collection of animal socks! I have some with teddy BEAR's on them now! **

**(I'm not crazy)**

**33 - Have to Ruin the Moment**

**Bella**

Edward stood up from his chair and walked around to me, smiling as he approached.

"What are you so happy about?" I wondered, I could see in his eyes he was excited about something, happy about something. Not that his smile didn't say the same thing.

"I'm just thinking..."

"About?" I prompted him. His smile grew more pronounced and he looked down at me through zealous eyes. "What?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time now..."

"And that is...?" I was getting frustrated by the fact he wouldn't give me a straight answer. I wanted to know. But something about the look on his face made me think that maybe it would be better if I knew somewhere other than in his classroom. Like, I don't know his bedroom? It made much more sense!

Edward took my hand and pulled me out of my seat before attaching his lips to mine in such a passionate kiss, that if the world perished; I wouldn't even notice. His hands rested on my hips and slowly but surely pushed me back towards his desk. As soon as I felt the back of my legs touch the desk, he lent closer to me; effectively making me lay on the table. The surprisingly clear desk. Maybe that was why he had been clearing his desk. Anticipation of sex, because from what I had learned about him, he wasn't organised, unless there was something he wanted to do with it.

Edward pulled away allowing me some air, which came in small pants. Edward laughed and moved his lips to my throat and placed kissed up to my jaw and along it.

Suddenly one though echoed in my mind, the fact that the girl that I had seen him kiss earlier must have been his girlfriend, and right now, he was cheating on her.

I forced him away and composed myself before standing up again. Edward looked discombobulated. **(That is a word, if you don't believe me, LOOK IT UP. Thank you to Megan if you're reading this, she gave me the word) **

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Um, Edward, don't you have a girlfriend," _already_, I added mentally.

"No."

"Then who were you kissing this morning?" I challenged. Edward smiled and shook his head slowly.

"That wasn't my girlfriend. That was my pretend girlfriend. She insisted that I make you jealous to make you want me again," he explained. "That was Aisling."

"Wow. If you could have _her,_ why would you want _me_?" I didn't understand, she was the sort of person that would look right alongside Edward. She was beautiful. Even more so than Rosalie if I was being honest.

"Because, she doesn't compare to you. Sure she may be pretty, but not you," he replied, raising a hand to my cheek and stroking it softly. "You're the only person I want. The only person I need. Only you my Bella."

"Why did you feel you had to make me jealous to get me to come back to you?" I quizzed. It seemed stupid to me, but if I thought about it, it was the reason I was with him now. It had worked.

"I don't know, but I was willing to try anything. I really wanted you back. It hurt to see you and Jacob together. You have no idea how much I wished I was him. That I was able to do what he was doing."

"So she's not your girlfriend?"

"No, she's not," Edward answered, pecking me on the lips and mutter under his breath, "trust you to ruin the moment."

"Hey!" I complained and smacked him playfully on the arm. He mocked pain then grinned mischievously at me.

"You're gonna pay for that," Edward growled before seizing me by the waist and forcing me to the table so I was oh-so-conveniently under him. Edward's hands ran up my body and to the buttons on my shirt. I opened my mouth to protest, but Edward stopped me with an Earth-shaking kiss. When we parted, I could barely speak. Edward's lips didn't leave my skin, but travelled slowly down to my collarbones and started to head south.

"Edward, we can't do this here. Not in school," I gasped. Edward stopped kissing my chest and raised his head enough to look me in the eye. I could see nothing but untamed lust in his eyes. I could see the animal from back in France again. I loved it. "We...we can't," I forced out the words when my mind was screaming, _'fuck me, fuck me now!'_ I couldn't hide my distaste for those words. Edward could see it and smirked down at me, sensing easy victory.

"Why is that?" He asked smugly as continuing to unbutton my top and peppering kisses down further as he went. He was acting as if I'd said nothing.

"If someone walks by and they hear us, don't you think they're being a bit suspicious?" I suggested, praying he didn't listen.

Edward raised an eyebrow and sighed deeply. "You're right." _Damn it! I won... _"C'mon."

Edward slid down off of the table, pulled me with him and headed for the door.

"Where are we going?" _Like you don't know..._

"Where do you think? We're going to my house!" _Victory! I suppose...._

**:D Summer holiday's rule! Almost as much as reviews, so basically, review and then I may be so happy, I go mad and type like Megan on coffee, or mayb more like road runner on coffee. If there's a difference...**

**Lol! **

**Pwease review! And tell me what you think'll happen, what you liked and what you didn't. I'll take it as constructive critism, but any flames and I'll buy a big tub of ice cream, or eat all the cookie I plan to make!**

**Be nice! Nice people are the people who make me want to write! **

**Loves you all nice people!**

**You too batman!**


	34. Please Stop

**Hello all my lovely readers!!!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating too often, but my parents have been making me do jobs and I've been writing the new fanfic too (as I'm sure many of you are aware) I hope this chapter makes up for it!!!**

**Also, I've been making some awards which, if you wish, you can vote for! If you like coldplaywhore and BaTmAn94 go on there and vote please!!! And if you've heard of the oh-so-amazing fanfic, the office. BLOODY AMAZING FIC!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight, but I do own the plots that my sister has copyrighted from me! Grr! Damn her!**

**34 - Please Stop**

**Bella**

"Don't let Charlie be home, don't let Charlie be home," I chanted on the way home. If Charlie was home, I was dead. He'd ask where I had been and anyone who knows me knows I cannot lie on any conditions. I couldn't exactly say, _"I was having mind blowing sex with Edward, my English teacher. Sorry, it kinda hard to keep track of time with the amount of rounds we had and what he was doing to me, if you know what I mean,"_ I'd quite happily say this to Alice, Rose, Jasper or Emmett. Defiantly not Charlie. I was his 'baby girl' to start off with, but not only was I his 'baby,' but Edward was my teacher and Charlie was a cop. Cop + Teacher - Clothes + Me = R.I.P Edward.

I was relieved that his car wasn't in the drive, he was obviously working late. I felt like nothing could go wrong. Edward and I were back together and there was no stopping us.

But that was until I walked into my house.

"Where have you been Bella?" A voice sneered. I knew that voice far too well. I stayed silent. Praying that I was going insane. "I said, where have you been?" Jacob barked stepping dangerously close to me.

"Out," I answered. It wasn't a lie. It wasn't the truth. It should show that I wasn't telling him the whole truth. But I knew he wouldn't find that answer satisfactory. A low growl emitted from his chest and one of his hands reached to my hair, pulling on it. Hard. I yelped, he was very possessive of me. I knew he knew where I had been.

"Out where Bella? And don't lie to me!" he seethed, pulling on my hair more.

"With Alice and Rosalie," I whimpered. Jacob's hand swiped my across my right cheek and he pulled my hair again. The strength me used very nearly brought me to tears from the pain. I couldn't tell him.

"I know who you were with. I know what you were doing, so why won't you tell me?"

"Jacob, please stop," I whispered. Jacob kicked the side of my leg, causing my legs to buckle and send me plummeting to the floor.

"Not till you tell me the truth," Jacob replied.

"Jacob. Please. Don't tell them. It wasn't his fault; I lied to him to start off with! He didn't know. He doesn't deserve this," I insisted, not being able to stop the tears now. After a second of hesitation, Jacob released his hold on my hair.

"Won't you ever learn Bella? You can't be with him. You don't belong with him. You belong with me!" he yelled, storming across the room, smashing anything he could get hold of on the way.

"Jacob, why are you deluding yourself into thinking something that you know damn well will never happen," I retorted sharply, finding the strength to get up off of the floor.

"Maybe if I remove the competition," He murmured.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" I asked anxiously. Did he mean he was going to hurt Edward?

"Speed dial number 1. James. I believe you're familiar with the story after your little heart to heart with Edward. So don't pretend you don't know what I'm going on about," Jacob answered.

He didn't intend on killing him himself. He was going to get James. "No..."

"I'm not going to the principle any more. Fuck Edward all you like. But just remember, his days are numbered," Jacob informed me.

"Jacob. Why? What happened to the old Jacob? My best friend the one I loved?" I wept.

"When the best thing in your lives took away from you, you tend to change. That is why I'm going to give James what he wants. So I can finally get what I want, and he can get what he wants. Everybody's happy," Jacob told me, a big smile on his face. He liked the idea of Edward dead. But there was no way in hell I'd ever go back to him.

"Even if you killed Edward, I'd never come back to you. I'd join him," I whispered.

Jacob let out a quiet, sinister chuckle. "Now, that's where you're wrong Bella. Didn't you promise that you wouldn't kill yourself if James got to him? Hmm?" he challenged.

"How did you know that?"

"That's for me to know and you to worry about," Jacob sighed pacing the floor, not watching me. Paying absolutely no attention. I had to get out of there. I shuffled slightly towards the door. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Um... bathroom?" I suggested.

Jacob looked at me suspiciously and then nodded. He watched me as I escaped up the stairs and into the bathroom. I emptied my pockets in search of my phone, if I couldn't get out of here. I at least had to warn Edward.

Once I found phone I dialled the number and let it ring. He picked up almost automatically.

_"Hello sweetheart. Is everything alright?"_ Edward said happily.

"No, Edward. Jacob's here. He knows James. He's gonna get him to kill you," I blubbered. Silence.

_"Bella, I'm coming to get you."_

**Edward**

_How had everything gone from so good to so bad over an hour? _I thought as drove as fast as I could to Bella's house. If Jacob knew James, then I knew Bella wasn't safe. They'd use her in their schemes somehow. She'd get hurt, I needed to protect her.

I arrived the house very soon after she had rang me, due to the speed I was driving at. I could hear them arguing as I approached. I could hear stuff breaking. There was a fight going on. Then I was even more determined to get inside.

When I got to the front door, I thanked God it was unlocked so I could sneak in unnoticed. When I got in, Bella saw me straight away, but Jacob had his back turned on me, his hand raised, ready to hit Bella. I reacted immediately, doing a repeat of this morning, and punching him. Jacob stumbled back slightly, then looked at me. He was furious.

"What are you doing here?," he snarled.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You realise that if you stay with her, she's just gonna get hurt? Don't you?," Jacob cried.

"I wouldn't let James touch a hair on her head," I disagreed.

He smirked at me. "Maybe. Maybe not. But do you think he's working alone?"

"You're hardly a match for me Jacob Black. Remember what happened this morning? I'm sure I could even it out pretty easily," I gloated.

"But would you be able to fight with something precious to you standing in your way? Say like Bella?," Jacob snapped.

"She'd never go against me," I insisted.

"Never said she'd have a choice," Jacob replied darkly.

Then I broke his nose. Jacob was complaining and saying something about the fact Bella's dad was a cop and I could be done for not only hitting him, but for doing his daughter. I didn't care what he had to say. He deserved everything he got. Jacob fled from the house, leaving me with Bella.

"Bella? Are you alright baby?," I asked anxiously, very nearly having a panic attack about her. She had a huge red hand print on her cheek and a few cuts on her arm which I presumed were from where the bastard had been smashing vases and glassed around her.

"I'm fine, now," she answered.

The only words I could think of were, "Thank fuck!"

**FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! Lol!**

**Raise you're hand if you want Edward to beat the living shit out of Jacob *Raises hand***

**Raise you're hand if you worried about Edward getting hurt by James *Raises hand***

**Raise you're hand if you want for Edward and Bella to have some more 'alone time' before the action starts! *Raises both hands* **

**Raise you're hand if you think this was stupid and meaning less *looks around than raises hand* lol!**


	35. Pinky Promise

**Hello Everybody!!! **

**Well, I'm afraid to say that my laptop's charger is broken, so that means I can't update for a bit. But if I'm lucky, my parents may let me use theirs, fingers crossed.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll update ASAP. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight, so unless I say otherwise, just presume I don't, because it makes me sad saying it don't. :'(**

**35 - Pinky Promise**

**Bella**

"Edward, what are we gonna do?" I asked as we drove to his house. He'd insited that he was never going to leave me alone for a second when there was the risk James could get me. Edward suspected that James would use me in some, sick, twisted, sadistic game as revenge before James killed him. No matter how much I tried to convince him I could look after my self, he just looked at the red cheek, in a way of saying, _Sorry love, but I don't think you can_. It annoyed the hell out of me. But I knew he was only doing this for my own good.

"I don't know," he admitted with a sigh, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You won't let him hurt you, will you?" I interrogated. His safety at this point was more important to me than my own.

"It all depends."

"On?"

"The circumstances," Edward answered abruptly in a quiet, nearly inaudible voice.

"And by that you mean?," I squeaked, I couldn't deny that I was panicking. I could feel my breaths edging closer to hyperventilation every second.

"On whether they're using you to get their way...," he replied.

"You made me promise I wouldn't do anything stupid, I want you to make the same promise. Even if they threaten me, don't let them hurt you. Otherwise I'll ignore your promise," I said stubbornly. I watched as his grip tightened on the steering wheel and his jaw clenched.

"Bella," he grumbled.

"Promise? Please?"

Edward groaned and pulled the car over so he could look at me. "You know I can't do that. You can't make me promise you that because you know damn well if anything happens, I'd do anything to get you back, safe and sound, with me," he whispered, turning to look at me. "You can't break the promise Bella. I think you forget that you have much more to live for," he insisted.

"I have nothing without you though. Nothing matters."

"But it doesn't mean that after time it won't get better. You know that I have already caused one death, she was my best friend. It destroyed me. But to be responsible for your death to... I don't think anybody would be able to comprehend the incredible amount of guilt I would feel. I don't think that I'd be able to live with it."

"Edward... I'm not worth it. I'm not worthy of your love as it is, let alone you killing yourself because of something that wasn't your fault to start off with! Edward, you need to realise that anything that happens to me, is _Not. Your. Fault. _Do you understand?" I growled. Edward huffed and shook his head slowly.

"It was my fault. It all was. Victoria's death was my entire fault! If you died, if you were hurt, anything! I-."

I cut him off with a hand across his mouth, His eyebrows knit together, he looked adorable, and almost childlike.

"Edward, behave. I don't want to hear any of it. All I want to here is _I promise_, no vows to suicide, no complaints, ok?" Edward rolled his eyes; I removed my hand from his mouth and started deeply into his eyes. "Now, repeat after me, _I. Promise_."

"I. Promise," he sighed, echoing my words and tone exactly. "Satisfied? You keep your promise I keep mine?"

"I'm content," I replied with a grin. "For now. But you better keep that promise!"

"I'll find a way to prove to you that I will. I promised, I won't break it! I swear. I'll even pinky promise! Emmett and I have rules; I can't break a pinky promise!"

"Children..." I murmured as Edward held out his little finger.

"It doesn't matter anyway, because I won't let him lay a finger on you. I won't let him hurt you. I'll show you that I have a reason not to let myself be hurt even if you're safe."

**Edward**

_How can I promise her? _I thought as we drove back to my apartment. I couldn't just pinky promise. I needed to show her that I wouldn't let James hurt either one of us. Show her there was a reason for me to stay alive, with her obviously. She just had to keep her promise, then it would be fine.

I spent the entire drive thinking of ways to prove it to her.

_How can I promise her?... How can I promise her?.... Promise...._

An idea struck suddenly, shocking me that I'd even consider it. How could I think of that? I couldn't! Not only was she too young, but she was my student.

_But the idea of it is to promise her that you'll keep your promise, it doesn't say when! _I argued. _It's merely a gesture that says you'll stay alive to do it at some point!_

I knew that. I knew I could do it. She'd be old enough by the time that I'd even think about doing it. I already had what I needed to give to her to promise, another promise to promise to keep the promise. _Wow that's a whole lot of promises..._

The words rang in my head as clear as day now I'd thought of the idea!

_Promise ring. Marry her!_

**DUN DUN DAHHHH!**

**lol! Watcha think?**

**Please tell me! I love hearing what you think!**


	36. Everything I Could Ever Want, And More

**Long Long LONG Chapter!**

**I hope you understand that my charger was dead then the time it took to write this chapter.**

**So please forgive me for the time it took to post this!**

**Also I got twitter! Please follow me! Link on my profile page :)**

**Enjoy**

**36 - All I Could Ever Want, And More**

**Bella **

Considering the circumstances, I too cheerful. I'd just been beat up by my possessive fake-boyfriend, had the love of my life be put at risk where the results could be possible death, because of something that was not his fault and so many other things Jacob or James could do to my beloved flooded my mind. But I was content where I was right now - sitting next to Edward, our hands entwined. I was completely at peace. For now at least. And I had Edward's word that he would not put himself at risk for my sake. But I had a very small reason to be happy. Edward. He was the sun in my life of darkness and shadows. And of course, there was Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Charlie, but they were more like stars. Still providing a little light, but being the sun in another world. Someone else's.

I loved Edward more than anything, he was my all. I had to protect him. I _had_ to.

I was lost in thoughts of Edward, only of Edward. The positive thoughts, and got so lost in them, I didn't even realise when we arrived at the apartments.

"Bella, Earth to Bella!" Edward lured my back to reality, waving his hand in front of my face. I turned to look at him, smiling sheepishly. Edward laughed quietly and grinned. "C'mon. We're expected," he informed me. I had no idea _who_ was expecting us.

Edward got out of the car and came round to open my door straight away. "Who?" I asked.

"My sister and Aisling," Edward replied, taking my hand and helping me from the car.

"As in, your ex-girlfriend Aisling?" _Oh no, _I thought. If I knew anything. If you loved Edward once, you loved him forever. I could practically see the bitch fight coming. "This is not gonna be pretty..."

"Don't worry Bella. We're just friends," he insisted. I looked up at him doubtfully. Even if _he _thought it was that way, it didn't make it so. "Are you accusing me of me still holding feelings for her?" He sounded incredulous, maybe even a bit hurt by his expression.

"No, I'm not. But what about her? For what I've learned so far, you can't just fall _out _of love with _Edward Cullen_," I explained. Edward rolled his eyes; I could see clearly, he thought I was being silly about it. But it didn't stop my doubts.

"Bella, Bella, Bella... She's happy. She's got a better life without me! She has so much more!"

"But-," I began to argue to be cut off by Edward.

"No Bella. I'm not going to listen to it. She is just a friend. Even if she wants more - which she doesn't - she won't _get _more! You're all I could ever want. Or need. You're so much more than that! I don't even know _why _or _how _I get to have you. But some how, God took a liking to me, and gave me everything I've ever wanted. You, Bella." I didn't argue. "God must have got laid that day." I sniggered at his sad attempt for a joke. But decided that I won't argue with him about ex girlfriends and lovers anymore. Unless he provoked it. I didn't speak. Neither did Edward. We just started into each others eyes. In his I could see undying love. And something else. I wasn't sure what it was. It was like he was working something out. Some unsolved mystery.

He made me jump when he suddenly laughed. "You're cute when you're jealous." He smiled sweetly and leaned his face down to mine; he kissed my lips softly and swiftly, leaving me wanting more. He knew damn well he was, and his sweet smile turned into a smirk.

I huffed and frowned at him.

"Let's go," he said, pretending he had no idea that I wanted him to properly kiss me, and began walking towards the building. I remained where I was. I pulled my hand from his, folding my arms over my chest stubbornly and stood dead still.

_Stubborn as an ass, _Emmett use to say. When ever I used to correct him, he'd simply say. _But asses are so much cuter,_ and slap my butt the next chance he got and say _cute ass_ in my ear, just to wind me up.

"Bella, let's go," Edward repeated.

"Nope. I'm not moving."

"Bella..."

"Nope. Not until I get my kiss!"

"Being stubborn?"

"As an ass," I replied with a grin.

Edward raised an eyebrow questioningly at me. "Isn't the saying stubborn as a mule?"

"Ask Emmett."

Edward laughed and nodded. "If Emmett is involved with that saying, it doesn't surprise me it's so strange."

He turned around and walked back, pressing him self closely to me. He brushed my hair off of my neck and peppered, wet, open mouthed kisses up to my jaw."Well, I'm sure I can spare a kiss, or two," Edward murmured against my skin. I shivered as his hot breath tickled my neck. I wanted so much more than just a kiss now.

I turned round and attached my lips to his, giving him no warning what-so-ever. He didn't seem to care anyway. He returned the kiss as passionately and desperately and me. I could tell through his kiss, he wanted me just as bad as I wanted him.

"Edward," I whispered. "I want you. I don't want to wait, who knows how much privacy we'll get when we go upstairs. Please. Fuck me. Please?" I pleaded.  
Edward moaned quietly, then abruptly, forced me back against the car, pressing himself even closer to me. Not only his kiss was giving away how much he wanted me. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach. I knew it wouldn't be hard to get what I wanted. I slowly rubbed myself against him; I knew he was going to give in.

Edward groaned and moved his hands down to the hem of my shirt, slipping his hands underneath it. His hands moved further up under my shirt, until they found the lace of my bra. Edward squeezed my breasts roughly, but so it was pleasurable and not painful.

"We'd better go otherwise I'm going to take you right here against the car," he growled, removing her hand from my top and stepping back. Giving me a quick peck on the lips first. I grabbed the top of his shirt and pulled him back to me. Edward slammed back into me, almost knocking me over.

Ding. Ding. Ding! Idea alert!

"You know, I've never had sex in a car before," I whispered into his ear. Edward brought his lips back to mine then said "there's always a first for everything."

Victory!

Edward pulled his keys from his pocket and fumbled for the button that would open the car, not letting my lips leave his unless completely necessary. He finally unlocked the car and very nearly threw me onto the backseat. I gasped at his sudden raging passion, I liked it! He was fierce, rough. It was something I'd never experienced with Edward. And I hoped I would see this Edward again.

Edward hovered over me, seeming not to care that he couldn't even straighten his legs due to the lack of room. By the look in his eyes, he'd think it was worth it. It probably would be. _No probably about it..._

Edward didn't waste a second, he moved his lips down to my neck, kissing, licking and biting up and down my jugular. There was no doubt he was going to leave hickeys. But I didn't care. In fact, the harder he bit me, the more turned on I became. I loved this Edward!

His hands roamed my body, starting with tracing the features on my face, then running down cupping my breasts. He squeezed them and brushed his thumbs over my hardened nipples. Even in my clothes still, it felt amazing!

"Edward," I moaned, arching my back forward. To my disappointment, and frustration, he moved his hands and started drawing little circles on my stomach with his fingers.

Edward's lips moved back to mine and kissed me passionately, thrusting his tongue eagerly into my mouth. His hands moved down and rested on my thighs, rubbing up and down, but not where I wanted them the most.

He suddenly stopped his motions and his hands moved urgently and ripped - not unbuttoned - my shirt open, buttons were sent flying over the car. I was about to complain about the act that it was one of my favourite shirts, but Edward stopped all other thoughts. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt - as it should be removed - slipped it off him and began to run my hands down his chest.

Edward's lips had attached themselves to one of my pert, lace covered nipples, sucking at it, while his fingers teased the other. I moaned loudly, losing myself in the feeling. I could feel Edward smile against me before reaching behind me and unclasping my bra then slipped it off and growled, his eyes glued to my boobs.

Edward's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. Or a child on Christmas morning. Or Both. I knew Edward well, and I knew that, in bed - or anywhere else - he was rather excitable. Actually excitable wasn't a good enough word. He was like roadrunner, on coffee. With better stamina.

Edward's eyes finally met mine; lingering there for a second, then he smiled a Cheshire cat grin at me and placed a powerful, forceful kiss against my lips.

"Fucking perfect..." he murmured, kissing his way down to my breasts again and resuming his previous actions, but, more rough and dominating this time.

_And it was _so_ much better!_

I brought my hands to his hair and forced his face closer to me, running my hands through the untamed bronze locks, spurring Edward on. His took my nipple into his teeth and tugged on it slightly. I felt, fucking fantastic.

"Oh God, Edward. I don't want to wait anymore," I whimpered, moving my hands frantic down to his belt and unfastening it as fast as possible.

Meanwhile, Edward kicked off his shoes and helped me to remove his pants once I finally unbuckled his belt, leaving him in only his boxers.

Edward nibbled the skin of my neck, causing me to giggle. Edwards's hands roamed down to my jeans and all but ripped them off of me. Fortunately, they lived to tell the tale. Just about.

He raked his fingers up the inside of my leg, pressing harder as he went. I'd never had his - or anybody else for that matter - do that to me before. But I liked it, but it did tease me. Being so close to where I desperately wanted to be touched, but not doing anything about my desperation.

Edward ran a single finger up the centre of my panties and groaned, obviously feeling the wetness of them. They were completely soaked through.

"You're so wet Bella. I must me doing something right then," Edward whispered, almost smugly and leaned down to litter soft, quick kisses across my stomach and chest.

"Only for you," I whimpered, my hips buckling towards Edwards hand that had still not moved.

Edward laughed quietly and looked deep into my eyes. "Impatient, aren't we?"

"Fuck yes." Edward pressed hardened, moving his hand up at same time, rubbing me through my underwear. It wasn't enough. "Edward, I want you in my," I whispered. Edward shivered. I wasn't ashamed to admit my undying sexual needs, wants and desires for him. I knew he had the same problem. But he was better hiding it. Well, everything apart from the tent on his pants...

I was less controlled. If I wanted him, I had him as soon as I could. But once Edward got going, there was no stopping him. He was like a force of nature. Unstoppable, uncontrolled, unbelievable and's many other un's I wouldn't be able to list them all!

Edward forced his fingers, hard, against my crouch, making me moan loudly. I still wanted more. I wanted him. Badly.

"Edward, please. Don't make me wait any longer," I begged, grabbing the band of his boxers and began pulling them down. Edward didn't stop me, but began rubbing me harder and faster.

I yanked down his underwear quickly and swiftly, Edward kicked it off when I couldn't reach.

Edward - still in his fit of passion - continued his tradition of ripping - or very nearly - ripping off my clothes and ripped my underwear clean off.

I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. I wanted him.

"Fuck me," I whimpered.

Edward groaned and thrust into me in one quick movement. Kissing me fiercely, one hand tangling in my hair, the other on one of my hips, pulling me up, making me meet each of his thrusts, forcing me deeper.

We both moaned from the movement, unbelievable pleasure swept through me. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around Edward's waist, pulling him closer. Bringing him deeper into me, causing new waves of pleasure.

We both screamed loudly. So loudly they could probably hear us all the way over in the U.K! It just felt amazing! Indescribable and Unimaginable!

"Fuck, Bella!" Edward cried. As he thrust back into me again, this time further. Each thrust was deeper and more pleasurable. Each made us yell louder.

I don't know how long we were doing it for, it felt like an eternity. But it still wasn't enough. I wanted more time to be with him like this. Our chances may be numbered...

But I knew there was no chance in hell Edward would last as long as I wanted him to. But, neither could I.

We were both trembling, our climaxes were near, and we knew we wouldn't last long. Edward forced his lips against mine, barging his tongue into my mouth before I could even open my lips for him.

His lips muffled our moans and cries partially, but we still made a load of noise. It was dark out, so people would be in their homes, watch Eastenders, probably thinking the next door neighbours were watching porn or going at it and being louder than anybody would think possible. People driving past and parking would probably be thinking 'what the fuck? couldn't wait to get upstairs to privacy?'

But I didn't care about anything other than Edward when I was with him.

"Oh fuck, Bella, I'm gonna..." Edward growled loudly and attached himself to my lips again. One of his hands was on my chest, twisting my nipple, and the other was working its way down stomach and ended up stroking my clit. My climax was nearing, fast.

I groaned, louder than I ever had before, or thought possibly! I shook furiously, now desperately trying to ait for Edward's release first.

Edward separated his lips from mine and moved them to my earlobe, sucking gently then bit it, so much; I felt a sting of pain, but a pleasurable pain.

"Come for me Bella. Come with me." Edward whimpered. He squeezed my clit in exact time with the most amazing deepest thrust yet, and I knew I couldn't fight release anymore. And by the look on Edward's face, neither could he. "Come for me," he demanded.

That was enough. I came undone, triggering Edward's release.

I screamed, I don't know _what _I said, whether it was even real words or not. I couldn't think about was Edward and the undeniable pleasure that was sweeping over me.

"Edward!"

"Fuck, Bella!" Edward yelled and relaxed on top of me, still being careful not to crush me. We lay in silence for a minute or too, trying to calm our breathing, with little success.

"I love you Bella," he gasped, bringing his face up to mine and peppering kisses all over my face, then finally on my lips. The grin on his face read only one thing 'freshly fucked.'

"I love you too," I whispered, before we fell silent again. It wasn't an awkward silence, more like a 'wow that was amazing' silence. We just stared into each others eyes, into each others eyes.

"I love you more."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Edward's phone rang. Edward grumbled.

"Perfect way to ruin the after-sex-talking," he said, rolling his eyes.

"After-sex-talking?"

"When I tell you how much I love you and that at the next opportunity I'm going to fuck you again," he replied with a laugh. The phone kept ringing.

I laughed loudly when I heard the song. Edward was obviously too caught up in the after-sex-talking to realise the song. Or thought that it was my phone. Emmett had got hold of his phone. I should hope.

_I feel pretty,_

_O so pretty,_

_I feel Pretty,_

_And witty,_

_and gay!_

"Edward answer your damn phone," I ordered before I died of laughter, if that was possible.

"That's not my phone," he said.

I nodded. "The sounds coming from your pants, and I don't have that song on my phone."

Edward's eyes widened and his jaw clenched. "Emmett..." The phone was gradually getting louder. I laughed harder. Edward blushed.

"Answer the phone."

"Who ever it is dead," he vowed. I rolled my eyes as Edward reached down to the pants in a heap on the floor, and fished out his mobile. He flipped it open and held it to his ear, not even looking to see who it was. "Hello?" I said gruffly. He was so close to me, I could hear the reply.

_"Edward, we know you're outside of the apartment, we also know that you've just had sex in your car, so don't deny it. Just get you're ass up here! I wanna meet my future sister!" _A voice cried.

"Erika, we didn't have sex in my car," He lied.

_"There are no secrets between you and me. Well, none of yours. Just get up here, now, and, please, being wearing some clothes."_ I laughed again. His sister was amusing.

"Yes, _mother." _He hung up and groaned. "Sisters. Who have them? You're lucky you're an only child."

I grinned at him as he shuffled down me and began to sit up, then pulled me up too.

"We need to get dressed, we don't want them coming and getting us while we're still butt naked." Edward grabbed my jeans and bra, then looked at my shirt and my panties. He held then up for inspection and smirked. "Oops. Sorry."

"You don't look it," I retorted.

"You're right, I'm not. Because that means I get to get you to go commando and where my shirt." He'd never seen me in one of his shirts before, I'd always had clothes to put on after. I think he may make a habit of ruining my shirts...

I held out my hand for his shirt which he handed to me eagerly. It wasn't really anything special, just a plain white dress shirt, but on Edward, it was sexy as fuck!

"You know what Edward. I'll trade." I handed him my bra and smiled innocently. "Yours to keep. You can have the underwear too."

Edward's eyes were wide with shock. I suddenly got the impression that he thought I meant I wanted him to wear it.

"Not to wear." I classified.

Edward nodded, grinned and pulled on his boxers with difficulty. I never knew how hard it would be to put jeans on in the backseat of a car until I tried which is what I did first. I put on the shirt then slipped on my trainers. I looked at Edward to see if he was ready - which he was - and saw him gazing at me, lustfully.

"So sexy," he muttered before getting out of the car into the night.

**What do you think?**

**Love? Like? Loathe?**

**I hope you enjoyed it!!!!**

**Please tell me what you thought and FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!!! **

**Link's on my profile!**

**:D (:**


	37. Meeting Aisling

**Another update! Woo! **

**Wow, 37th chapter! I didn't think I'd get this far! lol! ****I hope you enjoy it! **

**I'm going on holiday on Wednesday so sorry, I won't be able to update. It's only a few days, but holidays = more experiences to write about!**

**Anywhoo, on with the show! Enjoy! **

**37 - Meeting Aisling**

**Bella**

Edward helped me out the car and held my hand tightly as we walked towards the building. I could already feel my stomach doing back flips. I just hated the feeling that Edward's ex was going to be there. And his sister. The only thing that could be worse would be meeting his parents. That would be a nightmare, considering I'm his student.

A lump was forming in my throat and my palms were sweating. Edward could tell I was freaking.

"Bella, it'll be fine. They'll love you. I promise," he assured me with a crooked smile for good measures.

"Edward, I'm fine with meeting your sister, but your ex?"

"What are you worrying about? This is absurd! You can be worrying about the thought that she'd still want me?" I looked down. It wasn't that. I'd seen her this morning. I was worried that he'd want her back. She was by far prettier than me. She was his age. He'd grown up with her. "You're worried I'd still want her?" He sounded upset and almost disappointed in me. I knew that it wasn't right to think that he'd want anybody else but me after everything he's said, done and promised. But I still did.

I nodded and I heard Edward sigh.

"Bella, why do you have so little faith in me? Do you think I'd really want anybody else?"

"No, but I can't stop the doubt. I mean, you've already been with her before, so you know that it can work. She's prettier. She's your age. You grew up with her, how can I remain completely doubt free?" I retorted.

Edward's hand came under my chin and pulled my face up; he now stood in front of me. He looked upset that I didn't trust him, but he also looked determined, like he was determined to prove me wrong.

"I'm sure you'll see that we're just friends as soon as you meet her. You can help but like her, she's such a nice person. Just please, at least _try _to like her and keep your jealousy from judging her," Edward said with a lopsided grin.

I nodded slowly. It may be easier said than done...

"Good," he muttered then pulled me close to him and kissing me passionately. I felt like if he wasn't holding me up I'd just flop to the floor because my legs were suddenly made of jelly! I pulled him even closer to me, just about ready to drag him back to the car for round two! Edward laughed against my lips. "I know what you're thinking," he said with a sly grin. "Sorry, we can't go back to the car. We need to go meet the others. We can't have round two right now. But I promise, later tonight, we will."

"I'm going to hold you to that," I vowed.

"You have my word." Edward entwined his fingers with mine and pulled me tightly into his side as we began walking to his apartment.

_He loves _you._ Not Aisling. And if he does love her it's only in a friends way..._ I chanted silently.

Once we reached the apartment door, I felt like I could be sick with nervousness. Ex and the sister. It's as bad as meeting the parents! Maybe worse! At least he hadn't slept with his parents! Or I should at least _really _hope not!

Edward put his hand in his pocket to get his keys, but the door flew open revealing Aisling. She looked just as beautiful as the other time I'd seen her. It was quite intimidating. She was smiling broadly, showing all her pearly white teeth.

"Hey guys! C'mon hurry up and get in," she squealed, stepping aside, practically buzzing.

Edward put a hand on the small of my back and led me forward, then whispered, "She already loves you, I can tell."

"Erika! They're here!" She yelled at one of the rooms. "Finally," she muttered, turning back to us and grinning. Edward poked his tongue out at her. I could help but think of many things he could be doing with his tongue, other than poking it out at Aisling.

"It's lovely to meet you Bella. I'm so happy you and Edward are together," she squeaked and hugged me without warning. I think it was safe to say she didn't mind me and Edward were together! Unless that's what she wanted me to think... "You don't know how long I've waited for Edward to fall in love. I don't think, from what I've heard, he hasn't actually been with many people in his life, and they weren't even serious, you should be honoured!" She rambled and let me go. I went back to Edward.

I laughed. Well, she was positive. "You do know our, situation, right?" I asked. If she knew that he was my teacher, she may look at it another way.

"Of course I do! You're lucky Bella," she said. I raised my eyebrows and she giggled. "Not lucky that you have Edward, although, good job finding a man, he certainly is a keeper. But I wasn't referring to that! A teacher and a student. Don't you think that's hot? The thrill? The risk of getting caught? Why do you think people do the teacher/student foreplay?" _Good point... _I thought. But decided I'd simply roll my eyes. "Oh c'mon Bella. You can't deny it!"

I blushed. She laughed. Edward kissed my forehead and said he was going to talk to Erika quickly. Leaving me alone with Edward. Edward stepped into Erika's room and as soon as he left everything turned bad.

"You stay away from him bitch. He's mine. Got that?" She growled.

"Actually, he's mine," I answered, coolly, just saying how things were.

"Actually, I think you may be confused. Just last night he said he loved me and was going to leave you for me," she purred, a smug smile plastered on her face.

My fist met her right cheek, effectively slapping the smile straight off of her. She gasped.

"Bella!" She cried.

"He's mine bitch!" I yelled.

"Bella..."

"Stay away from him," I ordered.

"Bella? Are you ok?"

I snapped back into reality. Staring blankly at Aisling, she had a slightly amused expression on her face. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just day dreaming..." I answered non-chalently.

"About Edward?"

"No, surprisingly. I think that's the first day dream I've had since I've met him that hasn't been about him," I replied honestly. She roared with laughter. "What?"

"You've been Eddified," she answered.

"You're friends with Emmett, aren't you?"

She nodded. "That explains it..." I murmured. I started to wonder how much she knew about me. She already knew my name and that Edward and I were together even though he was my teacher. How much more could she know? "Um, what do you know about me?" I asked nervously. If she decided to turn bitch like the day dream, I wanted to know what she could use against me.

"I only know what Edward's told me," she replied. I think she chose her words carefully, just to piss me off.

"What did he tell you?"

"Not much really."

"Care to elaborate?"

"He said you were the most beautiful thing in existence and that he needed you back to live, that's all, I swear. Apart from your name," she clarified. I felt a small smile forming on my lips. Most beautiful thing in the world. Needed me to live. It was all things he'd told me before, but still, to hear them from someone else. To know he's been saying it to other people proved he obviously wasn't lying about how he felt.

Inside, I could feel myself doing a happy dance.

"Do you want anything? Drink? Food? I'm fine cooking you anything you want. Or getting take out. Honestly. It's better than Erika's toilet. She can set cereals on fire, just by pour milk somehow. There was a demonstration this morning."

"She set the kitchen on fire while we were on holiday. Claiming it wasn't an actual fire," I said with a laugh.

"Sounds a lot like her."

"How long have you known Edward?" I asked her.

"I've known him since I was born. He was there. I have a picture back home of him holding me. He was only one, but he's always been there for me. I've tried desperately to find him someone, because, even though he has his family and his friends and women dropping at his feet. He's always been aloe. I tried to find someone for him. I think ordering Jasper to take Edward and Emmett on holiday. I wouldn't ask Jasper. He won't admit he's scared of a girl that's miles and miles away."

"Jasper can be a bit of a wuss sometimes. But he's a nice wuss," I said with a grin.

"You don't know him as well as I know him, he's a bloody annoying wuss," Edward announced walking back into the room and over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him.

"Edward's worse though. He just gives in anyway. I don't even need to threaten him." Aisling grinned at Edward. He frowned.

"I don't even need to ask him for anything, he just gets it anyway, he gives in before he has anything to give in to," I muttered loud enough so they both could hear. He always was wanting to give me things, buy me things. It was frustrating that he was so persistent!

Aisling giggled quietly. Edward whispered, "You don't complain though do you?"

"Like when?" I challenged. I always complained if he gave me something, even if I wanted it. He was still spending money. Edward bit my earlobe, giving me the impression that he wasn't on about giving me something that cost money.

I gasped; shocked that he was doing that with his ex standing there! His lips moved along my neck then back up to my ear. "After school, you didn't complain then. I hardly doubt you'd complain now either," he said seductively. I let out a long shaky breath and shivered slightly.

Edward chuckled and ghosted his lips down the previous trail.  
Somebody in the room cleared their throat, sounding slightly annoyed, yet amused. I looked towards who made the noise since I knew it wasn't Aisling.

I could tell just by her beauty that she was Edward's sister. She had shoulder length hair that was light brown. Her face was perfect like Edward's. She was fairly short, maybe a bit smaller than me. Her figure was perfect, like an hour glass. I suddenly felt irrelevant and ugly, standing in the same room with, most likely, the most beautiful people I would see in my life!

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you! I'm Erika," she greeted me politely, holding out a hand for me to shake as she approached me. I took it and shook her hand quickly then let go. Worried she'd notice how sweaty my palms were. Aisling was the least of my worries now I saw the way Erika looked at Edward. She was looking at him like she had to protect him. From me? Maybe she was going to try to get him to leave me.

I gulped at the thought and pressed myself back it to Edward when her eyes settled on me.

Erika smiled brightly, turned around and walked over to Aisling. She stood on tiptoes and whispered something to her, causing Aisling to grin, ear to ear.

"I know," she said. "Believe me, I know."

Erika whispered something else, and her face fell.

"I know that too. But we're not going to let that happen. That's why she's here."

It was incredibly frustrating only getting half the conversation! Why wouldn't Erika just say them out loud? I knew they were about me. That's what made it so bloody annoying!

"Bella, you're going to need to call your dad," Edward informed me.

"Oh god, I forgot about dad! He'll be worried! I better get home," I rambled.  
"No way in hell! You're not going back there! Jacob can still get in there! I think you're forgetting the invention called the window! Anyway, Jacob's the least of our problems. James is. What if he decides that to get me back he's going to get you instead? I wouldn't be able to cope if he got you. I'd go insane with worry. And an insane person can't keep promises," he hinted, obviously meaning that he wouldn't be able to keep his promise if James got hold of me. Which I was sure he wouldn't. He didn't want me. He was after Edward.

I shot him a death glare. "What will I wear to school tomorrow though? Or tonight?"

"Well, tonight, I don't intend on having you dressed," Edward started, Erika gagged. "And tomorrow, Erika or Aisling can lend you something I'm sure..." Edward said, looking in the direction of them. I turned around and saw them both nodding. Erika was beaming at me. I had a funny feeling she was like Alice and that I was going to need to be up at the break of dawn.

I shuddered. I hoped she was like Alice but calmer and not as scary with make overs. But by the look in her eyes, I don't think she was.

But this was Edward's sister, I'd put up with it. Well, I could try...

"All settled then! Now, all you need to do is call Charlie."

_That_ would be fun.

**Next chapter, more Aisling, Erika and the Bella barbie! :D**

**Turn the drama up next chapter, :)**

**Thank you my lovely readers! I love each and ever one of you!**

**X~Mel~X**


	38. Hooray For Boobies!

**Hello My Lovely Lovelies!**

**I would first like to apoligise for not updating in so long. School is a hard thing to get used to! For the first two weeks I've just been like 'WHOA! SCHOOL! WTF!?' Even without the homework! But now! I have course work! AHHHHHHH! But, fortunately for me, the piece of coursework I have now is to write a story! SO, that isn't too hard considering I've got several idea's and too much time on my hands! **

**Second, I have changed my fanfiction name! I am no longer Gee1995. I am ForbiddenForevers, for reasons which I won't even bother to explain :)**

**Anyway, On with the show! Sorry for making you wait!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight, but I have a funny feeling, in the very close future, I will own the Robert Pattinson Calender. God bless my Auntie!**

**38 - Hooray For Boobies! **

**Edward**

I was jumping for joy when Bella caved and called her dad, saying she was staying over a friends. I scoffed when she said 'friend.' Friend with benefits wouldn't even be right. Well, I certainly hoped not! I was certain I wasn't.

Bella had settled it and called Alice to ask that if Charlie called she was there. Alice agreed with no questioning, which I was thankful for. Everything was fine; well, to do with her staying here at least. Everything was wrong. James was making it that way! But there was one thing that made it all seem worth while. What I'd walk through fire for. Bella. She was my light, my life and my all. As long as I had her by my side the world would never be dark. Not completely.

"All set. Charlie isn't even the slightest bit superstitious. Everything is good," Bella said, bounding over to me before flinging her arms around my neck pulling my face towards hers. Her lips moved against mine in a passionate way that said 'I fucking want you on the coffee table, now' but almost shy as to say 'I want you, but I know that your sister and your ex are watching us.'

Bella trailed a hand slowly down my chest stopping when she reached the band of my jeans. She was so close to where I was now dying for her to touch. Just a few centimetres down and I would be a very happy (very very very happy) man. Not that I wasn't already happy. I was kissing my beloved. Of _course _I was happy!

I heard a wolf whistle and 'awww'. I pulled away immediately, blushing very slightly when I realised that Aisling and Erika had been watching us the whole time and no doubt could see my erection that was now pressed into Bella's stomach. Bella stood on her tiptoes to reach my level. I moaned as her body brushed my aching cock as she rose slightly. This was heaven wrapped up smack bang in the middle of hell. If only we were in my room. Then I would have my way with her.

Bella moved her lips to my ear and whispered a single word that - if possible - made me even harder. 'Later...'

"Excuse me," I murmured as I headed to the bathroom. I had a certain problem to deal with now. Curse Bella and her utter sexiness!

**Bella**

I had to stop myself from laughing out loud when Edward excused himself to the bathroom, knowing damn well what he was doing in there.

_Maybe I should be in there helping him...._ I pondered. _Nope, I need to make a good impression; being locked up in a bathroom with Edward wasn't going to help that. _But I couldn't get the images of me on my knees in front of Edward out of my head. I shivered. Edward would just have to make do with a good old hand!

I sat on the couch beside Aisling who was smiling brightly at me.

"So, Bella... I bet you wanna know the low down on Edward Anthony Cullen, eh?" Aisling asked with a small smirk. Edward hadn't really told me too much that he wouldn't have wanted to me to know; and, being human, of course I was curious!

"Yes actually now you mention it, I have some questions to ask you two about Edward. But you have to promise not to laugh, okay?" They both nodded in agreement. So I scanned though the large list of questions I had, deciding on one in particular that sparked my interest. "How many women has Edward been with... sexually?" After the question left my mouth I regretted it. Shouldn't I have been asking Edward these questions instead? But who was to say either of them knew?

"Including you?" Erika asked. I nodded. It was going to be huge. Why not just add on one more number? "Two. You and a girl called Irina. That's it."

My jaw had dropped. Two? Only two?! _I'd _been with more men in my seventeen-nearly-eighteen years on this earth than Edward in his twenty-one-and-a-half years!

"Are you okay, Bella?" Aisling inquired amusement clear in her voice.

"Just let me pick up my jaw.... There _has _to be more than _two!_ I mean, _c'mon!_ Have you seen him!? Aisling, you have to agree, he is gorgeous! He has to at least have had one one night stand!" I insisted. "Or, I mean, you must have slept with him right Aisling?"

"No actually. Edward was waiting for the right person." _I think my heart just ripped in two.... _"Or who he thought was the right person. You know what it's like being a teenager. Well, imagine being a teenage _boy!_ You get horny, and suddenly your mailbox is the right person! You know? He did believe that at the time, but he hadn't met you then! That was like.... four years ago, he's changed so much, he knows you're the right person and not Irina. I have no doubt in mind that if he could go back in time he would wait for you instead. It's just who he is. He loves you so much more than he ever loved Irina, if he ever loved her at all!" Aisling rambled. But my heart was still tearing slowly. _If he ever loved her at all... _It could be true for me and Edward too! Who says that he really loves me!? What if he thought he loved me but really didn't? I think that would hurt more than being burnt alive. I needed him to love me, because I loved him.

"Anymore questions?"

"Yes. About James, has he ever made contact with Edward before? Is there anything that I should worry about? I think I have the right to know..."

"Yes, James has made contact, years ago. But he never did after then. We thought he may have given up. But, I don't think he has. He wouldn't have. I mean, if someone killed Edward, even after six years, would you give up?" Erika said quizmatically.

"Fuck now.... Crap...."

We all laughed and giggled about little stories they were telling me. I was proud of Edward when Aisling said when they were in college, if a boy was treating a girl badly even if he didn't know them, he would pick a fight and - almost always- win. It's no wonder he was a ladies man...

I also learned of his Scooby-doo obsession. His love of peanut butter cookies and fudge brownies. How when he'd returned from France after meeting me, he didn't stop searching. I felt sorry for him. I suppose he wouldn't have thought about calling my fathers house... I also learnt that when he was younger, he used to attend Erika's tea parties in exchanged of her playing the evil old witch that he had to kill. It was quite amusing.

Before I knew it, Edward was back out, perfect as usual, a slight flush upon his cheeks. He ran a hand through his hair then sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Cock tease," he whispered to me with a grin.

"At least I don't go to tea parties with old witches," I countered. Edward's eyes widened and he turned to leer at Erika who burst out into fits of giggles.

"Yeah, laugh it up little sister! At least I didn't go round eating dirt as a baby," Edward growled. I laughed. Dirt-eating baby...

I zoned out as Edward and Erika bickered. I searched my surroundings and saw Edward's door. I'd been in his apartment several times before, but I'd always been in fits of passion and never noticed where it was before.

I headed for the door and when I went in I saw the entire right hand shelf was CD's. I scanned through them just to occupy the time.

**Edward**

"HOORAY FOR BOOBIES!" Bella cried from my bedroom. I couldn't help but laugh. Aisling looked at my little sister who shrugged her shoulders at her. They had no idea.

"It's the name of an album by the bloodhound gang," I informed them as I heard the opening to 'the bad touch' played loudly. I walked to my bedroom and found Bella jumping up and down in the bedroom, clutching a book to her chest.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! WUTHERING HEIGHTS I LOVE THIS BOOK!!!!" she cried. Bella saw me and stopped blushing.

"Let me guess, you love Wuthering heights?" I teased. Bella grinned at me then placed the book back on my shelf and turned off the music.

"How did you guess?" Bella replied sarcastically. I chuckled and walked towards her, pulling her into my arms.

"Just a sneaky suspicion...." I said mockingly lowering my face to her neck and peppering kisses all over every inch of the skin there. "Do you want to stay here? Then you don't have to face them again?" I asked, hoping she was say something along the lines of 'fuck yes!'

"Actually, we need to talk..." Bella admitted. I pulled away to look at her face, but she was looking away. My heart stopped and felt like it was having splinters forced into it, along with it being ripped apart and burnt all at the same time. 'We need to talk' was a break up line.

"Really, a-about wh-what exactly?" I stuttered my voice breaking twice. Bella looked down to the floor, keeping her eyes on her feet. I wanted to make her look at me, but, I didn't want to see the look in her eyes if she was breaking up with me.

"I'm so scared, Edward. Scared for you. I learnt some things tonight I wish I hadn't. And now, I don't know what to do with this information, or why I asked for it!" She whimpered, looking up at me, tears had welled in her eyes. What had she found out? Was it something that would be reason enough to leave me?

"Bella, what's wrong? What is it that's scaring you? I promise that I won't anyone hurt you. I swear, on my life, he won't touch you," I vowed, I wouldn't let him. _Over my dead body,_ I so dearly wanted to say. But Bella would take it the way I meant it. Literally, over my fucking dead body! Only then would he stand a chance of getting my Bella!

"Edward, why didn't you tell me James has found you before?" She snapped, suddenly very angry. _I knew that would come back and bite me in the ass..._

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to worry you. How much did they tell you?"

"All I know is that he's found you before. I don't know anything else. What else is there?" She seethed as if I had lied to her about loving her or something as absurd as that! She looked scared, angry, sad and... Confused? I didn't know. But one thing I knew was she was _livid._ Was it her safety or mine? Either way, it obviously was frightening her. And with her being worried and scared, it made me anxious.

"It's a long story..." I informed her, implying it was one I didn't want to tell. Regardless how I felt about it. About _her, _she still hadn't deserved it in the end.

"We have time. I think you're forgetting you're forcing me to stay here tonight," Bella sneered. I frowned and looked down. I shouldn't have forced her, I had to admit that, but I wasn't willing to let her be at risk because of me! The thought of James coming into her room at night and...

Tears welled in my eyes and my fist clenched. The thought of it was enough to make me sad and angry. He wouldn't hurt someone else because of my mistakes again. I sighed and took Bella's hands into mine, pulling her to the bed with me.

"Okay, here's what happened...."

*** *** *****

**In The Morning...**

**Bella**

I couldn't believe what I had heard. I had never felt so scared in my life. What had happened to Irina...? I just have to think that it would never happen to me. I wasn't as vulnerable. I had a cop for a dad! That wasn't going to happen to me! Edward was going to be fine and we were going to be together for the rest of our lives. Happy. Safe. James-free.

"BELLA BELLA BELLA! TIME TO WAKE UP WE NEED TO GET YOU READY!!!!" I heard Erika scream pouncing onto Edward's bed.

Edward groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist pulling me closely to his bare chest. I automatically remembered, me and Edward were both naked and his sister was trying to tug the sheets away from us. I clutched to them with one hand and Edward with the other.

"C'MON!" She cried.

"Erika, I think you might want to leave for a few minutes unless you want to see what your brother looks like naked," I muttered against Edward's chest.

"Ten minutes?" Edward asked.

"Okay, have a shower, but no shower sex, okay?" Erika said sternly, glaring at Edward accusingly.

"Yes _mother,"_ he growled. I chuckled lightly and watched Erika leave. After the door was shut, Edward left the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm locking the door. I'm not risking her bursting in. Not what with _I'm _planning," Edward replied with a smirk.

"What are you planning?"

"Oh, you'll see..." He locked the door and turned back to me in all his naked glory. I couldn't help but let my gaze fall south. A naked guy standing across the room, of course you're going to look! I mean, especially when this guy is _Edward Cullen! _AKA, sex on legs. "Like what you see?" He teased me as he sauntered towards me; the sight of him took my breath away. Edward was perfect in ever way! Inside and out. He was, unfortunately, subjected to a past I wouldn't have even wished upon my worst enemy.

Edward pounced at me and smothered me in quick little teasing kisses.

There was a loud banging at the door and Edward stopped dead. "I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING, SO STOP NOW!" Aisling barked, pounding on the door.

"Well that's just a suggestion," Edward whined.

"Edward Cullen, you get you butt off of her! Now!" Aisling ordered. Edward pulled away from my neck and looked at me, almost pleadingly. How on earth was _I_ going to know what to do? Because I was a woman, did he some how think that I could say _piss off _and she'd go? Life - or Aisling from what I had learned - just didn't work that way...

"You know that if you aren't gone in five seconds I'll continue regardless right?" Edward sighed running a hand down my body. "It's not like you can stop us now, is it? I mean, unless you can walk through a solid door."

"Who said I need to walk through it?" She retorted. _What on the hell was she talking about?_

"You know what, I'm gonna start counting down. Five.... four...." Each time he said the next number he moved his face closer to my breast.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, stop what you are doing!"

"Ooooo! You just go middle named," I sniggered. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Two... one..."

There was a sound from the other door that made me worried and feel like bursting out into fits of laughter. It was a chainsaw. Or a weed hacker.

"Get off of her and open the door or I will open it for you," she threatened. Needless to say, Edward relented immediately.

"You're a bitch you know that," he shouted to Aisling as he pulled on some boxer-shorts.

"And you're a horny bugger."

"He's my horny bugger," I said happily. Edward smiled at me then leaned in to kiss me.

"And I'll be your honey bugger until the day I die." Awww... sexually romantic!

*** * ***

"So, basically Bella, you're going to sit there like a good little girl while me and Aisling make you look like a model. Okay?" Erika clarified. I nodded reluctantly. I didn't even like makeovers on normal days, let alone when I could be with Edward. This was annoying.

"Bella, I know that you're thinking about the fact that you could be with Edward right now, but, we promise this will make up for it. Edward won't be able to keep his hands to himself!" Aisling vowed, starting to brush the tangles out of my hair. "We're talking about some serious fucking here!"

"AISLING! THIS IS MY BROTHER YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Erika screeched, blushing bright red.

"So? It's not like we're saying what he does to Bella in bed. That reminds me, is he good?"

"AISLING!" Me and Erika cried in unison. She just laughed.

"So... is he?"

I didn't answer, I just blushed furiously. How was I meant to explain how good he was in bed? Amazing? A God? Orgasmic? All of the above I suppose... But there was no chance in hell I was saying any of them out loud! I just sat in silence as Erika and Aisling argued about discussing Edward's sex skills. To say I was embarrassed was an understatement!

Erika was now working on my hair - curling it because apparently, Edward liked my hair curly. "How do you know that?"

"If I am correct, when you and Edward were in France, Rosalie and Alice curled your hair and, according to the two of them, Edward couldn't stop staring," Erika explained. "Or touching..." She added with a shudder. I simply laughed.

Aisling was simply laughing nonstop at Erika's obvious discomfort. I felt sorry for her. When we quieten down, we remained silent for about five minutes. Before...

"So, has he had sex with you on his desk?" Aisling burst. I jumped at the suddenness and the question. _Did she really think I was going to answer that? _"You have, haven't you?"

I didn't answer. I was simply too embarrassed. I groaned and stayed silent for the rest of the make over. They had told done my make up so it was grey and Smokey. It was done so it was sexy and not slutty. My hair was curled perfectly. All they had to do now was get the clothes.  
"I hope you don't mind me picking the clothes. Because I already have," Aisling confessed. Erika just rolled her eyes and gestured for Aisling to continue. Aisling went to her wardrobe and took out a pair of skinny jeans, black ugg boots and one of Edward's shirts. I was surprised at her choice. I expected her to put me in a skin tight suit that barely covered my ass. I was glad that Aisling had picked. I was particularly glad that she hadn't put me in death shoes. High heels and me just didn't mix, well, unless you wanted a disaster!

Aisling brought them over to me and pointed to the bathroom ordering me to get changed.

"Underwear?"

"Oh, don't worry about that... I have a plan," Aisling informed me, grinning wickedly. "Erika I think you better leave the room. I don't think you'll wanna hear this..."

**James **

Revenge was close. I could taste it. I could feel it, just as well as I could feel the chill in the air. As if it was just as real. It was. It was going to be well worth the wait. Just to see him squirm. To see him beg for his death thousands of times before I had mercy and killed him.

Jacob and Laurent were meeting me at the cafe around the corner in ten minutes. But till them, I stood and watched Cullen pacing around his apartment. Deep in thought. Every now and then, he would look out the window as if he felt I was watching him. He was obviously worried about me hurting him and his lover. Bella. But of course, he was too smart to know that I would hurt him first. I knew him too well, having grown up with him. And he was the same.

But after all of these years of plotting and planning, I'd come up with the perfect plan. It was just going to be a repeat of what had happened with Irina, but, this time, he would bare witness. He'd be able to do nothing. Just watch as I took Bella's life and his life with it. Like two birds with one stone.

What I held in my hand was the key to my plan. In my hand I had a mobile. Edward was predictable. I knew what he was going to do before he even knew. I could tell last night, as I watched him; he was going to propose to Bella. And I could see that he wouldn't be able to do it alone, he'd need some help. He'd ask Aisling. I could almost see the cogs turning in his head. I knew where he'd go.

In my hand, I held mobile with a picture of Edward and Irina on it. It was simple, but it was effective. A simple picture of them kissing. Bella would be easily fooled, all I had to do was text Bella the picture with something stupid like, 'I'm so so sorry Bella. But I think you had the right to know. I'm so sorry!' Something long those lines. That way, Bella would think it would be Aisling and she was watching Edward kiss another woman. Labelling him as unfaithful. Then it would all fall into place.

It was so easy to mess with people. It was like they were puppets and I was the puppeteer.

Revenge was going to be sweet. Edward was going to pay... Once and for all...

**Dun Dun DAHHHHH! What do you think? Like it? James' plotting it revealed ever so slightly. But what happened with Irina? Hmmm? Ha ha! I meant to leave that out! Sorry if it annoyed you, but you will find out later. I promise!**

**A once in a life time (maybe) opportunity has come up because I feel guilty about the lack of updates :( So, just for this chapter, if you review, you'll get a teaser! Sound fair? I think so!**

**Also, is there anything you would like to happen? Anything at all! Even if it is Emmett dancing round dressed like a monkey doing the cha cha to 'we made you!' Anything at all! All the wacky and wonderful idea's I'm sure you've had will come true! Unless it's something that will effect the plot. The main plot will stay the same.**

**Finally, I know it's early on, but, if I had an idea for a sequal, would you like a second story? Please do tell me! I already have the idea, so, a simple yes or no could change it ALL!!!**

**Good bye everybody! Peace out dudes!**

**~Melissa~**

**~Now ForbiddenForevers~**

**X_x_X**


	39. Four Days Notice

**YAY! I didn't take too long to update! :D **

**Hello all! I hope, for those of you that reviewed, enjoyed the teaser! **

**I hope you like the chapter!**

**Thank you to my wonderful, awesome and cool beta Jessca123!**

**I love each and everyone of you! **

**Enjoy!**

**39 - Four Days Notice**

**Edward**

Lesson two came fast, I had to admit, I was really looking forward to seeing Bella! Aisling and Erika hadn't let me see her this morning and drove her to school instead. I hadn't seen her yet, I was desperate to see her again. No matter how sad that sounded, I didn't care. _Hell yeah you shouldn't care about being pussy whipped! At least you're getting some!_

I was just going to have to teach like normal, so I hoped that they hadn't out her in anything too distracting, otherwise, I was screwed!

I was detached from reality when the door flew open a load of rowdy teenagers poured in. Much to my disappointment, that included Jacob. He was silent and deep in thought by the look of it. But when he looked at me, he smirked and took a seat, most likely plotting his childish day dreams about after my death and him ending up with Bella. It took my all not to laugh out loud! It was pathetic, but it was obviously what he was thinking about.

Five minutes later, Bella entered. Jacob and I stared at her. She was wearing my shirt! Shit! They girls must know how much I loved her in my clothes! I couldn't help but let my eyes fall to her chest. She'd left the top few buttons and, unfortunately (and yet, fortunately for me) I could see no signs of a bra. I was automatically hard and thanked god I was behind the desk! I gulped and averted my gaze to the desk. If I looked at her any longer, I would be think of...

_Bella crawling on my desk, giving me a good view down her top..._

_Bella riding me..._

_Bella on her knees in front of me, my hands tangling her hair as I watched her su..._

Huh... Apparently I didn't need to look at her to think of her sexually. Burden, or a gift? Who knows! Bella took her seat. The class was all there bar one or two students, so I started the lesson.

"Okay, class, we've began the study on Shakespeare, particularly a romance, but I need you all to write a piece of creative writing. Whether it's a poem or a story of some sort. But it must be a romance," I ordered. There were squeals and groans coming from left right and centre. "It's easy! And it can be fun!"

"Easy?" Mike Newton scoffed. "Okay, if it's so easy, come up with a poem about love, now!"

"If you insist... Through thick and thin we'll make it through, So I thank the lord each day that I met you. You give me strength, hope and so much more, Oh lord I love you, _mon amour_. To see you laugh, joke and smile, to have stay, just for a while, would make my day, my night, my life, My love please say, that you'll be my wife. _Ego exspecto vobis pro totus meus vita_," I babbled. It probably was a load of crap. But it was the best I could do under such short notice and under pressure.

The girls stared at me open mouthed with wide eyes. Even Bella which I was pleased about since I'd been thinking about her as I'd said it. I looked around the class. Everybody's mouths hung open as if they were on hinges. It worried me that I think I saw a small bit of dribble on Jessica's chin. _I have a right to be scared... _

_RUN YOU IDIOT! SHE MIGHT JUMP ON YOU! _

_You can't run! You have a boner and no doubt if she sees it she'll think she's the cause! _I'll just stay here... _Good choice! _

"Sir? What does '_Ego exspecto_...' bla de bla mean?" asked Lauren Mallory, one of the most annoying people I'd ever known!

"It's Latin for I waited for you all my life," I answered. There was a large 'awwww' and a few gags. Bella looked at me knowingly. She knew who I was talking to. Everybody else was talking and I sat and watched Bella pull out her mobile and start texting. A few moments later my phone buzzed in my jeans pocket. I pulled it out and read the text I'd just received from Bella.

_You were talking about me weren't you? Or should I throw a hissy fit? - B_

I chuckled lightly and replied by saying,

_Nah, I'm talking about my other girlfriend! Who do you think I'm talking about? - E_

_BTW, you look hot in my clothes; I think I'd live with the non-stop boner if I got to see you in them more often!_

_Oh really? Are you saying you've got a boner right now? God, the things I wish I could do to you right now... I'm sure you don't want to hear that though.... - B_

_Fuck! You're really not helping me! Of course I wanna hear! But can I hear when you can act on it? – E_

_Maybe... But right now, I think you should be worrying about other things - B_

_Like? - E_

_The fact I'm not wearing any underwear..._

Fuck, my cock got harder! _It's now rock hard! How is it possible to get harder!? _I looked up at Bella with complete lust and desire. She smirked and looked down at her mobile again, texting. _Shit... incoming!_

_Look in the top drawer of your desk - B_

I knew I shouldn't have looked, but I couldn't help it! I opened my drawer and inside was the pair of panties she's wore last night, I complete teasing reminder, and also her bra. I shut the drawer so fast and hard it shook the table and moved everything that was on it. If it was possible, my brick dick turned into a fucking diamond! _Nothing _was stronger or harder than diamond. _Well, it has some competition now, doesn't it?_

_Bellaaaaaaa! You are mean and so totally hot and sexy! God I wish I could fuck you right now! :'( _

_You don't want to know what I wish I could do to you. I'm getting wet at the thought of it! _

I groaned and leaned my forehead against, fighting the urge to demand she goes outside so I can 'talk' to her! But it would be kind of fishy if we didn't come back. I turned off my mobile, I didn't want to read anymore of the hot texts or I might combust! Bella was cruel. I looked at Bella and saw she was pouting at me. I grinned back. I'd spoiled her fun. Bella smiled wickedly at me then licked her lips. _Uh oh... _She lifted a hand to the collar of her shirt, my shirt, and tugged it down slightly, giving me a brief glimpse of her chest. _Not enough... I want her naked! Now!_ I grumbled under my breath "Too fucking sexy," before demanding the classes attention. Everybody was quite apart from Bella who was giggling at the fact that my voice was trembling slightly. "Miss Swan do you find something funny?" I snapped. Bella looked me straight in the eye then snickered again. "I will speak with you after class Miss Swan."

"Oh really? You sure that you don't wanna do anything... _else?"_

"Miss Swan, silence."

Bella bit her lip and remained quiet. It was almost a relief! It seemed like everything she said made me want her more!

The end of class approached fast, and, that meant it would be break. I was planning everything as the students worked. She would be punished! The bell rang and I breathed a sigh of happiness. Not long and I'd be able to hold her. Get some release! The class emptied, not fast enough I had to add, but slowly and steadily. Bella strolled to the front of the room and stood in front of my desk, a evil grin plastered on her face.

"You wanted to talk to me Mr Cullen?"

I rose from my seat; now everybody had gone - bar Bella - I didn't need to worry about the boner being visible. Bella knew damn well I was hard! I all but ran to the class room door and locked it before stalking over to Bella. I placed two hands beside each side of her on the desk and pushed her back against it. I thrust my hips at her, letting her feel my obvious raging hard-on. "You feel what you do to me?" Bella groaned and kissed me zealously before I pulled away. "Now, Miss Swan, what you did earlier was very naughty. Do you know what happens to naughty girls?" I growled, leaning into her ear and licking the shell of it. Bella shuddered and shook her head. I brought my hand down hard on her ass, causing her to yelp. "They get punished. On your knees Bella," I demanded. Bella gasped. I'd never been like this with her before. It made me wonder if she liked the dominant side to me.

She obeyed me and lowered herself to her knees. I looked down at her as she unzipped the zipper and unbuttoned the. She shimmied down along with my boxers, causing me to moan as I felt the material brush against me. I needed her, badly. "Bella," I groaned. She reached into be boxers and took a firm grip on my cock. I moaned loudly. She'd barely even touched me yet! She pulled it out and looked at it closely, licking her lips. It was sexy as fuck! But I wanted her to lick me, not her lips.

Bella leaned forwards and tasted the droplet of precum that had formed on the head. She moaned loudly - almost as loud as me! - and she'd been the one _giving _the pleasure! Not experiencing it! Without warning, Bella took as much of me (and that was a whole lot) it to her mouth, sucking and licking me hard.

"Shit!" I cried nearly having my legs buckled from beneath me. I'd not been expecting her to do it so suddenly! One of her hands placed its self on my ass, pushing my hips towards her face, her other hand was playing with my balls as she sucked on me. It was fucking amazing! My hands wound in her hair and I slowly pushed myself further into her mouth, groaning loudly as I did so. "Fuck, Bella!" I screamed when I felt myself touch the back of her throat. Bella tense and her gag reflex kicked in. I moved backwards slightly, not wanting to cause her any discomfort, but she tried again, getting me a little further down before she had to pull back. She gave it one last try and eased me down into her throat. It was the most amazing feeling ever. I could barely think of words to describe it!

She began bobbing her head on my cock at a steady pace, occasionally stopping to pay more attention to the head sucking on it ferociously. It was hot watching her! Sucking, licking, bobbing, I almost came just by watching her.

"Fuck, Bella! I- I'm gonna-" I cut of half way through the sentence and emitted a low, throaty growl. I wasn't going to last long. She grazed her teeth carefully along the underside of my cock, and it undid me. I came in her mouth, letting the incredible feeling take over me. She swallowed my cum, which was possibly one of the hottest things I'd ever seen. I was literally bursting with happiness! Bella cleaned me up a bit before pulling my underwear and jeans up. She got to her feet and smiled at me. She was fucking amazing! How did I get so lucky?

I attached her lips to mine, thrusting my tongue in her mouth. I could taste myself on her. It. Was. Hot.  
We only pulled away when it was completely necessary. We were both gasped for air. "Sit on the desk Bella," I demanded. Bella did as she was told and perched on the edge on the desk. I pulled off her shoes and unbuttoned and zipped her jeans. I lowered myself to my knees in front of her, at the exactly level of the 'holy land.' Bella looked at me lustfully, I returned her gaze. I licked my lips and pulled down her jeans slightly and licking along the waist band. Bella's hips buckled into my face urging me to continue. I laughed and edged away. I yanked down her jeans, unable to contain my desire any longer. She was a work of art! I could see her slick folds, desperate to be touched, inches from my face. That delicious scent of Bella on my tongue, broadening my senses. I groaned and ran a finger between her folds, feeling how wet she was. Bella whimpered and thrust upwards towards my hand.

"Fuck, Bella! You're so wet!" I raised my hand and showed her the finger that was now covered in her juices. "Do you see how wet you are Bella?" I moved my finger to her lips. "Taste how wet you are for me," I ordered. Bella opened her mouth and sucked on my finger, moaning quietly. _Shit, I'm gonna need help again at this rate! _I removed my finger from Bella's mouth and leant my face closer to Bella's core.

I couldn't wait any longer.

I leaned in and flicked Bella's clit with my tongue before taking it into my mouth a sucking on it gently. Bella's moans were so loud, I expected people could hear. I placed one finger over her lips and said 'Silence Bella, or I'll stop.' I continued sucking at Bella. Bella squirmed and writhed under my mouth, moaning so quietly, it was barely a whisper. I trailed my tongue lazily down to her dripping entrance, dipping in slightly before heading back up and circling her clit once or twice. I completed this circuit a fair few times before Bella was mewling and clutching at the back of my head.

I raked my teeth across her bundle of nerves, causing her to shudder before I moved further down and plunged my tongue into her. Bella bit her lip to stifle the load groan. I repeatedly thrust my tongue inside her, Bella's moans grew louder and louder every time! It was amazing watching her pleasure. I could see everything I wanted to see. How I was affecting her. Her beautiful face. Her glorious body. And of course, her amazingly wet core. It was all I wanted to see, and I could see it perfectly. Best position, ever...

I raised a hand and rubbed her clit with my thumb whilst I moved my other hand to palm her breast. Bella was trying her hardest not to scream. Sometimes she just couldn't help herself and it slipped out. But I really didn't care.

She was getting close, I could tell.  
"Oh god, Edward... I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum... Oh fuck," she whimpered. I grinned and pulled away. Leaving her where she was as I placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Have you learnt your lesson yet Bella?" I purred, pulling up her jeans, buttoning and zipping them up too. Bella gasped.

"You're just gonna...?"

"Mmhhmm. Punishment. It sucks doesn't it?" I smirked at her. Bella huffed, stood up and straightened out her clothes and hair.  
"You Edward Anthony Cullen, are a bastard!" Bella cried. My grin widened.

"And you Isabella Marie Cul- Swan, is a tease, now scoot. You don't want any more punishments, do you?" I threatened playfully, trying to cover up my mistake of almost calling her Isabella Marie Cullen. I loved the name. It sent shivers down my spine. I knew someday she would be my wife. But right now she was my student. It was highly unlikely that I would marry her soon.  
"Were you just going to call me Isabella Marie Cullen?" Bella inquired.

I pursed my lips. "Yes, but, you know, of course I think of having a future with you! It's nothing! Honestly!" _Liar liar, pants on fire!_

Bella nodded thoughtfully and then smiled. "Bye bye. I love you," She said, kissing me passionately before turning away, heading for the door. "I may love you but you're still a bastard_. My_ bastard."

I laughed and watched her leave. I loved her so much. _Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. It has a ring to it..._

*** * ***

It was after school when Alice and Rosalie came bounding up to me, all excited over something, of which I didn't know.

"Edward, Edward, Edward! What are you doing for Bella's birthday?" Alice interrogate. _Birthday!? Why did nobody tell me!?_

"I didn't even know it was her birthday! Why didn't you tell me!" I cried. Now I had... How many days? "When is it?"

"Saturday. We're sorry. We thought Bella had told you," Rosalie admitted.

"She doesn't like me buying her things. Do you think she'd tell me an opportune moment to go crazy with my money and buy her every single thing I see?" I reminded them. They both shook their heads. Of course she wouldn't have. It was classic Bella! "So, I have until Saturday to get Bella, the love of my life, an amazing and unforgettable gift for her first birthday that we're together?" I snapped.

"Basically, yeah," Alice replied. I scowled at her. She was pissing me off. She stepped back away from my leering and muttered, "I see you're busy with planning Bella's present, so, we're just gonna go. Okay?"

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy... _Oh really? It's as easy and one plus one equals two. Bella doesn't like having loads of money spent on her, so, why don't you do something that cost no money? _My mind is a genius! I knew what I needed to do. The only problem was, I was terrified of doing it. This wasn't going to be easy...

"Alice? Can you do me a favour?" I called to her, she was now standing by the door, about to leave.

"Sure!"  
"Can you get Bella to stay around your house tonight?" I quizzed.

Alice smiled sweetly at me then nodded. "Of course. Mine telling me why?"  
"That's for me to know, and for you to find out..." I replied. "Good bye now Alice," I said, waving at her quickly. She left, muttering something about me being annoying. I laughed and slouched into my seat. Now all I needed to do was....

_This will be fine Edward. When you explain everything to him, it will be fine. Nothing will happen to you... _I thought, trying to sooth myself. My stomach was doing back flips and my palms were sweating already.

I hadn't even got out of my car yet!

_Suck it up. _I just had to remember, that I was in love with Bella, and I wanted to make sure he liked me. By doing this, by showing that I wasn't afraid of him and that he wouldn't stand in the way of Bella and I being together forever. Nothing was going to stop me. _Yeah! That's right! You've been through too much to end it now! _

I opened my door and stepped out into the crisp air of the night. I knew well and good Bella wouldn't be here. So she wouldn't know. She wouldn't know what I was doing. But hopefully, she'd understand. Bella may even be thankful! _Or you might lose your ability to have children... _

_Just keep going!_ I walked down the drive way of Bella's house, my hands buried deep in my pockets with my head down. Each step drew me closer and closer to the house. But with every step I took, I was dying to be walking in the other direction. _Strap on a pair Edward! He won't bite! _Maybe.

I stopped in front of the door and knocked lightly, secretly praying to god he wasn't in or he didn't hear. But, of course, I'd had all of my good luck for a life time already. Finding Bella had been the best thing that had ever happened to me. So I guess that I had no more luck left.

The door opened and I saw the man I'd seen several times before. Only now did he seem so terrifying.  
"Oh, hello. Who are you?" Charlie asked. I gulped down the lump in my throat and opened my mouth to speak, but no words came.

"I..I..I'm Edward... Edward Cullen. I need to talk to you," I uttered. Charlie's eyebrows shot up.

"About?"

This is it... _here it goes_. "Can I come in Mr Swan?" I said nervously, fiddling with the small box in my pocket. The box that now contained an engagement ring. The engagement ring my grandfather had given my grandmother, and his before that, and then his before that... Bella was turning 18 soon! There was no need for a lousy, old promise ring! School would end, and then we could get married with no questioning! I didn't want to have to wait any longer than necessary. I wanted to be able to call her my own. Mrs. Bella Cullen. I loved it!

"Okay," Charlie agreed cautiously. He was probably wondering who I was and what the hell I was doing here. Charlie led me into the living room where he took a seat and offered me to sit down. I declined, I was too nervous. I just paced back and forth. "Is something bothering you son?" He asked sweetly. He'd called me son. If only he knew that in a very short while he could have been speaking the truth when he called me son.

"I have a confession to make," I blurted, not stopping pacing. I kept my hands in my pockets. One of them locked around the small box. _This is for Bella's and mine's future. Just breathe and get it over with._

"Okay, what have you done? What's wrong?" He was such a nice guy. I wondered how he would react if I said '_I'm Mr. Cullen, your daughters teacher! I'm also her boyfriend, wanna be my father-in-law?_' I don't think that would be okay in his books...

"I've fallen in love..." I began.

"Good for you! But I don't see what the problem is..."  
"I'm her teacher," I finished. I expected flaming fury and yelling. Him to say how stupid and irresponsible and _illegal _it was! But he didn't. He just looked at me, almost compassionately.

"Love has no boundaries..." He insisted.

"It's Bella."

**Uh oh...**

**Next Chapter, Charlie cutting off Edward's balls! (Joking! I wouldn't do that to Edward, OR Bella!)**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! (Smut included!) I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Yet again, review and tell me any ideas or anything you would like me to put in here!**

**So, basically, review! **

**I will be doing a second fanfic, it is decided!**

**That's gonna be fun!**


	40. Til Next Time, James

**Hello There! I'm sorry about the lack of an update in the week. I'm not going to make excuses, I'm just a crap author! Forgive me?**

**Pwease?**

**Lol! Anywho, I've kept you waiting for a week, I won't make you wait any longer! Enjoy!**

**A quick thank you to my beta and her peanut. Love you guys!**

**4****0 - Til Next Time,**

**James**

"IT'S WHO NOW?!" Charlie barked jumping to his feet, his face turning red, his fist clenched. "IS THIS A JOKE!? ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR FUN!?"

"No, sir. I never would do something like that. I'm sorry. Truly. I know that you obviously think that Bella can do so much better than me. I think so too! But, by some miracle, God took a liking to me that day or something, I don't know, but I met your daughter. She is the world to me. I love her sir. More than my life! And I know that she loves me too," I rambled. I was afraid that he was going to get his gun and shoot me. He looked livid.

"You love Bella? Since when?"

"I don't think Bella would be com-"

"Do I have to remind you that technically I could arrest you right now and you could spend years in a jail cell for what you've done? I suggest you start talking boy," Charlie seethed. I had to talk. Whether Bella liked it or not. She would rather have him know that have me locked up. I should hope...

"Since we went to France in the holidays. That was when we met. We felt a spark between us straight away," I explained.

"So it was _you _Bella said she'd fallen in love with on the trip!"

"I should hope so..." I replied.

"And when she told you her age you thought it was alright to be with a seventeen year old?" He fumed.

"She didn't tell me her real age. I didn't have a clue! Honestly! I don't just go around fu... I don't date people that are Bella's age. But I didn't know, how was I supposed to!"

"Okay then, _Edward, _tell me everything," Charlie ordered. _Should I tell him about James? He could keep Bella safe. But would he stop me from seeing her? _"And I mean everything."

The words spewed from my mouth before I could stop them. I didn't tell him about James. I decided that I'd say it last if I wanted to tell him.

"And so why have you suddenly decided to tell me now?" Charlie inquired. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the box.

"I'd like to ask for your blessing and your permission. The way a gentleman should. I figured I'd be honest and tell you and that you'd think better of me for not just taking her to Vegas and marrying her in secret. I'd really like it if we could get along, for Bella's sake as well as our own," I informed him, passing him the box for him to look at the ring.

Charlie's eyes were like dish plates, his jaw hanging open. "You... you came here to ask if you could marry my daughter?" He opened the box and his eyes enlarged again.

"Yes sir."

"Well then, if you love my daughter, and if she loves you, I can hardly say no can I? You'd end up going Vegas!" He was saying yes! I could marry Bella! "But, one thing..." Oh shit... "If you hurt her, I'll make sure you do your time for what you have done in prison. Okay?"

Shit my soon-to-be-father-in-law was scary! The worse thing was, he looked deathly serious! But I'd never hurt Bella! So I had nothing to worry about.

"You have my word sir. I would never hurt Bella! I love her too much!"

"That's good to hear Edward. I'm glad Bella found somebody that cares and loves her. But, please call me Charlie."

We were getting along so far. There had been no blood spilt. He obviously cared enough about Bella not to kill me. But obviously, he was going to threaten me if I hurt his only daughter. I'd be like that when I had a daughter with Bella. When, not if, when. I suppose I could end up with only sons, but, I'd ignore that fact. I was going to have a child with Bella at some point. No matter what! She's already told me before how much she loved kids, so, obviously she would want children at some point. Whether it was in a year's time, or in ten years time.

The thought of children with Bella made me giddy. They would be the most beautiful people to walk the earth. Apart from their mother.

I had to tell him about James. I had to have some form of backup in case anything happened to me. I couldn't allow any harm to come to Bella. Not my Bella. My beautiful Bella...

"Charlie, if I tell you something, will you promise not to take Bella away from me, unless it's completely necessary?" I asked nervously.

"Have you killed anyone?"  
"No."

"Are you cheating on her?"  
"No way!"

"Are you planning on doing other of the above?" He questioned. I felt patronised to be honest. Patronised and intimidated. I supposed that was the whole father of the girl I'm fucking cop impression he was making unintentionally. It was scary!

"Not if I can help it..."  
"Okay then... continue!" He said cheerfully. I'd answered the questions right apparently.

I started rambling about the James situation, Charlie listened to every word, only occasionally interrupting to say things such as 'Is Bella going to be safe with you?' and 'So do you want me to send out people to search for him? I'll do it! I swear!' and 'Motherfucker...' There were many curse words, but, I won't listen them all.

"Sir, I know that this is very, dramatic and unsafe for Bella, and this is why I felt the need to tell you about James. I figured, if you know, Bella will be doubly safe! You aren't going to take her away from me, are you?"

"I can hardly do that can I? She is a human being, she does have rights! But I must say, your story worries me. Are you sure Bella's safe? Did you report James originally?" He interrogated.

I nodded. Of course I had! But the fucker was sneaky and escaped every risk of capture! Fucker...

We continued to talk about it for several hours and soon found myself getting tired, struggling to stay awake. "You can stay here for the night, Edward, if you wish. I'd very much like to speak to both you and Bella in the morning."

"Thank you, sir," I mumbled.

"I trust you know where Bella's room is..." He raised an eyebrow at me, causing me to blush. He knew what would have happened if I ever went into Bella's room with her.

I lowered my gaze to my feet, murmured "Yes, sir," and shuffled my way up the stairs to Bella's room.  
Her room was exactly as I remembered, clean, yet cluttered. I stripped down to my boxers and slid under the sheets, enjoying the smell lingering on the sheets. Bella's smell. I buried my face in her pillow and fell almost straight away into a deep, peaceful sleep, dreaming of Bella becoming my wife and having my kids.

I was perfectly content and happy with my life and my future wife. If she said yes at least...

*** * ***

**Bella**

"Is there a reason that you called a sleep over so suddenly?" I wondered and Alice started painting my toe nails.  
"Nope, no particular reason! Just wanted to have fun with you guys tonight!" Alice insisted, looking from me to Rose with a large smile. Rose started rambling about the fact she had to finish a book report in two days and she hadn't even started it when Alice stopped painting my nails and cocked her head to the side, looking at the top of my right thigh.

"What are you looking at?" Why the fuck is she looking so confused because of my leg!?

"Rose, am I correct, that when you have a star sign on your body, it's meant to be the star sign of your true love?" She asked Rose nodded. "On Bella's leg. I think there's a star sign. You're good with stars! Why don't you look Rose?"

"O...k..." Rose mumbled, shuffling over to sit next to Ali. "Where?" Alice pointed at my leg and Rose cocked her head to the side and frowned. "That's the star sign for cancer. So your true love would have been born between the 22nd of June and the 22nd of July..."

I squealed and Alice looked at me questioningly. "Edward's birthday July 6th," I squeaked.

"True luurrvve," Alice said with a giggle. That gave me strength and faith, that there wasn't one thing we couldn't get past. He was my true love, and I was his! "So, Bella, how is everything with you and Edward?"

"It's really good! Kinda worrying with the whole James thing, but, as for me and Edward, it's...cool..."

"What's bothering you honey?" Rose took one of my hands and started filing my nails.

I sighed and lowered my gaze to my lap. "Irina... That's the problem..."

"Who the fuck is Irina?" Alice murmured, almost to herself.

"Edward's ex."  
"So, what's the problem, you have Edward. Has she been bothering you or Edward? Do you think Edward might go back to her?" Rose interrogated, looking at me with wide eyes.

"No, because he can't. She's dead! And that's what worries me! It's not the fact she'd pushing daises! It's how she died," I explained. They cocked their heads to the side saying, 'huh?' but let me continue. "James killed her. And the worse thing is, Irina is the one and only girl Edward's ever... been with. So I'm a bit worried, that he might... you know..."

"You think he's gonna come after you?" Ali gasped, stopping dead. "Don't worry sweetie, we won't let him hurt you! Neither will Edward!"

"But, the thing is, James is sneaky. He got Irina while Edward was buying her flowers for Valentine 's Day. He was down street at the time! He was so close when he got her! And Edward had no idea. Until he saw the note that is..."

"Bella, I think you need to tell us the _whole _story. Not just clip its"

"Well, okay, but you can't tell Edward I told you! I'm not sure if he'd want you to know!" Alice and Rose nodded, but remained silent. So I began...

_Edward was excited, it was his first valentine's day with Irina, and very nearly their one year anniversary. He was practically bursting with excitement! He'd had girlfriends before, sometimes they'd still be around for Valentine 's Day, but, only very occasionally. Irina was important to him. He loved her, she loved him. They were best friends and lovers, all in one. _

_Edward was coming home from university, eager to see the girl he loved. He was planning to take her out on a romantic evening, show her how much he loved her. He had brought her a single red rose bud, knowing that roses were her favourite flower, but she would have liked it, even if it hadn't been. Just by the fact he'd been the one to give it to her. Because that's how they were! Deeply in love. _

_He had brought the flower and walked as fast as he could to get to Irina's house, knowing when he was there, he'd be home again. He all but ran there, a big goofy smile plastered on his face as he walked. Edward sighed and thought about how much he loved her, with all his heart. But still, he felt like there was something missing. It like something was never there! It was incredibly frustrating for him. He just wanted to know what it was so he could make it go away. He didn't like the insistent mind in the back of his head saying, _not everything is there with you and Irina, maybe it's a mistake being together...

_Edward shook his head and continued his way down to the house. Nothing was going to taint how he felt now. No doubts, not frustration. It was just him and Irina, together, in love, happy! _I am happy, right?_ He thought. _Of course I am!

_He was until he got to the house. The door had been broken down, off of its hinges. The hallway was a mess, shattered glass lay on the ground with dozens of broken photo frames. _

_"Irina?_" _Edward called. No answer, "Irina, honey, are you here?"_ _Silence. He popped his head into the rooms downstairs, all of them had been ruined. He finally headed for the stairs, still calling her name, praying she was in the shower and hadn't heard him. _Maybe, this happened whist she was out, and now she's reporting a break in to the police! Yeah, that's got to be it! _"Irina?" Edward saw her bedroom door, it had been broken too. Edward approached it cautiously. There were bloody hand prints on the door. But who's blood? _

_Edward forced himself to go closer, to go into her room. He wished he hadn't as soon as he had. Everything in the room had been damaged, if not destroyed. But the bed had survived. Barely. But the bed had been damaged in a way.  
The sheets where strewn with blood and scraps of clothing. _The shirt... oh dear god no!_ On the bed were pieces of the shirt she'd been wearing earlier on in the day when Edward had seen her. There it was! On the bed, ripped into shreds, along with her shirt and the remains of lace underwear. Edward swallowed the lump in his throat and the urge to throw up. He turned around to inspect the room a little more. Pinned to her wardrobe was a note. _

_It read:_

Kiss goodbye to the girl.

Til next time,

James

_It was written in blood. Her blood..._

"Oh my god..." Rose sobbed. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

"That seriously happened? James raped her and killed her? Was it her blood on the bed?" Alice whimpered.

"They did a DNA test, the blood was hers. There was also a little of James too. It was defiantly her," I huffed.

"Do they know she's dead? I mean, she could be alive still!" Rose cried, she looked at me with worry, probably think exactly what I had thought when I had heard. 'What about me? What will happen?' I didn't like the idea of being raped and murdered. It wasn't exactly high up on my to do list!

"So... he actually... kill... killed her?" Alice stuttered. I knew the feeling of shock of when I found out, I could understand how she felt. The idea that there wasn't really much stopping James when he got going, if he wanted to hurt you, or kill you for that matter, it would take a lot to stop him.

But Edward was a lot. He was a serious problem for James. Especially when he had Aisling with him. They both knew James inside and out. James was unpredictable to people who didn't know him. But, to somebody who knew him the was Edward and Aisling did, he was sussed before he even thought about the plan. I was safe. I was almost certain of that fact!

"We won't let him hurt you. Nobody will. Not Edward. Not us. Not Emmett. Not Jasper. Not Aisling, or Erika. I'm sure Irina's up in heaven protecting you an Edward. Right, Rose?" Alice rambled.

"Most defiantly, if Irina really loved Edward, she'd want him to be happy! She'll keep you safe. I'm certain!"

I smiled meekly. "Maybe. But, let's forget this! Let's cheer up. I'm sure your just dying to interrogate me about Edward, huh? Seems like Aisling's exactly the same..."

"Of course we're going to interrogate you! Rose, do you want to ask the first question?"

"Why didn't you tell Edward it's your birthday on Saturday?" Rose asked, cocking her head to the side and looking at me in a way that said, _I already know but, who cares..._

"Because, knowing Edward, he'll go out and spend a billion dollars on me! I don't want that! But I guess you too mucked that plan up..." I grumbled as the girls resumed to mini-make over. I sighed, god knows what Edward was planning!

"Sorry. But we thought you'd told him! We didn't know! I'm sure it won't be that bad!" Rose insisted. _Yeah right! They obviously didn't know Edward at all! _

"Anyway... next question... It's just one we were discussing earlier. Are you planning to marry Edward and, if you are, can we be your bride's maids? Please?" Ali pled, pouting slightly. I just laughed.

"Of course I intend to marry Edward! At some point at least... But I'd want to have my father walk me down the aisle and have him be okay with the fact I'm marrying my teacher. I don't want to have to keep secrets from him! So yes, I will marry Edward later on in my life, you can be my bride's maids, but all this will only happen when Charlie knows the truth!"

Rose and Alice understood and continued with the endless flow of questions. I glanced at the clock and saw it was only nine thirty. I briefly wondered what Edward was doing and wondered if he was thinking of me too.

**So, Edward kept his balls, and Irina's story has been told. It's all going as planned! :) **

**Yet again, if there are any requests (not about James dying or anything along those lines I'm afraid) let me know and, more often than not, I'll write them! Okay?**

**You know the drill, Review!**

**Also, fic recommendation!**

**The lost boys by hwimsey, it's pure amazingness! Lol!**


	41. Who's been sleeping in my bed?

**My second update of the night! I must admit, I'm proud of myself! Lol!**

**Sorry about the lack of updates! I think I may have to go to once a week with the homework, but, I have a week off now so, hopefully I'll get more time! Wooo!**

**Sorry but, this chapter is unbeta-ed for reason's I can't be bothered to explain again! :D**

**Enjoy and Review! **

**41 - Who's Been Sleeping In My Bed?**

**Bella**

The next day was a snow day. Fork was usually used to bad weather, but this was bad to such and extreame that you could barely go out. I wasn't sure whether to be thankful or not that we had a snow day. I was glad because, duh, no school! But, I had a feeling I'd be spending the entire day with Alice and Rose when I'd much rather be spending it with Edward. And I was almost guarenteed a make over. God how I wanted to see Edward. It was eight o'clock in the morning and the snow was already laying think on the ground. I wanted at that moment nothing more than to be with Edward.

Two lovers playing around in the snow... _How romantic! _I sighed and looked around the room. Rosalie had fell asleep with her legs hanging over the back of the couch and her body upside down. Alice was crashed under the table, hugging a pinapple for some reason which I did not know. The room had been trashed. What the hell had happened? _Alice and Rosalie happened..._That explained it!

I had fallen asleep in the arm chair with my legs flung over one of the arms, my head resting on the other. It wasn't as comfortable as it seemed and I now had a stpid kink in my neck. _Ow..._

I slowly sat up and tip toed my way to the door when a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist, I screamed. Alice jerk upright, hitting her head, yelping in pain before flopping to the floor again, arming herself with her pinapple.

"Who is it? What's wrong?" She cried, scurrying out from under the table and over to me. Rose had let go of my arm and resumed her now plainly obvious fake slumber. She had a satified smirk on her face and I could tell she had aimed to scare me.

"Rose scared me. That's all," I explained, huffing afterwards.

"Well, I can see how... Who wouldn't be scared by a face like that," Alice giggled. I laughed as Rosalie's eyes shot open and she scowled at Alice.

"You knew I was awake all along!" Rose grumbled, sitting upright and running her hands though her hair, flattening it. Alice laughed and nodded minutely. I just stood, giggling quietly. Rose suddenly looked outside and her eyes widened. "Wow! It looks like the north pole out there! Bella, I don't think Charlie would be happy with you stuck here all day while we get snowed in. I think I'd better drive you home before it's too thick, he salt doesn't work on the roads and I can't see. You'd better get dressed!" She rammbled. I obayed and dressed fast, trying to keep warm, considering it was quite chilly in the house.

When we were both ready we got in the car, driving at a a slow speed for grannies! We arrived at my house and I slipped out, muttering a thanks to Rose before trudging up my drive in the now. I quickly pulled the house key out of my pocket and shouved it into the door, finding shelter in my home.

Charlie wasn't up yet. He had the day off on thursdays. It was his fishing day normally. All the fish were probally frozen then.

I walked up the stairs and saw in Charlie's room that he was spewed out on the bed, mouth hanging wide open, a little bit of drool on his chin. It made me chuckle slightly, he looked so relaxed. I turned around and headed towards my bedroom, but something made me stop. The water was running. Someone was in the shower. Who? I tried to open the door, but it was locked, so I walked back to my room. Figuring that if someone else was here, Charlie had to have been okay with it. But, just as a safty precaution, I grabbed my pepper spray from my bag. My gift from Edward so that I could 'fight back if I saw James.'

I opened my door, cringing when it creaked, the snores remained consistant. He hadn't even stirred. When I went into my bedroom, I saw my bed was unmade. Who'd been sleeping in my room? In my bed! I looked around my room for any signs to who might be in my room.

Arms wrapped around my waist, I jumped and span around aiming my pepper spray at them when I heard a familar laugh.

"Easy tiger! No raping today! Unless you want me too... but I don't think that would count..." Edward chuckled, hoolding his hands in the air as a surrender, a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips, teasing me. I could see the V on his perfect body, it made me shiver slightly, in excitement and lust. He pressed his lips to mine, deepening the kiss almost immediatly. His hands tangled in my hair, making it poof out. Alice wouldn't be happy. She'd tried to tame it earlier!

Edward stopped his lips and rested his forehead against mine.

"Edward! What are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I hissed. Edward threw his head back and laughed loudly at me. "Shh Edward! Charlie'll hear and I don't think he'll be pleased a hot-half-naked-wet guy, specifically my teacher, is in my room!"

"We don't need to worry about Charlie..."

"Yeah, because when he finds out, he _won't_ kick your ass and lock you away for the rest of your life. Edward, you need to know, my dad means business. He will make you pay. I can guarentee that!" I vowed, causing Edward to scoff and pull me closer to his chest, still laughing his head off. "I'm serious!" Edward suddenly pushed me away and stepped back, a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes.

"Alright. I'll prove it!" Edward said with a lop sided grin. He turned around and march out into the hallway, still in his towel. My eyes widened as I watched him walk across toe landing to Charlie's room, laying one hand on the handle. Edward turned back to me, a cocky smile on his face. I shook my head slowly, my breaths coming faster with each of his movements. I wouldn't see Edward when Charlie found out.

Edward twisted the knob slightly. That made me run. I got to Edward as fast as I could. Edward stared, almost shocked that I hadn't fallen yet.

I grabbed the hem of the towel, pulling it from his body, trying not to gawk at him. I shuffled backwards towards my bedroom, still trying to stop my eyes from slipping south. Edward stopped and then let go of the door handle, causing me to breath and sigh of relief.

"You're going to regret doing that Miss Swan," he purred as he sauntered over to me. I was paralzed by him. He was amazing and gorgeous and sexy and oh dear god, he was sexy! I couldn't move away! His voice, how alluring his voice was! His body! Oh how I wanted to kiss and suck every inch of his body, here and now. Not caring if Charlie saw or not! Oh dear god! What was he doing to me?

Edward was coming closer and closer, until I could feel his breath on my, making my legs turn to jelly. I wanted him so badly! I had brought this on myself! Why had I took his towel away?

I whimpered and slowly took a step back.

"Nah uh uh. Bad girl, no running. You were naughty, now you need to be punished," he cooed with a sinister smile. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back into my room. I gulped loudly at the thought of what could happen with him being naked. We were half way there! All I needed to do was strip and then we could do as we wanted. My hands moved to the hem of my shirt and started to pull it up, exposing my stomach. Then Edward's hands forced it back down. I looked at him, confused and desperate. I'd never wanted him so badly.

He simply shook his head at me and pinned me against my bedroom wall. "No, Bella. If anybodies going to be taking off your clothes, it's going to be me." I groaned. He was extreamly frustrating when he went into the dominating mode. Yet, I'd never wanted him more. It was like the good and evil's were balenced causing a whole lot of sexual frustation.

But what about Charlie? We couldn't do this with him here! "W-We can't d-do this. C-Charlie's right outside," I panted.

He snicker placed one hand on my waist. I was incredibly aware of this fact. He was close to the place I wanted him most. It was almost unbareable, the wait. I just wanted him to fuck me that second. Screw Charlie! Screw everything! The only thing I wanted to be screwed was me, by Edward.

"Touch me, Edward," I pled.

Edward chuckled lightly before tutting. at me. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Isabella, in your fathers house? You really want to do this here, now, when you father is sleeping just across the hallway?" He teased, lowering his head and licking up throat, up to my chin. He moved his mouth to my ear and whispered a sentense causing me to let out a shuddery breath. "You really are a dirty fucker aren't you?"

I whimpered again. Edward's hands found mine, raising them about my head and, using one hand, pinning them there. "Please Edward?"

"I bet you'd love it if Charlie heard, wouldn't you? For me to pleasure you until you can't take anymore and scream so loudly, but not care who hears. Just me and you. Hard. Fuck," he growled, tugging roughly on my ear lobe, then licking the shell lightly. I shivered in delight. The way he said 'fuck' was almost enough to send my over into convulsions. I wanted him so badly! "You'd like that wouldn't you Bella? For me to take you. Answer me Bella." He ran his free hand up my body and to my left breast, brushing his thumb over my already hardened nipple.

"Fuck yes," I moaned. Edward smirked.

"Do you know what I want to do to you?" I shook my head. "Do you want to know?" I nodded. God I wanted to know. The only thing I wanted more was for him to do them! "I was to kiss you all over. I want to make you beg me to fuck you. To tease you till you can't take it any longer and go mad with lust. And when you do, I want plunge myself deep into you. My fingers, my tongue, my cock. I want to feel you writhe under me. I want you to suck on me. I want to hear you screaming my name, and have you let everybody know that this-" Edward jerked his hand down to my wet core and cupped it, pressing my clit through the jeans with his thumb. I squirmed under his hand, thrusting my hips towards it. He just laughed. "I want everybody to know, this, belongs to me, and nobody else will ever know what it feels like to be inside you. I want to make you cum so hard you'll forget everything, apart from the endless pleasures that I'm giving you. I want to fuck you so hard that you never want me to touch you again, till you're so tired that you can't function anymore. How does that sound to you Bella?" Edward whispered, nipping at the skin of my neck.

"Take me Edward. Please, take me now! Fuck me!"

He freed my hands and began to run them all over my body. Everywhere! Apart from the place I really wanted to feel his hands. A rummbley moan came from my chest that spurred Edward on. His lips latched to mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, and one of his hands locked on my breast, teasing my nipple, swapping every now and then. But it was what he was doing with the other hand that was much more satifiying.

He hand unbuttoned my jeans then yanked them and my panties down, leaving me to kick them off which I did eagerly.

"Spread your legs for me love. Spread them. Now," he demanded, the fingers of his free hand digging into my thigh. I opened my legs immediatly, desperate for his touch. "Very good, Bella." His hand ran inbetween my folds with short, light strokes. He was still teasing me slightly, not giving me what I so desperately wanted. But it felt amazing.

I groaned loudly, only to have Edward clasp his hand over my mouth, making sure I was quiet.

"As much as I want to hear you screaming my name, you can't. Your father would be furious. He'd keep you away from me. But, you'd do this yourself wouldn't you? You'd touch yourself and picture my face, wouldn't you Bella? My dirty little Bella," Edward whispered. I gasped and nodded. Edward smirked at me and forced his fingers on me, harder, making my gasp turn to a moan.

His thumb began tracing my clit as he moved his lips to my nipple and feasted on it like a starving man. Edward's hand muffled my cry, but still was very loud. This made Edward grin and continuing with more determination and power. It felt so much better and I waas sure that any minute, my legs were going to fail and I'd flop to the floor, feeling like the mess he was making me into.

The thumb on my clit moved and I felt the lost straight away and almost whimpered because of it. Until he thrust his cock into me instead. His thrusts were hard and violent and bloody amazing! I had to bite on Edward's hands to stop myself from screaming his name. Edward's mouth hung slack, his eyes were shut tightly, but he didn't make any other noise apart from a very quiet moan, so quiet, it was barely a whisper. He was very controled, and yet I was a mess. How could he contain all this... pleasure?!

Edward thrust roughtly into me, making a dulled, continuous thump against the wall.

During mid-thrust, Edward stopped dead, looking over at the door before pulling back and grabbing my clothes and chucking them at me. "Charlie's up and I think he's coming here," he whispered frantically as he grabbed his clothes and dressed quickly. I dressed, still dazed, one minute we were having sex, and now we were dressing as if our lives depended on it! _Damn you Charlie!_

When me and Edward were both dressed, he chucked the towel in the hamper as I flattened my hair. There was a light tapping at the door and Edward opened it quickly. I expected Charlie to go get his gun when he saw him, but instead he smiled and didn't even realise I was there!

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did thanks sir, for letting me stay here," Edward replied. It sounded weird having Edward call someone 'sir.' It didn't seem right.

"Yeah, well, about the whole en-"

"Sorry to interupt you sir, but, I don't want to discuss this with Bella here," he explained urgently. What didn't he want to talk about? He said 'en...' What word could it be? Hmmmm....

Charlie frowned and his eyes scanned the room. "Ah, Bells! You're hope early! Have a nice night?"

"Yeah, thanks. Now, what where you gonna say dad?" I asked nosily. Charlie laughed and shook his head, Edward sighed, seeming relived he hadn't said it. What was going on?

**Cock blocked by Charlie. Well, that's a bummer! Lol!**

**Hope it was worth the wait! **

**Review!**

**XXX**


	42. Teaser

** Heyy everyone, Jeca here :) I'm our favourite girl ForbiddenForevers Beta she asked me to post this little teaser for you to keep you going because she got herself banned from her laptop. Hope you like it everyone, please remind her in her reviews to NOT get banned again I'm sure you feel the same way as I do!! We want more chapters!! **

* * *

**Holiday Romance Gone Wrong**

__Edward left the house later that night, and, to be honest, I was surprised he was still alive! Charlie had never liked the thought of any guy with me, let alone a teacher! I was thankful he was so understanding about the whole situation.

"I'm going to bed dad!" I announced as I ran up the stairs, a big grin on my face. Edward had promised he'd be back once Charlie was asleep, I couldn't wait. I actually considered sneaking sleeping pills into his dinner! The keyword being, considered.

I strolled into my room and flopped on the bed, literally counting the seconds till Edward was coming back.

Then my mobile buzzed.

I reached over onto my bedside cabinet and grabbed the still buzzing mobile.

_**New text**_

_**From: Unknown Number**_

Shaking off the slight nervousness I felt when saw it was unknown, I opened the text.

Bella, meet me outside your school NOW! I frowned at the text and replied with a simple 'who is this?' Aisling, you need to hurry. Edward's walking into a trap. James is in town, and he's not alone.


	43. Meet The Cullens

**Hello! Sorry about the very long wait! Apparently it takes a broken laptop to make me writing faster. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**One more thing to say, I WILL be doing a sequal for this fic, I'm thinking of calling it 23 Days after a Framing Hanley song. But, anyway, that's for the people who said they'd read the sequal if I wrote one.**

**42 – Meet the Cullens**

**Bella**

Edward left the house later that night, and, to be honest, I was surprised he was still alive! Charlie had never liked the thought of any guy with me, let alone a teacher! I was thankful he was so understanding about the whole situation.

"I'm going to bed dad!" I announced as I ran up the stairs, a big grin on my face. Edward had promised he'd be back once Charlie was asleep, I couldn't wait. I actually considered sneaking sleeping pills into his dinner! The keyword being; considered.

I strolled into my room and flopped on the bed, literally counting the seconds till Edward was coming back.

Then my mobile buzzed.

I reached over onto my bedside cabinet and grabbed the still buzzing mobile.

_**New text**_

_**From: Unknown Number**_

Shaking off the slight nervousness I felt when saw it was unknown, I opened the text.

_**Bella, meet me outside your school NOW!**_I frowned at the text and replied with a simple 'who is this?' _**Aisling, you need to hurry. Edward's walking into a trap. James is in town, and he's not alone.**_

I jumped off of my bed, fumbling about with my handbag to get my keys and stumbled around my room in search of some shoes. I was running out my bedroom door when Charlie came up the stairs.

"Hey kiddo! Where you going this time of night?" Charlie interrogated.

"I need to talk to Alice. Girl stuff. I'm sure you're aware," I lied, rushing past my very worried father. "I don't know when I'll be back. Bye dad! Love you!" I cried running out of the house. When I was out of the house I ran to my truck, unlocking it and climbing up and into my old beast of a truck.

I shoved the keys into the ignition and started the car, reversing out of the drive way regardless of the fact there were people driving down the road. I immediately began panicking about Edward. How many people would there be?  
I arrived at school a minute or two later. Nobody was there. I was alone, in the dark. I was about to call Aisling and ask where she was when somebody seized me by the waist. I went to scream but I only got to take a breath before the man – I was certain it was a man – clasped a hand over it.

He dragged me behind the gym block and pressed me back into the wall. The moonlight was just enough to let me see that the person who was attacking me was indeed Jacob Black.  
"Shhh, Bella. If you want to survive, you'll stay quiet. For the benefit of both of us," he whispered and loosened his grip slightly.

"I'm not listening to you, you sick fuck! Let me go!" I yelped, only to have Jacob's hand over my mouth again.

"Trust me. Please. For old times' sake," he pled.

"Never!"

"Okay, here's the truth. Out there is a man who very much would like to kill Edward and you for associating with him. Now, do you want to get Edward hurt? Because you know that if that guy gets you, Edward will come running to you like a golden retriever to bring you back," whispered Jacob, shaking my slightly by the shoulders as I zoned out. "You have to trust me Bella. Please."

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you, now please, whatever you do, don't move from this spot. If I tell you to run, run, go to the fourth turning on the street, turn right, then go straight forward down the track covered by the trees. Nobody will be there. There's a house at the very end, when you get there, knock on the door and tell them your name. They'll let you in," Jacob informed me, letting me go and walking away around the corner without a word.

A few minutes later, I heard somebody yell, "Where is she? You said that was her number, now where is she?" The man had an accent that I couldn't quite put my finger on. "If you've helped her, you know what James will do to you. He's not best pleased with what's happening already. Edward told the girls' father. The cop. The boss says there's only one way to sort out this problem." I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. _They're talking about Charlie, dear lord let him be alright_. "We need to kill him. It's your job Jacob, since your incompetence has been shown tonight."

"What do you mean? Kill Charlie? I can't. No. I _won't_ do it, he's like a second father to me!" Jacob cried.

"You can and will Jacob. Do you want to be with Bella or not?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then you have to kill Charlie in order to get rid of Edward. Comprendre?" Laurent said patronisingly. Jacob sighed.  
"No. It'll hurt Bella. It's not worth it, no matter how much I love her. Do it yourself."

I heard a gun cock and froze. What was going on?

"Jacob, take this gun, and shoot him, or I'll use it on you."

I heard echoing footsteps going further away. Then there was a cry of surprise and the crack of somebody's head hitting the concrete.

"BELLA RUN!" Jacob exclaimed. I ran from out the corner and saw Jacob pinning down a man, the gun two metres or so away from the man's hand. The gun was by my foot. "GO!" I leant down and took the gun, slipping it into my pocket before sprinting for my truck. "NOT THE TRUCK, THERE'S A TRACKER ON IT! RUN! NOW!"  
I followed Jacob's orders and ran, running the route he'd said, only falling once r twice.

When I got to the road that Jacob had described with the plants over growing onto it, I grew even more terrified. It seemed like there was going to be more danger in there, down that road, than at the school with the mad man who wanted to kill my father. _Oh god, I have to warn him. Hopefully whoever lives in the house down here will let me use theirs. _But what if it was a trap? What if, really there was James in that house? _Oh god, I'm going to have to trust Jacob. I can do that, I hope. _

I ran down the tiny dirty, gravelly track for what seemed like hours. I was about to give up and turn back, but I could swear I saw light coming from between the trees, with flickers of white too. I ran a couple more metres before I made it out of the foliage.

There was a house. A mansion. It was white with flowers and the standard olden windows with the crossed patterns on them. It was a beautiful house and, thank god, there were lights on downstairs. Somebody was awake.

I ran up to the door and knocked, desperate for somewhere to be other than outside in the dark and the cold, all alone when there was someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill me around.

I stood, rubbing my arms, trying to warm myself when the hallway light turned on. I could see the silhouette of a man coming to the door through the glass panes on it. When the lock in the door turned, I was mentally jumping for joy. Warm. Light. _Please dear god, let them let me in._ When the door opened, I actually thought I had died and gone to heaven.

An angel stood there. He had combed back blond hair, a beautiful face and a drool worthy body. He was tall though, so I had to look up to him. But still, I couldn't help but think bad thoughts about him, even if I still did love Edward_. It's only natural to drool over men. Especially hot ones. I'm sure Edward does it with girls_...

"Hello, what are you doing outside at this time of night?" He said with deep concern, not the sort of fake concern you'd expect, he seemed to _care. _And his _voice! Oh dear god his voice!_ He could read me the phone book and I would listen with amazement and not the slightest bit of boredom. He kind of reminded me of Edward.

"Hi, I'm Bella, can I-."

"Please, come in Bella. It was only a matter of time till we met you. But, mind you, it is a bizarre hour to come on personal affairs, is there a particular reason you are here?" the god asked as he stepped aside to let me in. I walked in, my body brushing his, causing me to shiver in delight. He was affecting me as much as Edward. Was it wrong I felt that way?

"Carlisle, honey, who is it?" A woman called from the other room. _Carlisle, then name, where do I know it from...?_

"It's Bella."

"Bella? Seriously? You can't be serious!" The woman cried. I heard the fast paced footsteps approaching the hall as Carlisle shut and locked the door again. I saw a small lady with wavy caramel hair and a heart shaped face appear at the doorway of one of the rooms. "Oh my god!" She squealed and ran over to me, embracing me. I was in shock.

"Nice to meet you to..." I said awkwardly.

Carlisle let out a musical laugh and pulled the woman from me. The both had wedding rings on, husband and wife I guessed. "Esme, calm down, I'm not even sure she has any idea who we are yet." I recognised the name Esme too. Where from though? "Do you know who we are?" I shook my head. "In that case..." Carlisle held out a hand for me to shake and said, "It's nice to meet you Bella. I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father."

_Well shit. I'm fantasising and drooling over Edward's dad._ So Esme must be his mother. She introduced herself and let Carlisle pull her to his chest where she lent her head.

"Ur... you do know about the 'situation' with Edward and I, don't you?" I inquired nervously.

"Yes," they replied.

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Gracious, no. It would be a bit hypocritical if we were to judge you two. Me and Esme met when I was treating her in hospital, so I really cannot blame my son. Plus, as long as he's happy, I'm happy," Carlisle answered. "Are you aware of the problem with James?"

"Yes, and that's actually why I'm here..." I murmured.

"Prey tell?"

"My friend, or used to be friend anyway, is working with him. He told me that James is in town and he's not alone. Then, Jacob sent me a text pretending to be Aisling, - you know her – when I got there Jacob dragged me behind a building and told me to wait until he told me I could go. They were talking about James wanting to kill my dad because he knows about him. He had a gun and he threatened to shoot Jacob. So Jacob told me to run and come here," I rambled. Carlisle and Esme looked shocked and horrified. They kept asking me questions, and I answered the ones I knew as best as I could, but I couldn't really help with they're queries.

They ushered me into the living room and sat me down, Carlisle sat opposite me on the couch as I sat in the arm chair. Esme offered me a cup of tea or cocoa or anything she could offer really then strolled away to get some drinks. "Did you see what the man looked like? Anything could help us. It could be somebody we see in our day to day life."

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I didn't see him. All I know is he had an accent but I couldn't really place it on any country. I also have his gun," I said offhandedly, pulling it from my jacket where I had kept it and lay it on the table. Carlisle looked at it before picking it up and inspecting it.

"It has writing on it, a name or something. Looks like it says Lauren, but the writing's smudged, and I highly doubt that some who's crushing on Edward'll want to kill him," Carlisle noted, placing the gun back on the table. "Plus you said they had a funny accent. Lauren just sounds funny. And she's not a man as far as I can tell."

I laughed and slapped a hand over my mouth to contain it, I had always hated my laugh, I could handle it though. But around Edward's parents, I felt like I was up for show 24/7.

Carlisle smiled though and muttered "nice laugh," under his breath without any sarcasm and looked down at the gun again. "I think we'd better call Edward, and your father, tell him you're staying here tonight."

"When was that arranged?"

"The minute you told me that somebody had lured you into a trap to they could take you away," he replied and grabbed the house phone, dialling a number and handing it to me.

_"Do you know what time it is? Seriously? Can't you call at a more reasonable hour or is there some kind of rule you parents have that allow you to disturb us at eleven bloody o'clock!" _Edward grumbled.

"Somebody's Mr. Cranky Pants. Not getting any from your girlfriend?" I teased.

_"Bella? What are you doing at my parents house?"_

"Having a nice old friendly chat with your dad. He's quite a looker you know. At least I know what to do if we ever break up," I joked, winking at Carlisle who sniggered at my previous comment.

_"Tsk tsk, Bella Bella Bella. __First a teacher then a doctor? Are you into role play or something? Or do you just like older men?"_

"It just so happens that my generations' males are what I like to call assholes. Not my fault you were raised well and to be a gentleman," I answered honestly causing Edward to scoff.

_"Gentleman? Wait till I get you to bed, I'll show you that I'm no gentleman."_

"I'll be looking forward to that, but, till then, I need you here. Please?" Carlisle gained my attention and mouthed 'bring Erika.' "Bring your sister too. Family meeting I suppose. I'll be in the kitchen making tea."

_"Bella, you're family too. Someday I'll have that in writing. I can guarantee that."_

"And by that you mean?" I asked hopefully, praying to god he was saying what I thought he was saying.

_"I will make you Mrs. Cullen one day. We'll have kids, grow old. Nothing can stop us, not once you've graduated," _he answered. My stomach filled with butterflies and I resisted the urge to squeal. _"We'll be there in about an hour, presuming that we need to pack. Can you tell dad Aisling's coming too?"_

"Sure, see you soon." I hung up and handed the phone back, doing a mental happy dance, squealing silently as I did so.

"If I didn't tell you before Bella," Carlisle started. "Welcome to the family."

I squealed out loud that time. Carlisle chuckled under his breath and said something that made me leap at him, something I was almost as happy to hear as Edward saying he'd make me Mrs. Cullen. "You're going to be a great daughter-in-law."

I had leapt at him and was actually hugging him while sitting on him. This could look very bad if Esme walked in. Fortunately, she didn't until after I had gained some composure.

She came in with cups of tea and set them down on the table, a kind smile on her face, yet, almost behind that smile it seemed like she was almost glaring. She seemed angry and unhappy. _How can she be unhappy with a god for a husband? And a god for a son! _I immediately took a disliking to her. It was the look she gave me that gave me the impression she didn't want to be buddy-buddy with me and help me pick out the dresses when me and Edward get married.

_Is that why she doesn't like me? Because to be honest I can't blame her..._

"So, what are we talking about?" She said meekly and sat down next to Carlisle, having him pull her back to him like he had earlier. I watched Esme very carefully. Why wouldn't she want to cuddle up to Carlisle if he was her husband a_nd _with him being as gorgeous as he was, why?

I made a mental note not to trust Esme. She seemed nice, or acted at least, but somehow resistant against contact with her husband which was just weird. Plus she gave me, what Charlie has referred to as the heebie-jeebies. _Charlie, I need to call him._

I gave him a quick call and it went to voice mail. He was probably sending out a search party. I reassured him I was fine and that I was staying at Alice's. Hopefully that would pass off like the truth. If Charlie suspected I was with Edward, he'd find the situation to awkward to bother calling. It was a blessing, truly, at sometimes.

When I put down the phone I noticed that Esme, staying completely silent, was sipping at her tea cup, looking away from Carlisle. I was starting to think that maybe Esme had got bored of Carlisle, so to speak.

So that made it almost heart breaking to see Carlisle looking down at her with the love and affection that Edward gave me. He was marvelling her, exactly like Edward did to me. Maybe it was a Cullen thing to be respectful of women and be generally decent. To be a gentleman. _Edward's no gentleman, remember some of the things he's done to you... sexually..._

That was true and, the worst part about that fact was that it triggered the thought about whether Carlisle was the same. A gentleman anywhere apart from the bedroom where he was a tiger and a dominating animal. With a gulp and a flush of red I placed the phone on the table, saying everything was set for tonight, except for the fact I had no clothes. But Carlisle answered with one simple word and a smile. "Erika."

Ten minutes later, Edward, Erika and Aisling turned up. Poor Edward had to carry all the bags. He dumped them in a heap in the hallway and walked into the room where everybody was sat. I jumped out of my seat and ran straight into his arms nearly knocking him over. I was just so relieved he was there, alive, safe, happy and healthy.

"I saw you just over two hours ago, did you really miss me that much?" Edward sniggered and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to his body. He leant his cheek against my head and sighed as I rested my head on his chest, feeling content a whole. _This is how Esme should be with Carlisle. Not as if she's getting hugged by someone she doesn't like. Unless there's something I don't know about they're relationship..._

"Edward, there's something we need to talk about. All together as a family," Carlisle informed him, nodding towards a chair. Edward started dragging me towards it before I protested.

"I'm going to go make tea. Want some?"

"Bella... I think when dad said 'as a family' he meant you too," Edward huffed. Carlisle nodded in agreement with Edward, then everybody followed his actions, apart from Esme.

I was basically forced to sit down. Carlisle asked me to explain what had happened earlier, as I did, I noticed many things.

Erika may have been a fashion know it all, but she was incredibly bright and asked all the right questions, even if I didn't know the answers.

Edward's arms tightened around my waist and his gaze never left me, not for a second. It was as if he finally realised that it was possible for James to get me, and t was worrying him. I could almost see the cogs in his head reeling as he pondered.  
Carlisle was inspecting the gun, trying to read the writing and, every now and then he was contributing to the conversation with something incredibly smart and well thought out. It was always things he said that mattered. He was an amazingly bright man.

Aisling was who I was talking to mainly, she was the one who was responding most out loud. She also was a great help and we were eventually trying to figure out what we could do.

Esme however, was inspecting her nails without a care in the world. This conversation was completely about my safety. Edward was going to be fine, I was the target. James wanted Edward to suffer how he suffered; therefore, I was the one who was going to be killed if it was out of anybody in the room.

We talked until the sun rose. Esme had fallen asleep and was wriggling about on the sofa. Erika and Aisling had gone upstairs so it was just Edward, Carlisle and I.

"Bella, since this is affecting you the most, I think you should decide what happens," Carlisle said coolly, yawning after his sentence.

"Absolutely not!" Edward cried.

"And why not? I mean, it's not like I'm risking my life by being with you or anything is it? Oh wait... I am! So I'm able to make possibly life threatening decisions yet I'm not allowed to decide what to do about it?" I seethed. Edward pushed me off my lap and stood up, heading outside the door. He paused momentarily and turned back to me, a devastatingly beautiful yet heartbreaking expression on his face.

"I didn't realise you felt that way Bella. If you do, maybe you should stop putting your fucking life on the line and realising that you'd be much better off without me. I know you're perfectly capable of making these decisions. And what terrifies me is that if anything goes wrong, I'll still feel like I could have done something. Maybe you should try and think about things from my point of view. I'm going to bed. We have to go to school in the morning," Edward groaned and shuffled away.  
I turned to Carlisle, almost worried that it was a way that Edward was saying he didn't want me. "Go to bed Bella. Everything looks better in the morning."

"What if he doesn't want me in there with him tonight?" I whimpered.  
"There's a guest bedroom next to ours, it's the one on the far right. I'll start making breakfast in a couple hours. It may take a while for you to get to school from here, you'll need and early start," Carlisle explained. I nodded and stood to leave.

Before I left though, I leant down and gave Carlisle a hug, almost as a thank you for being so nice to me when Esme wasn't. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, the type that was appropriate to give your in laws, and stepped back.

Carlisle's cheeks were flushed slightly red. It was adorable. "Night Bella."

"Night. And thanks."

"Anything for family." With a happy smile and a almost giddy feeling I jogged up the stairs to my bedroom. At least I liked one of Edward's parents, that was better than none, right?

**Hope you liked the update! Don't forget to review! They make my day :)**


	44. Life Through The Eyes Of Evil

**Hello my lovely lovely readers!**

**Another chapter, and here's where the action starts!**

**By the way, I'm in need of a beta, I had an offer from someone else, but I'd quite like it if you offered and had a Beta profile so I know what you're okay with.**

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy! **

**43 – Life Through The Eyes Of Evil**

**James**

"You stupid boy!" I yelled, infuriated with Jacob. I punched him as hard as I could in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. He already had a black eye from Laurent, but otherwise he looked fine. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so I could whisper into his ear. "You stupid, stupid bastard! Do you want Edward and Bella to be together?" I hissed, dropping the hair and shoving his head forward towards the concrete floor.  
We were sat in an abandoned warehouse that was situated between Forks and Port Angeles, nobody would suspect it! It had been abandoned for years! There was water work and electricity there so, if the worst happens, we could stay there until the heat died down.

"Why did you help her?!" I bellowed. Laurent stood behind me with his arms folded over his chest in a bodyguard sort of way.

"Because you said nothing would happen to her," Jacob choked out, slowly and cautiously standing up. He faced me, a look of fear and stubbornness on his face. "I can't let you hurt her. I'd rather her be with Edward than her get hurt."

"Aww, how sweet. But to be honest, I don't give a fuck about what you want! We had an agreement!" I seethed, steeping closer to him so my chest bumped against his and our faces nearly touched. Jacob got intimidated and stumbled backwards away from me.

"Our agreement said that Bella wouldn't be harmed!"

"And she wasn't going to be! I was going to take her to lure Edward to me!" I answered, "And now I can't lead Bella to believe Edward's cheating on her either because if she gets a text from an unknown number claiming it's Aisling, she'll suspect us again! There only _is _one choice now. You brought this on yourself Jacob," I growled, reaching behind me and pulling out the gun that was tucked into the waistband of my jeans. I raised it so it was aimed at his face. "Against the wall," I ordered. "Drop any weapons and stand facing the wall. Now."

Jacob obeyed and, knowing what I'd class as weapons he dropped his keys as well as a small pocket knife. Jacob had never carried a gun. He was afraid that if he was caught with one that Bella and Edward would have solid proof that he was working with me. He was truly a coward.

"Tie him up Laurent," I demanded. Laurent grabbed a chair and sat Jacob on it, blindfolding, gagging, cuffing and trying him up. Jacob wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. If we let him go, he'd go running to Bella and telling her everything. I couldn't let that happen, not after everything we'd been working for. Edward had to suffer, and he was going to, greatly.

"What are we going to do now, boss?" Laurent enquired. I pointed to gun to Jacob and cocked my head to the side.

"We can kill him," I muttered. Jacob tensed and stopped breathing. "But of course I'm not going to do that. I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to go out and find Bella. And when we find her, we're going to bring her back here and then, she can follow in Irina's footsteps," I smirked deviously.

"But.-"

"But what? Are you questioning my orders?" I barked, causing Laurent to flinch.  
"N-n-no. But, I-I though you wanted Bella dead," he stuttered. I cackled wildly.

"Believe me, I do. And she will be eventually. But I want her to kill Edward first," I told him pacing back and forth across the warehouse.

"And how will you get her to do that sir?"

"Simple! I'll tell her that Edward doesn't want her anymore and he hired me to get rid of her. When Edward doesn't turn up after a couple of months, she'll be broken. Everyday she'll be more and more broken. And easily fixed. We can mould her to whatever we want. Including a murderer. Worked with Jacob. After Edward's dead. She can join Irina. If she's lucky."

"You are a genius sir," Laurent said, sucking up, as per usual.

"I know."

**Bella**

After the night around Edwards' parents house, me and Edward really started to appreciate what the other person was going through for us to be together. Edward started to realise that I was risking my life and my future by being with him. I realised that Edward was risking his job and his reputation to be with me. And even possibly his life too.

Then, by the time Edward was sure it was safe to go outside without the risk of getting killed, it was my birthday! I hated my birthdays usually, but this one I liked. I liked the thought of me being a year older, closer to Edward's age. That's what it felt like to me anyway.

Charlie gave me a camera and Renée got me a scrapbook for me to put pictures in and send to her to see all the fun I was having. Charlie warned me that she wouldn't be supportive of mine and Edward's situation and suggested that I should just tell her I was still single. It was noon when I voiced my opinions on the matter.

"But dad, surely she'd like sometime to except the fact me and Edward are together rather than having it dropped on her finding out that I'm marrying Edward!" I argued. I didn't like lying to my mum, I felt like she deserved to know the truth about Edward and I.

"If she finds out I'm not even sure he'll be _alive_ for the wedding! Tell her when you've graduated, that way she can't be as mad about the fact you're with you teacher," Charlie explained, a friendly smile on his face. "There's a surprise waiting outside for you."

I stood from where I was sat, on the sofa in the living room, and walked over to window. Outside Aisling stood with a single yellow daffodil. I gave my dad a quick smile and said I'd be back later.

"Don't worry about the time, just call me letting me know you're safe later, 'kay?" Charlie said reasonably, a happy smile playing on his lips. I walked over to my father and gave him a big hug, thanking for the camera as I picked it up. I was definitely getting some pictures that day, Renée would kill me otherwise.

I rushed out of the house and looked around expecting to see Edward. I was thoroughly disappointed when I saw he wasn't there. I turned back to Aisling who was smiling brightly at me.

"Happy birthday!" She yelped, dancing over to me and hugging me tightly. "Somebody's getting old," Aisling said teasingly, letting go of me and thrusting the flower in my direction. I took it, raising an eyebrow at her. "It's from Edward," she informed me. "He says it's the meaning and not the flower that he wanted to give."

"And the meaning is...?"

"Unrequited live and it says you're the only one. It probably all wrong. Probably just making it suitable for Charlie's ears encase he was around. Probably means he gonna fuck the living hell out of you later," Aisling sniggered, walking over to the car, opening the front door for me.

I slid into the seat and shut the door as Aisling got into the drivers seat. "Where's Edward?" I asked curiously.

"He's... busy."

"Doing...?"

"You will receive information on a need to know basis," she replied, snickering at the sentence.

"That sounds like something Carlisle would say," I huffed, securing the seat belt before slumping back into the seat.  
"It is."

"I thought it sounded too intelligent for you," I retorted. I heard Aisling gasp quietly.

"Meanie!"

"Well I am the birthday girl! Surely you should let me know where I'm going!"

Aisling shook her head and started the car. I stayed quiet for the rest of the drive. It was only a five minute drive anyway.

But the drive was to the forests... I started wondering what was going on, until I saw Carlisle standing beside one of the hiking trails, slumped against the sign post. He saw us, pushed off with the foot that had been against the post and walked over to us.

Aisling pulled the car over and climbed out. Carlisle opened the door for me and gave me his hand, assisting me out of the car. He wrapped his arms in a gentle embrace and kissed my forehead. "Happy birthday Bella," he whispered.

"Thanks," I breathed, taking in the smell of his cologne. I couldn't deny I was attracted to him, but I loved Edward more. The sexual attraction for Edward was equal making Edward a much better choice. Plus, Carlisle was married and, as far as I could tell, he was in love too.

"Lets go already!" Aisling complained.  
Carlisle chuckled lightly and let me go, closing the car door. "Do you know where you're going Aisling? I need to talk to Bella and I don't want you to hear. Sorry," he said. Usually if somebody said that to you, you'd be offended or feel patronised. Carlisle said it in a way that made you feel neither, it was simply a request. Aisling shrugged her shoulders and started off into the woods, away from the trail.  
"Aren't we going up there?" I asked nervously, knowing I'd fall over and make myself look like an idiot in front of a DILF. And he definitely was a DILF.

"That would lead us in the wrong direction, we need to go this way," he replied, looking through the trees at Aisling. "She's far enough away to not hear now..." He started a slow stroll into the forest, I stayed by his side.

"Why can't she hear?"  
"Because, if I'm correct, it'll put her life in danger," he answered, burying his hands deep in his pockets, looking at his shoes as he walked. He seemed anxious in a way.

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because it would be more dangerous if you didn't know than if you do. I think I found out who Jacob saved you from. I believe his name is Laurent DeBois," Carlisle said quietly, stopping walking and leaning down to me, almost as if he was going to kiss me. For a moment I thought he was going to! His lips were extremely close, so you could hardly blame me for getting those thoughts! Unfortunately, after having one of the thoughts, I couldn't stop staring at his lips. "I need you to understand, Bella, that knowing who he is doesn't make you safe. We still don't know what James will look like now, and he could have more allies than just Laurent and Jacob. You still need to be careful, because, you may not believe this, but if you died, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from hunting him down and killing him; and that's saying something, because normally I'm a very peaceful person. But if he hurt you..." Carlisle shook his head and sighed, stopping his rant. "Give me you're hand. And, remember what I told you. Also, the saying safety in numbers doesn't apply here. I did research on Laurent and James. You don't even want to know what I've found out." I shuddered at the thought as I gave Carlisle my hand. He took it in his but, I felt in between our palms a small piece of paper. Was he giving me money? "Don't look at it now, just walk," he demanded, pulling his hand away and sauntering further into the woods. I caught up with him, just in time to hear him say "They could be hear right now Bella. They could be watching you while you sleep. You just honestly don't know with psychopaths like them," he hissed.

We didn't talk about that for the rest of the walk. We talked about how Carlisle and Esme'd met. How Edward and I met. About school. About who was the better cook out of the two of us. About his job at the hospital.

Through all of those topics and I still wanted to know how Carlisle had found out about Laurent. "How did you find out?" I enquired, knowing he'd know what I was talking about.

"I'll tell you later. When we're somewhere less... open."

I nodded and we continued the conversation about what I wanted to be when I was older.

Ten minutes later, Carlisle told me to close my eyes.

"What?"

"Close you're eyes," he repeated, coming up behind me and covering my eyes with his hands so I couldn't see anyway. I felt flushed and embarrassed with the though of Carlisle behind me. I could think of many things he could be doing behind me and, unfortunately, that made me turn crimson. I didn't know whether Carlisle noticed, but he didn't bring it up if he did. "Keep walking forward. I'll tell you when to stop." I followed his orders and was stopped after about twenty steps. He removed his hands and stepped to my side. I opened my eyes and say we were in a clearing framed by massive trees covered in banners and ribbons. In the middle of the field was a huge table of party food and drink, behind that was a huge stereo that had been connected to Emmett's jeep for power.

And of course, right beside the table was my family; Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Aisling and Erika. Oh, and Esme who was looking very unimpressed.

"Happy birthday!" They all cried, apart from Esme.

They all ran over to me (apart from Esme, but you can see where this is going...) Edward grabbed me and kissed me passionately, not caring that Carlisle was there. Carlisle just laughed and told him to let me breathe. Edward pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"Happy birthday, love," he whispered.

"Lets get this party started guys!" Rose bellowed as Emmett began blasting the music. Much to Emmett's dismay, Miley Cyrus played loudly. Emmett automatically stopped it.

"Who's lame ass cd is this?" He shouted, opening the cd player and taking the cd out and holding it in the air. "Who's cd player is it?"

Carlisle raised his hand in the air. "Not my cd! Esme used the cd player last!" He insisted.

"That's what they all say! Now, lets get some decent music on!" He searched though the pile of cd's that had been stacked beside it. "Who was in charge of the music? Who ever it is better run, who the fuck feels the need to ruin Bella's birthday, by having the cheeky girls playing!?" He barked. He turned around to Esme who was in charge of the music as far as I could guess. Maybe she had put it in the stack to intentional try to ruin the music for the party. Emmett chucked the cd across the field somewhere and began searching again. "Pop party five! Classic!" He put that in the cd player and some of the cheesiest yet catchiest music known to man came on.

I giggled when I saw Emmett singing along to Gwen Stefani, he was such a teenage girl at times. I stopped laughing and stiffened when I remembered what Carlisle had gave me, I still didn't know what it was, all I could presume was that it was a picture of Laurent.

"I'm need to talk to Carlisle quickly. I'll be back," I told Edward, standing on my tip toes to kiss him hastily before scurrying away to Carlisle who was stood next to Esme by the trees of the forest, talking in harsh whispers.

I'd never been much of an eavesdropper, but I wanted to see what had crawled up Esme's ass and died and find out whether Carlisle was just acting around me and didn't actually like me at all.

"I don't see why you care so much Carlisle," Esme murmered sharply.

"Because Edward's in love with her, and I'm generally the sort of person who likes to have as many people alive as possible! I don't see why you don't care! This is Bella! She's going to be our daughter-in-law some day, Edward's in love with her, is that not enough? Even if you _don't _like her! Surely the fact Edward's willing to die for her is reason enough to want to protect her!" Carlisle snapped, glaring at his wife. This was the first time I'd seen him and Esme disagree, but this looked like an argument.

"Edward deserves somebody better than _her! _First of all, she's just a kid! She's his student, he's risking his job and reputation for her, she's not even that pretty! He deserves somebody like Aisling. Or Irina. I liked her," Esme said coolly.

Carlisle seemed astonished, flabbergasted at what Esme had said. "Not _that_ pretty? You're not serious!"

"I'm one hundred percent serious Carlisle," she hissed.

"What, so basically, from who you said you want them to have green eyes, be blonde and have pretty much no fight in them? At least Bella stands up for what she believes in! Aisling and Irina, no matter how much I love them, it still doesn't change the fact they'd be long gone!"

"Irina died to be with Edward!"

"No, Irina died while she was with Edward, there's a difference! Irina didn't know she was in any danger! Bella does!" Carlisle cried. They remained silent for a moment, just glaring at each other. Then Carlisle suddenly laughed. "You're jealous aren't you? Jealous I'm spending more time to protect her and less time with you!"

"Why would I be jealous of somebody like _her_?" Esme stepped forward so her body was flushed with Carlisle's, "I'm the one with you," she breathed, leaning up to kiss him. Surprisingly, Carlisle stepped back.

"Not in the mood."

Esme's face contorted angrily. "Maybe I should be jealous. Jealous about the fact you want your sons' girlfriend more than you're own wife. You know what? I'll be happy when she's dead!" And with that Esme stormed away.

I gasped and felt tears falling that I didn't realise where there. She wanted me _dead?_ What had I ever done to her!? I sobbed lightly causing Carlisle to look around to see where the noise was coming from.  
I ran into the woods, not wanting to be seen crying on my birthday. The tears continued to fall as I ran. I finally found myself at another meadow. I walked into the middle of it and sat down on the grass, weeping over what I'd heard.

Then I heard the sound of a gun being cocked and the barrel being pressed against the back of my head. "Don't move, don't scream, otherwise you're dead."

**Dun dun Dah!**

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Remember, if you want to be my beta, either review or send me a PM. **

**Thanks :)**

**X~Melissa~X**


	45. Rush

**Another chapter. I must warn you, I didn't get many reviews and reviews give me the inspiration! **

**The only reason I wrote this chapter so soon was because of one review and that review was by....**

**the real teacher.**

**Thanks for the review! **

**Oh and, the plot was aready set, you had no effect what so ever.**

**Enjoy!**

**44 - Rush**

**Carlisle**

I did a quick look around the field to see where everybody was and my suspicions were confirmed that Bella'd heard what me and Esme had been saying. Bella was gone. I rushed over to Edward, hoping that she had just gone to go to the toilet, because I knew the was a toilet block for the campers not too far away.

"Edward! Where's Bella?" I said, trying to stay as calm as possible. Edward saw through me and saw the worry and the fear that was threatening to choke me. I didn't know why I cared about Bella's safety so much. I had to presume it was for Edward's benefit and that it was just in my nature to care and protect. But something in my mind made me think it was something different.

"She said she was going to talk to you," Edward said, panic shaking his voice as he looked around and saw the was no Bella to be seen. "I'll go search for her. You get everybody to go look," Edward ordered, starting to head in the completely wrong direction from where I heard Bella crying.

_Let him go. If Laurent or James is around you want him to stay away from them, and if they're around, they'll be around Bella. _I marched over to the stereo and unplugged it, knowing it would get everyone's attention.

"Yo! Dude, what do you think you're doing!?" Emmett cried, glaring at me.  
"Bella's missing!" I bellowed. "We need to search for her! You guys go that way," I pointed to the opposite side of the clearing from where and Esme and I once stood. "That's where she was last," I lied. They all rushed that way, Jasper noticed I didn't move and walked over to me.

"You're lying. She wasn't over there, was she? You just want to protect us," he uttered, making sure nobody else would hear.

"C'mon guys!" Alice yelled.

"We'll catch up with you," I replied. Alice looked confused for a second before walking hesitantly into the woods after the others. "I'm not lying." Jasper gave me a hard look cocked his head to the side.

"Yes you are. My dad was a cop. I trained to be in the army. I've picked up on quiet a few things. You want to go alone because you feel that it's you're job to look after all of us. It's why you brought this," Jasper said, reaching inside my jacket and drew the gun that Bella had took from Laurent. It was the only form of protection I could think of, I wasn't the type of guy to have guns lying around. So how the hell had Jasper realised it was in the house let alone in my jacket!?

"How did you know?"

"I could see the butt of the gun pushing out at the back of you're jacket and you're arm wasn't held like usual, like there was something that was keeping your arm from remaining as it usually did. Plus, you've been looking uncomfortable all day. You don't like the idea of hold a weapon that's killed people before, do you?" Jasper asked, making sure the safety on the gun was on before sliding it into the back of his jeans. "Now you don't need to. It's no secret that I'd be the most likely to kill the bastard than you."

I nodded. "She went this way. Come on," I said urgently, turning on my heel and walking as fast as I could to the forest. Jasper was right by my side.

"Maybe I should go first, considering I'm the one with the gun," Jasper suggested.

"But if Laurent is there and he has a gun, if he sees the gun he might pull the trigger on Bella. Maybe if I go in first and you stay in the forest, I can be a distraction," I answered. Jasper pursed his lips as he thought it through.

"Okay. That's if we find her, she might be alone, maybe she had a headache and wanted some alone time. And who the hell is Laurent? You don't mean DeBois, do you?" Jasper enquired cautiously.

"How do you know about him?" I asked, not sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing he knew. Jasper shrugged his shoulders responding with a simple "My dad's a cop." We continued walking but lowered our voices encase James or Laurent were close. "Yes, it's DeBois, but I'm not sure if James has more than two accomplices or whether he's just got two because it's all he needs, but I know that Laurent is one of them. Jacob's the other," I explained, Jasper nodded his head.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"This may sound wrong, but since you were in the army and you're dad was a cop, would you be able to tell me something and keep it between us two?"

Jasper gave me a funny look. "Please don't tell me this is going to be anything about sexual role play with cops and soldiers and stuff, because I think I may shoot myself if it is," he said warily.

I chuckled under my breath and reassured him that I needed no advice about anything sexual. "No, it's not that. It's just that, since Bella's been around, Esme's been acting weird. Actually, since Edward came back from holiday she's been acting... resistant, in a way," I confided, knowing Jasper had known Esme for his entire life, he'd probably know just as much about Esme from a different angle.

"No body wants to hear this, especially you, but have you even considered that maybe it's something to do with you?" I frowned at that. I couldn't think of any reason why it would be me. "I mean, maybe she's jealous of Bella and Edward because their romance is fresh and thrill while yours is... no so much so."

"Our romance is fine, top quality! What worries me is she seems more distant every day and she'll hear one noise and she'll be up and looking out the window. If someone knocks the door, she'll run to it and, no matter who it is she'll look disappointed, like she's waiting for someone, or something. To start off with I thought she was just nervous about the James situation. But when she met Bella it got worse and she actually started moving away from me, like I've done something!" I ranted.

"Maybe she's jealous."

"That's what I said! But then she said 'maybe I should be jealous. Jealous about the fact you want your sons' girlfriend more than you're own wife,' when I didn't want to kiss her after we'd just had an argument about Bella," I confessed.

"But do you? Do you like Bella more than Esme?"

"What? No! Obviously not! I mean, sure, she's beautiful and sweet...and caring... and loving. But that doesn't mean I love her. I love her like a daughter! Edward's in love with her and I'm in love with Esme. I can't love more than one person! That's just... wrong! Especially someone young enough to be my daughter!" I rambled. Jasper just rolled his eyes at me and said, "We'll have to see about that won't we?" I grunted a refusal and stayed quiet. Jasper could tell if I was lying and, even if my mind didn't pick it up, maybe my body would let be letting of more than I ever knew in my head. _I should do some more research on psychology, see if I can find out how Jasper can figure out when I'm lying when nobody ever can... I'm a doctor! I'm suppost to know these things!_

"What are we gonna.-"

"_Shhh_," Jasper hissed, pointing through the tree's where there was a clearing. Bella was sat on the grass and behind her there was a man with a gun to her head. I automatically dived for the clearing, but Jasper grabbed the collar of my shirt stopping me. "We need a plan," he whispered.

I was too angry to think about plans. I glanced over at Bella and saw she was still sat where she'd been a second ago. He was talking to her, I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear the words coming out. It was Laurent. I could see that, he'd moved just enough to let me see his face. He had dark cropped hair and pale skin, he was tall and lean. He wreaked evil; His lips curved into a cruel smile, his eyes dark and cruel. He was truly everything that I had expected. But worse.

Worse because the gun the was aimed at Bella was ready to shoot and his finger was on the trigger. One thing that scared him or made him jump could be the end of Bella. Fortunately, he didn't seem like the point of person to be scared of something moving in the forest. Not somebody who'd killed people before. Not somebody who enjoyed it. Not a psychopath.

"Jasper, please. I don't want her getting hurt, just let go. Please?" I pled, twirling to face Jasper unable to watch what happened to Bella without being able to stop it.

"I'll go round behind him, you go through there and distract him. The chances are he's going the threaten you and it's highly likely he's not alone so try not to kick up too much of a fuss otherwise you'll be shot dead immediately," he said seriously, then flashed me a excited smile. "Good luck. Remember, I've got you're back on this."

I nodded, full of nervousness and fear, but I wasn't about to run away when Bella's life was in danger. I span round so I was directed for the clearing. With a scared gulp and a uneasy stomach I ran straight into the meadow.

"Stop!" I demanded.

Laurent leered at me, grabbing Bella's hair and pulling her head back as he aimed the gun on me. I couldn't help but stare at it. _I could die in a few seconds, and so could Jasper, and so could Bella. _I knew that I should have been terrified, but at that moment my protective instincts were much more potent than my fear. I was far more concerned about Bella's and Jasper's lives.

"I know you. I've been watching you. You're the doctor, right? Married to Esme? Beautiful woman. I'd hate to see anything happen to her," he uttered, cocking his head to the side.

I stepped forward, the gun pressing into my chest, over my heart. "Stay away from my wife," I growled.

Laurent cackled wildly and suddenly grasped my neck, stopping me from breathing. I gasped and struggled about trying to get his hand off of my neck but, even though I was quite strong, Laurent was stronger than me and could keep his hold not matter what I did.

"No! Please stop! Don't hurt him," Bella pled. I peered over at her and saw there was another man stood there with another gun on her. "Please! I'll come with you, just please, let him go!" She sobbed wiping tears off of her cheeks.

Laurent let go but grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around so I against his chest, the barrel of the gun against my temple, I hadn't dared move. The man, I was guessing was James, since I'd seen him as a child and he had the same white-blonde colour hair, only now it was grown out so it was able to go into a pony tail. James started dragging Bella from the clearing. "Bring Carlisle too," James ordered. "He could come in handy."

"Move," Laurent demanded, leading me forward with the hand my shoulder. From somewhere in the distance I heard two gun shots. _Jasper. _The noise was from quite far away though.

The others heard too. "Quick! Run, he didn't come alone! Laurent, you get rid of him and bring him with you when you come back," James shoved Bella along as he ran away from sight.

"Come out come out where ever you are," Laurent sang tauntingly. "I know you're here." There was nothing. Then...

Bang! A gun shot! Really close. I heard Laurent cry out in pain sink to the ground releasing his hold on me. I span around, threw his gun across the field and checked to see if the wound was fatal, not wanting to be a monster completely. It would have been a better punishment for him to rot in a jail cell instead of just shooting him dead.

He was losing a lot of blood, that was the major problem. I sighed and took off my shirt, knowing I'd be freezing for a murdered, and bundled that up, pressing it to the wound. I saw from the corner of my eye, Jasper entering the clearing, the gun in his hand.  
"You okay?" He asked, kneeling down beside Laurent. "Glad I didn't kill him. He's the only one here who knows how to find Bella."

"I won't tell you. Not for my life," Laurent hissed.

"Fair enough, lets get him back to the clearing. I know somebody who's just _dying _to meet you. He's in love with the girl your boss just kidnapped," Jasper sneered then looked up at me and smiled. "Lets get him out of here." Jasper stood up, I followed suit. "Okay, this may hurt a little," Jasper said cruelly and grabbed Laurent by the collar of his shirt, causing him to yelp in pain as it pulled his shoulder. "Quit being a baby. This is nothing compared what I want to do. Walk," Jasper barked, holding the gun to Laurent's head as Laurent had to me.

I remained by Laurent's right side, attempting to stop the bleeding. It stopped bleeding _as much_ but still did bleed. My shirt was getting soaked through, blood starting to go onto my hands. I was glad I was used to that sort of thing otherwise I probably would have freaked out.

When we got back to the clearing, there was only one person there, the person I expected to see to be honest. Esme. All the other were too busy searching. She heard us, saw Laurent and screamed. She ran over to us, not bothering to check if we were okay, just going straight to the guilty one.

"What did you do to him!?" She yelped, checking over him for any other injuries than the bullet wound. She bitterly slapped my hands away and took off her jacket, using that instead of my now blood covered shirt. "Leave him alone, I'll do it," she snapped, leading Laurent over to Emmett's jeep and sitting him in the backseat.

I stormed over to the car and swung the door open. "Esme. I need your phone," I said bluntly.

"Why did you shoot him?"

"I didn't! Even if I had, he'd have deserved it! He had a gun to my head!" I bellowed. "Now give me your phone so I can call the others!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right Carlisle. You should know that," Esme cried. Laurent just smirked at me, making me glare at him.

"There's wrong and there's just plain evil," I growled. "Give me your phone or I'll have Jasper put another bullet in him. They'll come running back if they hear another gun shot," I seethed, lying completely. I wouldn't have got Jasper to shoot him again. That would just be mean. I'd just make sure Esme couldn't stop the bleeding and leave him like that.

Esme muttered something under her breath and pulled her mobile from her jeans pocket, chucking it at me. "Here, now go." She pushed me back and slammed the door.

Jasper gave me a look that said 'You were right, she is acting weird,' before placing the gun he still had in his hand on the table.

I flipped open the phone and dialled in Edwards number. He picked up straight away.

"Mum? Is Bella with you? Is she okay?"

"It's me," I said remorsefully. I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry Edward. We did everything we could," I whispered, hanging up after, not wanting to hear Edward's reaction. I didn't say a word, Jasper just stared down at his toes for a while.

"Hey, give me Esme's phone, I wanna look at something." I handed it to him, watching as he searched the phone for something. He let out a big breath and bowed his head, thrusting the phone towards me. "I think you should look at this."

I frowned, snatching the phone away and inspecting the screen. A text being sent from Esme to an number with no name.

_Hey babe. C's working tonight. See you soon._

_Es_

_XXXXX_

I stared blankly at the screen, not believing my eyes. I grit my teeth and looked at the inbox, finding it full of texts with that same number.

_See you soon darling._

_L_

_X_

_I can't wait to fuck you again._

_L_

_X_

_Tell me where you're going to be on 13__th__ September. _

_L_

_X_

I snapped the phone shut, nearly breaking it with the force, and ran over to the jeep. When I opened the door, I realised the opposite side was open, and Laurent and Esme were gone.

"She's gone," I seethed.

**Dun dun, dahhhhhhhh.**

**Esme! The little whore!**

**Review! Reviews make my heart feel happy.**

**No reviews makes my heart feel sad and makes the evil heart fairies kill the Cullens ¬¬. Apart from Carlisle, you can't kill that sort of sexiness.**

**He's so hot he roasts the fairies before they're within a mile.**

**The fairies kill Edward.**

**That is the conclusion.**

**So review. **

**Settled. **


	46. An Apology

**Hello my lovely and faithful readers!**

**I'm very sorry to say, my laptop is broken, as in dead. I'm about to have the funeral. **

**But this means I can't write as easily. I'm trying using my parents laptop, my sisters, the libraries'. Until I get back to school, that's all I can do. **

**I have to wait until my birthday until I can get a laptop, and that's in August. So I'm very sorry that I broke it. (It was the dog, I swear!)**

**So, I want you to review and tell me, is there any point in me continuing my fanfics? Would you read them after so long? **

**If anybody wants to take over for now, I'll be happy to hand them over, PM me, or review. **

**I'm so very very sorry. I'll try to update.**

**Love Melissa.**

**I must add, the only reason I have no money to buy a laptop, I brought a ticket to Lostprophets in Cardiff on the first, If any of you are going to be there, don't hurt me, please?**

**It would be muchly appriciated. **


	47. Well I'll Be Damned Zombies!

**Here is a very short chapter, but it's all I can do right now. Hope you enjoy it. **

School on monday, I can write more.

**Enjoy :)**

**45 - Well I'll Be Damned... Zombies!**

**Bella**

I groaned in pain, my head lolling to the side as I woke from a very painful and scary dream. I almost laughed for believing James had kidnapped me; Wehn I did laugh I heard the sound of a guns safty coming off, and suddenly, it wasn't so funny anymore. I became aware that I was in a damp and dark room, slouched against the wall, bound by thick ropes.

"Well, shit," I uttered, trying to pull my wrists free slightly, but only hurting myself in the process. I heard a light, tinkling laugh from beside me in the darkness and turned my head to see a girl, a few years older than me, sat tied too. She had long, long, long trailing blood matted blonde hair and green eyes. Her skin was pale, like a lack of blood and sunlight sort of pale.

"There's no point in trying, Bella. It'll just wear you out," she said, almost whispered, her voice breaking hlaf way through out of weakness.

"Who are you? What's your name?" I asked quietly, not wanting to draw attention to either of us, she was a priosoner here too, who knew what they'd do to us for talking! She blinked back tears, breathing heavily to fight them.

"I'm dead."

"You're what?" I hissed.

She looked at me with a glare that almost seemed like she wished me dead. I had no idea what I'd done to earn such a look, but maybe I was going crazy... "I'm Irina," she replied.

**Carlisle**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Jasper barked, storming over to me, so angry I could practically se smoke coming out of his ears. His face was red with fury, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles turned white; I thought he was going to hit me before he marched over to the car and saw that I was, in fact correct. He yelled curses that I don't care to repeat as he slammed the door shut with his foor and ran for the woods.

"Jasper! What on earth are you doing?" I cried, chasing after him, but he was already gone. I huffed in frustration, strolling back to the clearing where everything had been left. Time to turn into dectective Carlisle, I thought almost sacrcastically.

If I were something that needed to be hidden, where would I go?

Struck by utter genius, I rummaged through Esme's coat pockets, finding what I wouldn't call exactly incriminating, apart from the empty condon wrappers - whish I pulled funny faces at.

But inside her coat, I found a tear in the lining, making a pocket that nobody but Esme woud have known about.

Inside, there was a map with six points marked out, all abandoned buildings by then. And there was a piece of paper.

_Carlisle _it began.

_You have twenty four hours, or they're both dead._

_Bella and Irina. _

_Lets play._


	48. No Such Thing as Infidelity

**I'm back! Finally! I'm sorry that I didn't update around August time, but I didn't get the money for the net book, but I got one for Christmas! So yay! I can update! But I've decided I have a lot of chapters make up for, so I'm stopping with three others of my fanfics...**

**Anything you can do, I can do better**

**The best of me**

**You're awful, I love you.**

**These are the three I've decided are least popular – and I did this on averages of hit per chapter, so it's fair!**

**Consider this my Christmas present to you! **

**Love Mel.**

**And I do love you, because you're reading...**

**Chapter 48 –**

**There's No Such Thing as Accidental Infidelity**

**Edward**

There are very few words in any language that can describe how I felt having that call from my father on the worst day of my life; only three words can sum up what I thought actually, and two aren't one word. Fuck-a-duck. Jesus-fucking-crackers and pissed... bloody pissed off.

"Edward? What is it?" Alice chirped. I shuddered in anger. The love of my life was missing, and she still sounded so fucking happy, like she didn't give a shit about anything! I turned away from her, gritting my teeth, clenching my hands until they hurt, like the bones were going to burst through my skin. "Edward? Tell me, I want to know. She's my best friend..." She whimpered.

Exhaling loudly, I looked over my shoulder, glaring at her. "She's gone," I told her, then stormed back in the direction of the clearing. I heard muttering and Alice weeping, but I didn't give a shit. To be frank, I thought she should shut up, because crying wouldn't get Bella back, and I was in love with her, and I wasn't crying. Even when I knew full well the chances of getting Bella back was in between 1 and nil. I'd already gone through it once before with Irina, just because of one mother fucker form my past liked torturing my present and ruining my future.

There was no point in crying. None at all. I was just going to block myself off from emotion, like I had when Irina had gone missing. My heart shrivelled and black – made more sense than letting myself get hurt again.

I sighed and started running when I saw the clearing peeking through the trees. I saw my father storming around the clearing, and Jasper leaning against a tree, talking calmly to my dad. My dad looked even angrier than I probably did! I walked into the clearing and Jasper met my gaze, bowing his head.

"Carlisle, Edward alert," he said to my dad, making him cool it and spin on his heel to face me, a solemn look on his face. He looked like he'd lost the love of his life. _Note to self, keep an eye on dad's relationship with Bella... _I thought. Jasper looked like he'd aged ten years in the last hour, like he'd been dragged through hell and yonder. "Ed, man... we did all we could, I'm sorry it wasn't enough... I'm sure she'll be fine," he insisted, kicking himself off the tree closer to me. He clapped me on the shoulder, and then pushed me towards my dad. "But if I were you, I'd be plotting how to get Bella back with Carlisle; it's not only you who wants revenge on James and Laurent now."

"I don't want revenge, I want the bastards dead and buried so my son can be happy," Carlisle snapped at Jasper. My dad never snapped at anybody, now he was wishing death upon people and yelling at his allies. What had actually happened while I'd been gone? I didn't know. But I knew it was bad, horribly bad, if it was going to change my dad so much over a short period time.

I glanced at Jasper, then to my dad. "What's wrong dad?" I asked, I couldn't believe this was all over Bella...

"Your mother is a whore, that's what's wrong," he barked in reply just as the other entered the clearing. They looked as confused as I felt. I frowned, burying my hands in my pockets, looking at the ground, trying to think of what my dad meant – my mum had to have just pissed him off really badly or something... That was the only conclusion I could come to without breaking my faith in my mum.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I say. Your mother's a whore," he growled back, looking so furious it wouldn't have surprised me if smoke started pouring from his ears. He ran his hands through his blonde hair, pulling it hard by the looks of it. He snarled in anger and stormed over to the car, starting it. "Come on, we're leaving!" he exclaimed, slamming his door shut.

I guessed he was talking to Jasper and Alice, because Rose and I had our own cars – Emmett would get a lift with Rose. Erika and Aisling would call a cab, they knew they wouldn't want to be around if Carlisle was angry and I was pissed too, it's a call for friction and fighting.

We all met up at dad and mum's house, all gathering around the sofas. Dad still looked furious, but I'd cooled down to a simmering frustration – a clear head was the only way to help Bella, and there for the only way to help myself from going insane. I didn't sit down though, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay still, even if I did – was all jittery and restless.

What I really needed, ironically, was Bella's touch – not even in a sexual way! An embrace, a kiss, or just a touch of the hand would do, I just needed her.

Carlisle was muttering curses under his breath about mum being a good for nothing whore.

"No matter what she did, mum doesn't deserve to be called things like that. She's been good to us and helped us, she's my mother and your wife, and you love her! Surely you don't believe the things you're saying about her, dad," I sighed, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly. He shook it off and glared at me – death eyes, the only time I'd ever got them from my dad was when I'd took up smoking and he'd shown me the hour long video on the effects of cigarettes that he'd borrowed from his work.

"She's no wife of mine," he insisted, a whisper between his teeth.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work as well as denying you have a child. He's no son of mine, is so much better than, she's no wife of mine... Mainly because there's proof that she is your wife after all – you have a contract!" Jasper rambled, trying to distract us from the subject. I smiled at him, Carlisle gave him the same look that he'd given me.

Then he turned his leer back to me. "How would you feel if I said that she's been having an affair-"

"But you might have misunderstood! It might have been an accident," I said defensively for my mum. I loved Esme, and no matter what my father thought or said about her, that wouldn't change, I was certain.

"-With Laurent. The partner of the person who has Bella?" he finished, raising a fair eye brow at me, like I was going to betray him by saying it probably wasn't true.

"That cock-sucking whore! How long have you know?" I growled, even more pissed off than I had been when I'd found out my Bella was missing. I'd lost my Soul mate, and my mum all to James and his minions. Enough was enough, he could either kill me or leave me alone that was the conclusion.

"I haven't known for long, but I'm certain, she's been telling them everything about Bella and you. That's why Bella's gone, and that's why I fear that if you go after him, he'll kill her in front of you, before you kill him," Carlisle said sympathetically, his warm eyes sad with the thought of me going through the loss for a second time. "And I don't know how to tell you this, but you need to know..."

"What?"

"Irina's alive..."

"What?"

"...And we have twenty four hours or both of them are dead."

**Was that worth the wait? Probably not, but I'll let you decide! **

**I'm going to try to update this one regularly, so I can get the fic ended and can focus on the others more. Then it'll all be gooooood. **

**I hope you had a merry Christmas guys.**

**Review please, awesome people of awesome, yet geeky land! (Being geeky's cool! Be proud! I'm a geemo!)**

**Love Mel.**

**X**


	49. Apology

**Dear readers,**

**I am here to apologise, that I will be unable to complete the fanfics. I have a few reasons as to why, none of which will satisfy you, but none the less, still have made me conclude to draw this to a close.**

**I have found that as time went on, I simply lost the heart to continue writing fanfiction, and lost my interest in Twilight. The over obession of the media and the fans has led me to be a little bit sick of it.**

**I have also not read, or watched Twilight since October time, so I have forgotten a lot of the text, and it would be inaccurate according to the novels; this would make me unsatified with my work.**

**I have also found I have grown out of fanfiction; while this is not meant offensivly to anybody who still reads, or writes it, I encourage you to do so. It is an excellent source of amusement, and it can help you with your writing skills, and vocabulary, just as any sort of reading, and/or writing does. **

**And also, I have forgotten most of the plots to my stories, what has happened, the subplots and connections in the books. **

**But I have a few propositions, a few ways that you could possibly enjoy the stories.**

**You can write your own! You can take the start of the fanfic, for those of you that never know how to start, and make it your own. Develop it, and continue it, until you feel confidant enough to make your own. I can see if I can get any body to take over my stories, and let them take the lead. I can make up a plot, or try to remember them, and then type them up, and leave them to tell the rest of the story. I can leave it imcomplete. Or I can leave it with the slight chance that I may return to it one day. **

**I'll leave the decsion up to you; If I get no comments, I will just leave it up, so people in the future will have the options to take ideas, and inspirations to plots. **

**But, if you are so cool, and decide that you still want more of my writing, and don't care nessessarily if it is about Twilight, I write still, I just don't publish it to any site, as it is my own creation. I am looking for people who like dark romance to read some of my work, and tell me what they think, so I know if I'm heading in the right direction, as people like you are my target group. **

**If you are interested, and can be bothered (the summer holidays are near, if not commenced, and I'm sure many of you have plenty of time) just contact me, on **

**xgriffinandgoblinx yahoo. co. uk**

**It would be a pleasure to hear from you. If you are interested in taking over, or want to know what happens to write your self, or want some ideas for fanfics, just contact me, and I'll see what I can do.**

**I'll end this on an apology, and say that I'm very sorry, to any of my readers who particularly liked my work. I just think I changed too much, and I'm not sure if I'll change back. **

**Goodbye.**

**Love Mel**

**XxX**


End file.
